Soldiering On
by The Atlantean
Summary: Asami must pick up the pieces of her life when she discovers that Korra is dead, little does she realise, in a prison cell miles away, Korra is trying to get back to her. Modern with no bending. Korrasami and some Bopal. Rated M for certain chapters.
1. The Call-Up

**Chapter 1: The Call-Up**

Her feet meet the pavement before being sprung forward. She jumped over a crack in the street before continuing onwards. Her fingers fiddled with her phone and selected a song to play. She mouthed along to the music as she rounded a corner and headed down her street. A large house was coming into view. At the front door, she paused, breathing hard. Two of her fingers were pressed against her neck as she checked her heartrate. The blood was thumping hard through her veins. She checked her pedometer – twelve thousand one hundred and fifty-two. _Nice_.

She entered the house through the front door and called out.

"Asami?" she called.

"In the kitchen," came the reply from her wife.

The voice sounded like it came from the kitchen and so she headed in that direction. Sure enough, she found Asami leaning over the bench looking at some recipe books. When she entered the room, her wife looked up with a smile. She walked over to her and gave her a small kiss.

"How was the run dear?" she asked her.

"Great," she filled up a glass of water and drank it in one gulp. God, she was so thirsty. Who knew running for several kilometres could be this dehydrating?

"Korra, we need to talk."

Uh-oh, that never sounds good. Korra looked up at her wife who was holding up a white envelope with the United Republic Army's logo on the top right-hand corner. She gulped when she saw this. So Asami had found it and she had thought she had hidden it really well. Well, she guessed the cat's out of the bag now. Korra placed her glass on the bench and braced herself for the inevitable argument that was about to come.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asami continued looking very angry and upset. "You could have told me you'd been called up."

"I didn't know how you would take it or how to tell you," Korra said. "I know how upsetting it was the last time I had to leave."

"That still doesn't give you a right to hide this letter for a _week_!" Korra suddenly looked very guilty. "Yes, Korra, I can read the postmark! When were you planning on telling me? Today? Tomorrow? Never? Were you just going to leave and never tell me?"

"No," Korra could feel the guilt rising within her. She had been planning on telling Asami but the right time never came up. She had tried but her courage always failed her. The look on Asami's face the last time she went to war kept popping into her mind. The looked had killed her. She never wanted Asami to feel like that again, so she hid the letter. "Look, I had wanted to tell you but I just couldn't."

Asami scoffed at this. "Sure, you couldn't."

"Asami, I just couldn't hurt you the way it hurt you last time I left. I just couldn't bring myself to do that."

"Well congratulations," she said very sarcastically, "you did anyway."

She left, leaving a very guilt-ridden Korra.

That night, Korra came into her bedroom after taking a quick shower. She was dressed in a white tank top and blue bottoms. As she walked in, she finished towelling her hair before placing the towel on its hook. Asami was already in bed, finishing a book that she had started the other week. Her eyes were determinedly not leaving the pages.

Korra let out a small sigh. Guess Asami was still not talking to her, not that she could blame her. She climbed into bed and rolled onto her side, wishing that she could just make it all better. How much time had gone by the time Asami turned off her light, she did not know. There was a silence as the two of them as they both stared at opposite walls.

"You're still awake aren't you Sami?"

"Of course, I am!" a sigh escaped her wife. There was movement as Asami turned to face Korra who had rolled over to face Asami. "I am still angry you know."

Korra gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I know, I am angry at me too."

Tears started to flow down Asami's face. Korra wiped them away with her thumb.

"I'm scared," Asami whispered. "What if you don't come back this time? What if –"

"Don't think like that. I promise. I will _always_ come back to you."

* * *

_One month later_

"That's the last of them," Asami said as she helped Korra unload her bags from the car. They were at the airport, dropping Korra off before she departs for the Earth Kingdom to help quash the rebellion that had sprung up after Kuvira – the military dictator who had temporarily seized power – had been defeated.

"We shall see you soon," Mako pulled Korra in for a hug. "Good luck out there."

His brother pushed him aside and pulled her in for an even tighter hug.

"Gosh Bolin, I need to breathe!"

"You can't leave us!" wailed Bolin.

His fiancée placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him away gently.

"Let's give her a few moments with Asami, shall we?" Opal said.

Asami had been fidgeting with the zip on her jacket for the past five minutes while their friends were saying goodbye. The other three walked away a few metres to give the married couple some time alone. As Asami looked into her wife's eyes, she didn't know what to say. The word 'goodbye' seemed to be caught in her throat. How on earth does one say goodbye to someone who might not come back?

Korra pulled her into a hug. Both women had tears coming down their faces. Neither of them said anything – instead, they just held each other.

"You promised you'd come back."

"I did."

"You better keep it Korra or I'll have some words to say to you."

A small chuckle escaped her wife. "I always keep my promises to you. This one is no different."

They broke apart slightly, looking at each other. Their lips crashed together as if they both thought that this could be their last one. After some time, they broke apart. Korra leaned her forehead against Asami's.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The last thing Asami saw was Korra's waving goodbye to the four friends as she entered the airport with her army bag on her shoulder.

_Six Months Later_

Asami didn't know how she managed the last six months. She kept expecting Korra to be home whenever she came home from work – sitting in her favourite chair. Every time, she came home to an empty house, she felt a little more demoralised. However, thankfully, Korra wrote. Not a week went by without hearing about her wife's adventures. She would often sign them off with 'Avatar Korra' which had been her nickname during basic training all those years ago.

Asami picked up a photo of them on their wedding day. She couldn't believe that it had been five years since then. Back then, Korra had just joined the military and had been promoted to Corporal. On their wedding, she had worn her formal military gear while Asami had worn a sleek and elegant white wedding dress. Now Korra was a captain in the army and she was heading back into danger.

When Korra had expressed the wish to join the military, Asami hadn't been too happy about it but Korra had wanted to help and fight for the United Republic. She had gone off to help stop Kuvira and The Earth Empire – as they were calling themselves. She had come home with a busted arm and a lot of bruises. Although, she had laughed off her injuries while Asami had fussed over her. Korra almost didn't come back from that war and now she was entering a new one.

Asami placed the photo back on the coffee table and let tears run down her face. She just hoped that Korra would keep her promise. Caught up in her memories, she didn't notice that the doorbell had been chiming for the past five minutes. As fast as her feet could take her, she moved through the house and towards the front door. When she opened it, she found three familiar faces grinning at her and holding up a game of charades.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked, letting them through.

"Well we thought that you would be all lonely from Korra leaving so we decided to bring some fun over," that remark earnt him a jab in the ribs from his fiancée.

"What he was meant to say is that we thought you could use some company," Opal said. "and maybe enjoy some charades."

"Thanks, guys but I don't think I am really in the mood."

Mako grabbed her hand and yanked her towards the living room.

"You're playing whether you liked to or not," he said rather forcibly.

"Okay, okay," Asami said as she rubbed her arm once it had been released. "How about guys versus girls?"

"Yes!" Opal punched the air. Bolin looked a little put out at his fiancée preferring to choose Asami over him. Asami just smiled as she took a seat next to her teammate.

"Girls first!" Mako said giving the game box to Asami.

She took a card out of it and read it, 'Harry Potter'. A grin formed on her face. Okay, she can totally ace this one. Standing in front of her teammate, she started to act out a wizarding duel. Opal got it in less than three seconds.

"Harry Potter!" she practically shouted.

"Yes!" Asami hi-fived her and took a seat.

"No fair," Bolin said. "You got an easy one."

"Luck of the draw buddy," Opal gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, no fraternising with the opposing team!" Asami pretended to get all serious, with her hands on her hips. This just made everyone laugh.

After a series of rounds, the score was tied and the girls were up. Opal took a card and walked up the front of the room and started doing some weird gesturing with her hands. Asami had no clue but she yelled out some answers which were met with a shaking of a head from her teammate. Then it finally clicked in her brain.

"_Treasure Island!_"

"Yes!" cheered Opal.

"Final round ladies," Bolin stood up rather confidently. "We are going to own you."

Bolin started acting out some scenes from the card he drew. Mako looked like he was having a hard time trying to figure out what his brother was trying to say. A smile came over his face.

"Got it!" he roared. "Moby Dick!"

"Score!" Bolin said.

"Well that makes it a tie," Opal said. "How about Bolin and I do one last one together, same card, and the first of you two to get it, wins?"

The rest of the gang looked at each other.

"Sounds fair," they said.

The round started back up with both Opal and Bolin trying to act out whatever was on the card they drew. Asami watched carefully what Opal was trying to tell her. She was determined to not let the brothers distract her. A loud ringing noise was soon interfering with her thoughts.

"Whose phone is that?" she suddenly snapped. "I am trying to concentrate."

"Um, it's yours Asami," Mako said pointing at the phone on the table in front of them.

She tried to hide the redness creeping into her cheeks as she picked it up to see who was calling her. Her face lit up when she saw who it was.

"Guys! It's Korra! She's Skyping in!"

"Answer it!" the rest of them said in unison, crowding around her so they could be seen in the camera.

"Hello Korra!" Asami said.

"Hi Korra!" the rest of the gang said waving enthusiastically.

"_Hey guys!_" Korra waved back. She was wearing her army uniform and looked to be in a tent. "_It's so good to see you."_  
"And you," Asami said, she couldn't help but let a very wide smile take over her face. "What's been going on there?"

"_A lot actually, that's why I haven't been able to call before this. Besides the internet sucks_." A laugh was let out before she continued. "_Can't really talk about that, official secrets and all_," she sighed before she smiled again, "_anyway, enough about me, what about you guys?_ _What's been happening there?_"

Bolin instantly went full-on telling Korra blow by blow everything that happened since she left. Korra listened very patiently even Bolin could have simplified everything into maybe like three sentences.

"_That sounds great Bo_!" Korra said when he finally had finished. "_Oh, I have some good news everyone_!"

Suddenly the five of them heard what sounded like an explosion in the background of Korra's call. Korra jumped from her seat as yelling and screaming could be heard from her end. The whole of her tent shook with a lot of force.

"_Gotta go!_" she said as she quickly turned off the feed.

"Korra!" Asami said. "_Korra!_"

But all that she got was a blank screen staring back at her. Shock entered her body and completely paralysed her. What had happened? Would Korra be okay? Nobody said anything for several long minutes. All Asami could think about was the look on Korra's face – it looked a little bit like the explosion had caught them off guard.

"Asami?" came the voice of Mako. "Are you okay?"

She had been staring straight into her blank screen this entire time with a horrified expression etched on her face.

"Yeah," she said in a small squeaky voice that clearly told everyone in the room that she was not fine. "Excuse me."

She quickly got up from the couch and left the room before anyone could object. Her feet hurried up her the stairs and into her bathroom. Breathe, she told herself as she held onto the sink, breathe, she will be alright. She kept repeating those words to herself as if she was trying to make them become true. When she managed to get the strength to look at herself in the mirror, she found herself staring at the trembling woman with their face stained with tears. Hurriedly, she attempted to fix herself up to look semi-presentable.

After approximately half an hour later, her feet took her back down the stairs and into the living room where the rest of her gang was sitting around, talking in hush whispers. She didn't need to be psychic to know that they had been talking about her. Instead of confronting them about it, she simply took her seat again and forced a smile on her face.

"So, where were we?" she forced herself to sound pleasant.

"Asami, we don't have to," Mako said. "We understand if you wish to be alone."

"I just wish to finish the game if that's okay."

"Okay then," Mako said, he didn't look too sure though.

Opal gripped her hands. "She will be alright, Korra's tough."

"Thanks, Opal," Asami forced a small smile.

Asami had hoped that Korra would get back to her by the next day to tell her that everything was alright. However, that didn't happen. Neither did it happen the next day or next. She kept her phone within millimetres of her fingers. Every time it rang, she jumped and hoped it was her wife but it never was. Excitement at the prospect of it being Korra would instantly evaporate into sadness every time she saw it wasn't her.

Days passed and yet nothing. Not even a letter came. Asami started to get very worried. Any day, she was sure an army solider would appear on her doorstep telling her the worst news she could possibly get. It was her biggest fear. However, no one from the military came to talk to her either which she was secretly glad about. At least that meant that nothing _bad_ had potentially happened to Korra.

Exactly a week and a half later, Asami was in bed when a noise woke her up. She groggily wiped her eyes and realised that it was her phone that was on her bedside table that was making the noise. The clock told her that it was two thirty-four in the morning.

"Who the hell is calling at this time of night?" she sounded quite angry. However, when she looked at the caller ID, it said 'caller unknown'. "Hello Asami Sato speaking," she said into the receiver when she picked up the phone.

"_Asami, I am so glad I got you!_"

Relief washed over her. She could recognise that voice anywhere.

"Korra, I have been so worried!"

"_Yeah sorry about that, I haven't been able to get into contact with you as the explosion took out our internet. It's only just come back on and I wanted to call you as soon as possible._"

"So, what happened?" Asami sank into her bed and let the relief ease her anxiety and fears that had almost driven her crazy over the past week.

"_Bloody gas explosion_," Korra answered, sounding a little annoyed. "_Some fool wasn't taking care with a blow torch and it caused a massive explosion. Nobody was killed thankfully but a few people had some serious burns._"

"What an idiot."

"_You're telling me! Anyway, how is everyone? Are they alright? I know I gave you guys a bit of a scare._"

Asami half thought of telling Korra just how scared she had been but instead decided not to worry her further.

"They will be fine once I tell them the news."

"_I noticed you didn't mention yourself. I know how you work Asami. I am sorry for giving you a scare._"

"I am just glad you're talking to me now."

"_Me too,_" Korra let out a small sigh and then her voice brightened. "_Oh, I never got to give you my good news. Guess who got leave for a very special day next month_."

"Nooooo!" Asami sat up straight with a grin plastered over her face. "You managed to get our wedding anniversary off? How did you manage that one?"

"_Your wife is a very persuasive woman. Anyway, I'll be home for a week which will be a well-deserved break!_"

Asami couldn't believe her luck. Firstly, the news that Korra was alright and now this. She felt like she was on top of the world.

* * *

_One Week Later_

Korra was cleaning her boots when a few of her comrades entered the tent.

"Yo Captain, I hear you get some leave soon," one of them said.

"How did you manage that?" another said.

"Well it's a funny story Akira," she said. "I walked up to the General and simply asked for time off. The end." Akira let out a small laugh. "Okay, there may have been more to it than that," Korra admitted, "but I needed this time off and I wanted to surprise my wife for our anniversary."

"You never told us you were married!" one said.

"You never asked Genki," Korra pointed out. "But yes, happily married for the past four years, three hundred and forty-eight days."

"Wow, fifth wedding anniversary," Genki looked impressed. "Congrats Capt!"

"Yeah congrats!" the other two smiled at her.

Korra put her boots on and adjusted her army jacket.

"Come on guys, the enemy prisoner won't escort himself."

* * *

The day of Asami and Korra's wedding anniversary was upon them. Asami had decided to surprise her wife with a party and invite everyone. That meant Tenzin and his family, Varrick and Zhu Li, Kai, the Beifongs, Mako, Bolin, her in-laws, Kya, Katara – practically everyone they knew. They had all gathered outside under white tents drinking and eating the nibbles from the waitstaff (yes, she had gone all out with this party but when your last name is Sato, you can afford it).

Asami was sitting in one of these tents drinking champagne while she chatted away to Tenzin and Pema. Every few moments, her eyes flittered to her phone that was on the table next to her.

"I'm sure Korra is on her way," Tenzin said as he noticed this happen for the fifth time within the last minute.

"I'm just nervous that's all," she replied.

At least she hoped it was nerves she was feeling. She hadn't heard anything from Korra since that phone call in the middle of the night. Not even a letter had come her way. She was probably busy, yes, that'll be it. Asami took a small sip of her champagne and looked out to see what everyone was doing. Meelo, Ikki and Rohan were playing some gang or another – it looked like tag. The Beifongs were spread out, each with their own group. Katara and her two other children were in conversation with Zhu Li while her husband Varrick chatted away to Mako and Bolin. It looked like Varrick was showing off his latest invention.

"Asami!" she turned around and saw her mother and father-in-law, Tonraq and Senna, heading her way. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hello," she said giving them a hug. "Haven't seen you guys in ages. Glad you could make it today."

"Of course!" Senna said. "We wouldn't miss it."

"I can't believe it's been five years since you guys tied the knot," Tonraq said. "Time really flies by."

"I think it's time to start thinking about the next step – little ones hopefully," Senna hinted not too subtlety.

"Korra and I haven't even discussed children yet," Asami said with a small laugh. Although she wouldn't be too opposed to the idea of having children one day. She made a mental note to discuss it with Korra when she had the chance. It would certainly be the next step for them. They had now been married for five years and together for a total of ten years.

"Speaking of Korra," Jinora had suddenly popped up making the four adults jump, "isn't that her?"

She was pointing to a sleek black car that had made its way into the long driveway. Asami could feel a warm smile emulating her features. She walked towards the car with the others behind her.

"It's about ti-" she started to say but it wasn't Korra who stepped out of the car. It was a gentleman (maybe in his forties?) dressed in a red military outfit. His black hair was cut into cropped style. He must have been quite a high ranking as his chest had several medals attached to it. Maybe a general or something.

"Asami Sato?" the man asked as his eyes flickered from each member of the group.

"That's me," Asami was rather confused. What was going on? The man's eyes fell onto her and he looked a little grim.

"Could we have a word in private?" the man's eyes flickered back towards the group.

"We'll be waiting for you at the party," Tenzin said as he ushered his daughter and wife back before following Asami's in-laws.

"Can I help you Mr…?" Asami said when they finally were alone.

"Oh, excuse my manners, General Iroh at your service," the man shook her hand before adopting a sad look on his face. "I am very sorry to be here under these circumstances but it involves your wife Korra."

"K-Korra?" Asami stammered. What about Korra? "Is she alright?" she continued, her voice was fast and urgent.

"I am very sorry to say but on October 9th, her unit was attacked while escorting a prisoner. I am afraid there were no survivors."

The champagne glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the ground. No, this couldn't be happening, she thought as tears came down her face, Korra couldn't be…no this wasn't true.

"I am very sorry," Iroh said again, looking even more upset than he did before.

Asami dropped to the ground with her hand pressed against her face. How could Korra be gone?

"You promised," she sobbed softly into her hands. "You promised."

* * *

In a prison cell a long way away, chained to the wall, Korra pulled at her chains attempting to try and free herself but it was no use. It hadn't been much use for the past two weeks. She was stuck here and there was no way out. Suddenly the door opened and in walked a man she recognised straight away accompanied by a women in a white coat.

"You know escape is useless," Commander Guan said but Korra didn't say anything. "Dr Sheng, how is the project for this one?"

Dr Sheng dropped down and looked Korra up and down before she smiled.

"I believe she will do very nicely.

**A/N: This is an idea I had. Hope it was good. More to come.**


	2. How To Cope

**Chapter 2: How To Cope**

Asami let the tears come down her face and fall onto the ground. The whole world around her disappeared as the grief consumed every fibre of her being. Her wife, her soulmate, was now gone. She didn't know how long she was there or was she aware of her surroundings but a voice had interrupted her.

"Asami? What's wrong?"

Asami looked up with a tear-stricken face to see Senna and Tonraq standing over her – Senna had knelt down and was rubbing her back. Immediately, she pulled Senna into a hug which took her by surprise but she allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"Asami? Please tell us what's the matter."

She gulped. How was she going to tell them? Korra was their only child and they were very close. However, they seemed to read who this was about – after all only one person could cause Asami to be this upset.

"Is it Korra?" Tonraq and she nodded. He looked alarmed. "Is she okay?"

Asami couldn't muster much but she was able to shake her head. "No," she cried to horrified looks from her in-laws. Asami summoned up every ounce of strength she could but her voice shook. "She's…she's…she's…gone."

"What?!"

Asami wiped her face with a handkerchief that Iroh had handed her.

"Her envoy was attacked," Asami managed to say.

They looked at her dumbstruck before tears rolled down their faces. They gripped each other and allowed their emotions to pour out of them. People had started noticing that they were upset at something. There was calling out to them and people walking up to them. Asami shook again. How was she going to tell them?

There were several long gruelling minutes as Asami managed to inform some people including Tenzin of the news. Saying the words out loud made it even more real for her. There was a part of her that hoped that it was some cruel joke and Korra would pop out of nowhere laughing but that never happened. Tenzin led Asami over to a tent where she collapsed in a chair. People kept coming up to her offering their condolences. It was nice but she didn't know how much more of this she could muster. Tenzin had quickly decided that too many people were around and so he took it upon himself to shepherd everyone out. He then took Asami up to the house so she could get some rest.

However, rest seemed to be elusive. That night, she tossed and turned as her mind kept picturing Korra being shot to death by a dark shadow. Sweat poured down her face that mixed with tears.

"No!" she yelled as she sat straight up. Breathing hard, she looked around the dark room. The bed was empty next to her. More tears came down her face. It hadn't all been a dream. Korra was really gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

Korra yanked on her chains for the hundredth time that day but like every other time, she wasn't going anywhere. She had lost track of the number of days she had been in this cell. The days seemed to have blurred together. Korra's eyes started to droop – she was so tired. She hadn't been able to sleep in days.

"Wake up!" a guard yelled before taking a bucket and throwing water over her.

Dripping wet, Korra looked up to see the guard exiting the cell. No sleep and barely any food. How was supposed to survive in this place? However, she must. If she ever wanted to see her friends and family again…if she wanted to see Asami again. Stay strong, she told herself, you can make it through this but a part of her wanted it to be over.

"Get up!" came another guard's voice before she felt two hands pull her to her feet. She could barely stand; she was so weak. "Come," he said before unlocking her and forcing her to walk down the prison passageways. There were few other prisoners in this area of the prison. They all looked as beaten down as she did.

She was led into a small chamber where Dr Sheng was waiting. She let a smile come over her face – well if you could say it was a smile, it looked more like an evil smirk to Korra.

"Captain," she said in a mocking tone, "take a seat."

The guard forced Korra down onto a table before strapping her down so she couldn't move a single muscle. Another person in a white coat attached probes to her head.

"No," Korra struggled to say but Dr Sheng was prepping an injection.

"Now this will hurt," she said looking rather pleased. God, she was so psychotic. Dr Sheng injected the needle into her wrist. The mixture burned as it entered her body. Korra could have screamed in pain but she bit her lip to stop herself giving them the satisfaction. However, she knew they could tell she was in pain. The injection worked instantly as it had done before. Swimming before her eyes, she could see people that she vaguely recognised – Tenzin, Bolin, Mako – before one came into clear focus.

"Asami?" she whispered.

The figure of Asami smiled at her.

"Now," came a voice before a switch was flipped.

Volts of electricity soon coursed their way through her body. She let screams echo throughout the room. The image of Asami changed from a beautiful goddess into a snarling snake. No more, she begged the universe, no more please. She didn't know how much more she could take.

Suddenly, it all stopped and Korra let out a final shriek of pain.

"That's enough for today," Dr Sheng said as she wrote down some notes. "We will see you tomorrow Korra."

* * *

Asami threaded one of her diamond earrings through her ear lobe as she looked into the mirror. Once she had finished, she straightened out any creases in her black dress. Today was a day she had been silently dreading – Korra's memorial. It had been two weeks since Iroh had brought the news that Korra was never going to come back to her. They had been the hardest two weeks in her life and she knew that it was only going to get harder despite what people said about time healing all wounds.

A head popped into her bathroom. It was Opal.

"You ready Asami?" she said in a soft voice while Asami nodded.

She couldn't speak. All she could do is nod and follow people's lead. As if Opal had sense this, she looped her arm in Asami's and led her down the stairs into the living room where all Korra's friends and family were. Everyone was wearing black and looking very sombre. Once she appeared, all eyes flickered onto her. Suddenly she wished she could disappear. Opal, however, confidently led Asami through the thicket of people – many of whom gave their condolences as she passed. Asami could only nod. Her voice hadn't yet returned and she doubt it would.

Opal led her over to where Mako and Bolin were standing. They were huddled in a corner talking to Lin. The second that Asami and Opal arrived, they quickly stopped whatever conversation they had been having to look their way. Asami wished people would stop doing that. She just wanted to slide on by rather than have everyone point and whisper. Yes, she was the grieving widow, it just made her want to curl in bed and cry while not seeing a single soul.

"How are you doing?" Bolin asked which earned him a jab from Mako. "What?"

"Dude, look at her," Mako said. "She's obviously not fine."

"Guys," Opal shot them a warning look each before launching into conversation with Mako about his police career which Lin contributed to. Asami was pleased that Opal had changed the subject. It was just easier to let people talk around her rather than joining in on any conversation.

"Everyone, it's time for the speeches," came a voice.

Oh no, this was the part that Asami was dreading. Yes, she had managed to write a speech but saying it in front of everyone would be so difficult. People started to move towards a table laden with flowers with a picture of Korra in the centre. They couldn't have a funeral due to them not having a body. Iroh had explained that the attack had happened in now Earth Empire territory and trying to get there would be very difficult, if not impossible. They had tried but all efforts to recover the bodies of the fallen had been for nothing.

The first person up was one of Korra's army buddies who had been elected to speak on behalf of the military. His voice was strong as he spoke.

"I remember this one time about Captain," he said, "we were being gunned down – we were outmatched two to one but she still gave us the strength to continue. I don't know where that strength came from – we had certain defeat coming our way but she inspired us to continue, to keep fighting. We ended up winning that battle thanks to her." He placed a piece of shrapnel next to the photo of Korra. "This would have killed me if she hadn't saved my life that day. Thank you, Captain. Life isn't going to be the same without you in it."

Tenzin spoke next on behalf of his family.

"Korra when I met you, you were this hot headed sixteen-year-old and as I grew to know you, you became the best friend and confidant a guy could ask for. You were a role model to my children and you were a good friend to me and Pema. The fact that you no longer will be around tears apart my heart. I just hope you are in a better place."

People had started to sniffle. Korra's white dog Naga whined in the corner. Asami was determinably not looking at her as it was too painful to look at. Next up were Tonraq and Senna. Asami knew that this would be the most difficult to hear.

"Korra, as parents, you couldn't make us prouder," Tonraq said as Senna held onto him. "You went headfirst into a war knowing that you might not make it back. We just want you to know that we love you and we always will."

That seemed to be all that he could get out before he dissolved into tears. Tenzin and Kya helped him and his wife off to one side. All eyes were now on Asami. She suddenly couldn't feel her body. It was her turn. She made her way up to the front and was very aware of everyone staring at her. Tears rolled down her face as she took out a piece of paper that had her speech scrawled on it.

"Korra," she started very shakily, "the days I have spent with you have been the best I could ever ask for. You gave me hope, love, laughter and spirit. When you asked me to marry you, it was the best of all the days – knowing that we would be together forever. Now that you are gone…" she broke off for a few moments as she struggled to keep going. She met Kya's eyes who gave her an encouraging smile. It gave her the strength she needed to continue. "Now that you are gone, I know it might seem like I am alone but I know you will always be with me – in spirit, looking over me. I love you Korra, I have always loved you and I always will."

Asami blew a small kiss at the smiling photo of Korra. People started to cry even more than they had before. For Asami, the grief was too much. She headed back into a corner where Bolin and Mako held her.

"That was a great speech," Mako said.

"Yeah, very sweet," agreed Bolin.

"Thanks, guys," croaked Asami.

Maybe, just maybe, she might be able to make it through the day.

* * *

It was Christmas time in Beifong household in Zaofu – one of the only places in the Earth Kingdom that were safe from war. Opal watched as her fiancé and his brother helped hang baubles on the tree. Bolin was singing carols as he did which irritated his brother and made Opal let out a small giggle.

"That should do it," Bolin said after hanging the last decoration.

"Looks good Bo," her mother, Suyin, said clapping him on the shoulder.

"Can't believe it's Christmas already," Mako said with a smile. "The year has gone by awfully fast."

"I know," Bolin replied. "So much has happened."

A small silence came over the group as they remembered what had happened. Opal's mother was the first to break it.

"Well instead of being sad, let's remember the good times," she suggested.

"Like when Asami and Korra were in a love triangle with Mako," Opal said. "Looking back, it is kind of a funny situation knowing what would happen."

Everyone laughed, even Mako who didn't exactly have the best time in that situation. The rest of the decorations were put up as people swapped stories about the year that had gone by – the good times and the bad times. It made the whole doom and gloom that they had felt before go away.

"So," her mother started as they regrouped in her living room, "is Asami joining us? I thought she would be here by now."

Another silence was cast over them as Opal, Bolin and Mako all exchanged a look.

"Well we have invited her," Opal began.

"But we don't think she will show up," Mako finished.

Opal's mother looked a little disproving at this.

"She shouldn't be alone at a time like this. Christmas is a time for family."

"I think she doesn't think she has any family left," Opal said very quietly, "now that Korra is gone."

"She has us," Bolin said. "Doesn't she realise that?"

"Maybe not Bo," Mako said gripping his shoulder. "Maybe not."

"Who knows, she might still turn up," her mother said.

It sounded like she was trying to stay positive. However, Opal didn't think Asami was likely going to show. She just hoped that she was wrong.

A few days later, Opal woke up on Christmas morning feeling extremely excited. Judging by the fact that it was barely light outside, it must be very early in the morning. She didn't care though. It was Christmas! It didn't matter how old she was. She would always be excited like a little kid. Next to her, Bolin was sprawled out and snoring quite heavily. She had to let out a small giggle. He could be so cute. She started to gently nudge him and calling his name softly. Bolin just grunted and turned over as he continued to sleep on. This called for desperate action.

"Bolin!" she yelled which made him jump up with a fright.

"What! What's happening?"

"It's Christmas!" Opal jumped out of bed with speed which rivalled the fastest creature. "Hurry up!"

"Coming dear!"

Later that morning, after everyone had finally woken up (Opal had waited very impatiently for people), it was time for presents. They were grouped around the Christmas tree that had several dozen presents underneath it. One by one, people went up to hand out their presents to their intended recipients.

"Oh my gosh, thanks mum," Opal had just opened her present and inside were a couple of gift certificates for makeovers.

"I thought you could use them before your wedding sweetheart," her mother gave her a giant hug.

"Good idea!"

Eventually, only a small number of presents remained but nobody was claiming them.

"Who are those for?" Opal asked. Nobody knew so she went up to check the label. "They're for Asami."

Her heart sank. Asami hadn't ended up making it. Nobody has seen her since the funeral. After the holidays, Opal made it her goal to try and get Asami back on track.

* * *

_Six Weeks Later_

Asami was curled up on the couch re-watching The Golden Girls. It just happened to be on TV at that moment. She wasn't really watching it though – she just liked the noise; it was a good distraction from her thoughts. The noise of the TV was soon interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Go away, she thought desperately. She didn't want to be disturbed. She just wanted to be on her own. Company was the last thing she needed.

"Asami, I know you're in there," came Mako's voice.

Great, she thought, Mako isn't likely to give up anytime soon. He could be very stubborn at times and this was bound to be one of those times. Nevertheless, she didn't move. Instead, she curled up to the pillow she was holding tighter. Maybe if she just stayed here, they would leave and not come back.

"Asami, we haven't seen you in ages, please come out," Opal's voice was softer than she had ever heard it. It almost broke Asami's heart to hear Opal like that but she just couldn't face them. She couldn't face the world beyond her four walls. Not yet anyway. "We miss you."

Asami missed them too but she just couldn't, not after what has happened.

"We'll break down the door if we have to!" Mako shouted.

"Mako!" Opal sounded shocked.

"I mean it Asami! We will."

"We are not breaking down the door Mako!"

"We will if we need to!"

"Go away," Asami whispered. "Please leave me alone."

Her voice was drowned out by the banging that Mako was doing against the door. The banging continued for several more minutes until it finally stopped. Maybe they had given up. Asami was hopeful they had. It wasn't until she heard a thud against the door did she realise she had been hoping in vain. It had sounded like Mako had made good on his promise to try and break the door down but all she heard was a yelp as he failed.

"Mako!" came Opal's voice.

"What? I just wanted to see if I could."

"Come on guys," Bolin's voice said. "Let's get out of here. There's no point in banging on a door for the rest of the night."

"True," sighed Opal. She raised her voice. "Asami, we are going to leave but please, think about what we have said."

Asami fell sideways on the couch and cried. In the background, The Golden Girls was still playing.

The next months flew by. Instead of shutting herself in her house, Asami had decided to throw herself into her work to try and forget her troubles. It worked. She would come home and be too tired to do anything but sleep. Being the CEO of Future Industries turned out to be a blessing in disguise. People were vying for her help with projects left and right which left her thoughts only ever on work.

However, on one very particular day, it was hard to keep her thoughts straying and instead focusing on work. She was at her desk pouring over some drawings for some new designs she was supposed to be working on. However, concentrating on them seemed to be a task her brain just couldn't perform. Her pencil drooped over the paper as she sighed. Her eyes flickered to a picture of her and Korra that was still on her desk. The picture had been taken on their wedding day. They looked so happy in the photo.

"I wish you were here," she whispered as she looked at the picture. "It's just not the same."

The door suddenly burst open and her assistant, Isao, was hurriedly chasing after five people – Mako, Bolin, Opal, Jinora and Tenzin.

"Miss Sato is very busy!" Isao squeaked as he tried to shepherd the others out.

"What is going on?" Asami had gotten to her and stared down at the people who had intruded into her office. "Isao, I told you, no interruptions."

"This is an invention Asami," Mako said in full force.

"Is it now?" Asami's eyes were slits. She didn't exactly like having people burst into her office especially on today's date.

"We haven't seen you for _months!_" Mako continued. "All you do is work, work and more work."

"It's not healthy Asami," Jinora said.

"I know losing Korra was hard-" Tenzin started but it was the wrong thing to say.

"_Hard?_" Asami had rolled her fists into balls and her voice had become so dangerous that everyone took a step backward. "No, Korra going off to war, that was hard, learning that she had to fight again, that was also hard. But this? This is impossible!"

"It was hard for us too," Opal looked like she was trying to sympathise but Asami wasn't having it.

"You guys have no idea what I am going through," she shouted. "I lost my wife; my best friend and you guys want to sit around and play card games and forget about it."

"No, we want to help you through it," Bolin said. "We want to be there for you but you won't let us."

"How could you do this to me on today of all days?"

"Um," there was a look that was exchanged between them. Asami was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Do you even know what day it is?" she roared.

"Um no?" Mako said.

Asami let out a cold, cruel laugh; one that didn't suit her.

"It's Korra's birthday today, so forgive me if I am not in the 'hanging out' mood." There was an awkward silence as this set in. "So please," Asami continued. "Please leave. Now." She pointed to the doorway. "Or I'll have security escort you out."

The six other people in the room shuffled awkwardly out of the room, however, Opal paused at the door.

"Please Asami, just think about what we've said."

She left before Asami could respond. Once the door clicked shut, Asami collapsed onto her chair and buried her face in her hands as she let tears cascade down her face.

"Oh Korra, I miss you so much," she sobbed.

* * *

Korra was in her cell reading a book. She had finally been allowed some reading material to pass the time. Pity it was all propaganda for Commander Guan's war. She sighed as she turned the page. It was a thinly veiled attempt of what they were trying to do. Still, it was good to know what was going on in the world around her. She hadn't had a lot of communication with the outside wall. No letters or phone calls were allowed. She would have done anything for a phone call but alas, that was out of the question. The only real human interaction was either when she talked to herself (which had started to increase) or with the guard outside her door.

She sighed as she turned the page. What she wouldn't give if she could just bolt out and never have to come back here? However, she knew it was useless. She would be caught before she even knew it. The door opened and the guard she had come to know as Taigen walked in carrying a small bowl of noodles. At least they were feeding her.

"Supper," he said.

"Thanks, Taigen," Korra took the bowl with a smile which was returned.

Taigen took a seat opposite Korra as he watched her eat.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Just supposed to watch you," he shrugged.

"Alright," Korra said. Whatever floats your boat, she added in her head.

Once she had finished Taigen took the bowl and left, leaving Korra alone in her cell again. She leaned across the floor and looked up at the ceiling. There were a few bars in the top where she could see a slit of the moon beaming down at her. Was this going to be her life from now on? What was going to happen to her? She had already spent months in this hellhole and nothing.

Her thoughts wandered onto Asami. God, how she missed her so much. She was probably going spare wondering where she was. She could picture her yelling at the general to rescue her but she knew she was in deep enemy territory. It would be ages to get to her – that's if they would come at all.

She shut her eyes and soon sleep came over her. However, it wasn't long before water splashed over her and two sets of hands grabbed her and pulled her out of the cell. No, she thought, not now. They lead her into a room where someone else was being walked into the room. She didn't get a good look at whoever it was. The guards who had dragged her into the room suddenly were grabbing her arm and injecting something into her veins. She let out a yelp as the room shook around her. She grabbed her head and tried to focus. Across the room, the other figure was walking towards her and soon came into focus.

"Asami?" Korra said clutching her head. It couldn't be… could it?

Asami laughed a cold cruel laugh that didn't sound like her. In a flash, her leg came crashing down onto her shoulder forcing her to the ground.

"Asmai, what are you doing?" moaned Korra. "This isn't you."

This time a fist crashed into her neck causing pain to shoot through her body.

"Fight back," came a voice.

No, thought Korra but the Asami figure in front of her grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and forced her backwards. Something inside of her snapped. Images of Asami turning into a snake shot through her mind. She leapt forward and forced Asami to the ground.

Behind her, a grinning Dr Sheng was making something off her paper.

**A/N: So this the next chapter. What is going to happen to Korra? Stay tuned to find out!**


	3. Wedding Bells

**Chapter 3: Wedding Bells**

Asami drained the last of her drink and went to pour herself another one but found that the bottle was empty. Strange, she could have sworn it was a new bottle. Nevertheless, she opened the cabinet behind her desk where several bottles were standing. Her fingers reached out a grabbed one as and she used it to refill her drink. There were barely enough in the bottle to fill the glass. Didn't she just buy these?

The glass was brought up to her lips and she took a long sip. Her eyes strained to meet the clock on her desk. It read a quarter to eleven. Had she really been in her office this long? Well, today wasn't the best time for her. Today was the one-year anniversary of the day she found out that her wife was no longer on this earth. That also meant that today would be her sixth wedding anniversary but now that she was a widow, no more anniversaries. It was a depressing thought but it was a fact and she had to accept it.

She brought her glass to her lips and drained it in one gulp. Out of the window, she could see people going about their business. People in their Satomobiles heading home perhaps. People walking down the street, laughing and talking. It was a Friday night after all. Maybe they were on their way to some exciting event? Her eyes focused on two people in particular. The girl grabbed the boy's arm and laughed with the biggest smile on her face. The boy responded by wrapping his arms around her and giving her a small kiss on the top of her head. A pang of jealous rang in her heart. She remembered how she and Korra used to be, wandering out past their bedtimes, laughing and having a good time but that was now in the past.

The clock finally chimed eleven and she got to her feet yawning slightly. Maybe it was time for her to head out. It was late after all. She stumbled a bit as she tried to reach her office door. The room seemed to spin a little bit as she reached for the door knob. It took her several attempts to try and open the door. Outside, she noticed that her assistant's desk was empty. He probably went home ages ago. It was usually only her working this late these days. In the old days, there would be a few of them but now, it was only her. The lights flickered slightly as she walked towards the elevator. Maybe she should call the electrician in the morning. Inside the elevator, she pressed the floor for the car park and waited until the doors opened again.

She fumbled with her keys as she walked towards her own Satomobile. The keys slipped from her hands as attempted to get them into the door lock.

"Don't tell me you are going to drive in that state," came a familiar voice from behind her.

She spun round and saw Mako leaning against a pole in the car park. He looked as if he had been crying a lot and waiting for her. Well, she guessed she didn't look any better herself.

"What's it to you?" she snapped at him.

"Asami, I can tell you've been drinking," he moved towards her. "You shouldn't be driving."

"So, what if I have?" her words were slurred and Mako started to move in and out of focus.

"Hey, I'm not judging here but I really think you shouldn't be driving."

Asami looked at her Satomobile that had now suddenly split into two. Hmm, he did have a point. She had been drinking a lot that day.

"Let me take you home," he offered.

Asami bit her lip before she nodded slowly. Mako helped her over to his own Satomobile and she clambered into the front seat. The drive back to her place was silent. It seemed that the two friends didn't know what to say to each other. This has been the first time they had been in the same vicinity of each other for a while.

"So," Asami tried to think of a conversation, "made any arrests recently?"

"Some Triple Threats gang members," Mako said without taking his eyes off the road. "Nothing new really."

"Ah," Asami nodded.

The conversation had died from there. It seemed like neither friend knew how to be around each other. The rest of the tip passed in awkward silence until they reached Asami's house. She nearly tripped and fell as she attempted to get out of the Satomobile.

"Here let me help," Mako grabbed her arm and hoisted it over his shoulder.

With his help, Asami managed to enter her own home (it had been a mission fiddling with her house keys though). Mako helped her up to her bedroom where she collapsed onto her bed. She was asleep within seconds.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of something sizzling. It must be bacon as she knew that smell anywhere. She tried to get up but her head was splitting. Argh, she let out a small groan as she held it. How much had she had to drink last night? A sickly feeling came over her. She felt like she was going to throw up but she managed to keep it together. The smell of bacon wafted into her bedroom. She managed to get out of her bed and out of yesterday's outfit. It took some doing though.

In the kitchen, she found Mako cooking up a storm. There was bacon in a pan, eggs and toast on plates just waiting for the last bit to be added. Mako looked bright and cheery – don't as Asami how – when she walked in.

"Morning," he said. "I made you breakfast."

He slid the bacon onto the two plates and placed it on the table before pouring out some coffee into two mugs. She looked at the coffee with a grateful expression. Coffee was exactly what she needed – and bacon.

"Thanks, Mako," Asami slid into a chair and started eating the eggs which were a little rubbery but eatable. "Did you stay here all night?"

"Yeah," Mako nodded and Asami noticed that the couch had been made into a bed.

"You do realise we have guest bedrooms," she mumbled.

She then realised that she said 'we' instead of 'I'. She quickly went back into eating her bacon which was exactly what she needed to cure her hangover. Mako had noticed as well but he decided against saying anything.

"I didn't want to impose," he said softly.

There was silence as they both tucked into their food.

"You coming to the wedding in a couple of weeks?" he asked, breaking the silence that had been imposing on them for the past several minutes.

"What wedding?" Asami was confused.

"Bolin and Opal's!" Mako said before sighing. "Well, I don't blame you for forgetting."

Across from where they were sitting, she could see the wedding invitation attached to her fridge. It had been there for the past couple of years now. Guilt raised within her. She knew that Bolin and Opal had postponed planning their wedding due to Korra's passing but now that it was here…could she handle it?

"I don't know," Asami sighed. "I haven't seen Bolin or Opal in months. The last time I saw them I shouted at them. They may not want me at the wedding."

"Hey, we know why," Mako smiled. "You were upset."

"I think I was angry as well," Asami ran her fingers through her hair. "Angry at the whole situation – Korra dying on me – well that wasn't exactly the best thing to happen to me."

"Nor us," Mako agreed. "But we must continue on."

Asami grew still. She knew he had a point, but could she?

That night she went to bed and her eyes were drawn to Korra's things. They hadn't been touched since she left to go to war. Asami still slept on her side of the bed. It was just a habit she couldn't exactly get rid of. As she lay her head against her pillow, her thoughts never leaving her dead wife.

Anger at the universe burst inside of her. They had just started to build a life together before it all got taken away from her. She punched her pillow in her anger. Why did life have to throw her into this situation? Why couldn't it have left her and Korra alone? They had been happy – _so happy_. She groaned. Guess sleep wouldn't be on the menu that night.

After several hours of attempting to sleep, she finally conceded and threw off her blankets. She headed through the empty dark house into her living room. Inside, she opened the drink's cabinet and poured herself a drink.

"To you my love, happy anniversary," she took a long sip and sank into her armchair. Next to her was a photo of Korra and some of her army buddies. Asami picked up the photo and smiled at it and let the memory of that day wash over her. It may have been three years ago but she could remember those happy times very vividly.

_Asami walked out of the house into the open yard where Korra and her buddies were sitting around a table drinking and smoking. Korra smiled when her wife approached her laden with food._

_"__Thanks, Mrs Sato," one of the buddies said swiping some chips from the bowl she was carrying._

_"__You're welcome Taku," Asami eyes wandered onto her wife who was taking a sip of the beer she was holding. Asami gave a small scowl at the cigarette in her hand. She never liked Korra smoking but at least she only did it on occasion and never in the house. Korra seemed to notice Asami's disproving glare._

_"__Sorry guys, we gotta quit the cigarettes," she said as she put out the one she was holding on the ashtray. "Wife has spoken."_

_There was a small collective sound of groaning but they all did as they were told which Asami was glad about. She gathered some of the empty beer bottles and headed into the house with Korra following her also carrying some empty bottles._

_"__Thanks for your help today," Korra swept her arms around her wife and gave her a long kiss. Asami could taste the cigarettes on her breath. "Sorry," Korra seemed to have noticed this and looked a little guilty._

_Asami shook her head a little and leaned down to put the bottles in their recycling bin. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see her wife checking her out. It made her grin a little._

_"__Can I help you?" she asked in a teasing way._

_"__No, I am good," Korra reply, her eyes not leaving their spot._

_Asami grinned again and gave her wife a small peck on her cheek._

_"__Maybe you should head back out, your friends will wonder what happened to you."_

_Korra wrapped her arms around her and grinned as well._

_"__I much rather spend time with my sexy wife."_

_Asami playfully pushed her. "Go on you."_

_Korra laughed before heading back outside._

_It was some time before Asami headed back outside._

_"__Okay group photo," she called holding up her phone._

_"__Come on guys," Korra said herding people into a photo._

_"__Say cheese!"_

_"__Cheese!" _

Asami placed the photo back down and relaxed in the chair, lost in memories. Sleep soon managed to find her.

The day of Opal and Bolin's wedding drew closer and closer. With each day that passed, her nerves started to set in. She kept going back and forwards on this whole going issue. Would she still be invited? Her friendship with the happy couple hadn't been exactly been stable recently. People would probably whisper about her behaviour and she knew they would have a point. As the day approached, her phone rang several times a day. It was from Opal every time. Maybe she was wondering if she was coming. Asami never bothered to answer it. She didn't know what she would say to her – sorry but I'm still in mourning and don't feel like celebrating?

The day before the wedding came and Asami lay in bed that morning. Looking over at her alarm clock read that it was seven twenty-nine. Guess it was time for work but she couldn't move for some reason. Usually, she would be able to force herself out but not today – well every day recently. Argh, she let out a small groan. Her alarm suddenly went off. Time to start the day Asami, she thought. Somehow, with all of her strength, she forced herself out of her bed and to work.

Once she was at work, she managed to lose herself once again in the hustle and bustle. All-day her phone kept ringing and people kept knocking on her door. It seemed like today was going to be one of those days. She felt sorry for her assistant whom she kept racing around the building like a mad animal as he went from department to department trying to get the information she needed for whatever project she was working on. Varrick never stopped calling her. It seemed he was a source of never-ending crazy ideas. In the background, she could hear Zhu Li trying to get him under control. She always had to smile at this. At least someone was reining Varrick in. Her phone went off again. That would be him again, she sighed as she picked it up.

"Varrick, for the hundredth time, we are not adding rockets to glider suits!"

"_Oh, Asami, so glad I have finally caught you_!"

It wasn't Varrick. It was Opal. A sinking feeling could be felt in the pit of her stomach. Well, she knew that sooner or later Opal would manage to get a hold of her.

"Um, hi Opal. What can I do for you?"

"_I am just wondering if you are still coming tomorrow. I know you did RSVP but I just thought…_" her voice trailed off and the words 'that since Korra died whether or not you would still be coming' hung in the air. "_Anyway, are you coming? We would love to have you there!_"

Asami could feel her voice stuck in her throat before she knew it, she was agreeing to it.

"Of course, you'll see me there, why would I miss it?"

"_Oh, that's fantastic news! I'll let Bolin know! I know you're busy so I'll leave you to it! Thanks again Asami_!"

Asami had to mentally whack herself. Why did she agree to go when she wasn't even sure she was going to go anyway? Well, she agreed and so she must go. She sighed again as she hung up the phone. Well, at least it could be fun.

The next day dawned brightly. It seemed like the weather was enjoying the prospect of Opal and Bolin finally tying the knot or maybe it was just enjoying the fact that the weekend was finally here. It took Asami an age to figure out what to wear. It seemed like nothing she had was seemed right. Eventually, she settled on the same red dress she wore to Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding.

"You can do this Asami," she spoke into her bedroom's mirror. "You can do this."

She checked her watch and yelped at the time. She should have left twenty minutes ago. A car was waiting for her outside which she clambered into as she managed to leave the house, hopping on one foot as she placed a heel on. The journey to the venue took a lot shorter than she had wanted. She still wasn't sure if this was a good idea. Dread filled her. Maybe it was the idea of facing everyone after avoiding everyone for so long. She took a long deep breath. This was about Opal and Bolin. All she had to do was focus on that and she would be just fine.

The venue was already packed with people – mostly people she did know but there were a few people she didn't recognise. At the front, by the alter, she could see Bolin looking very handsome in a tux with Mako standing next to him. She let a smile come over her face. Despite her dread, she was very happy for him. She managed to remain unseen at the back for the procession. As the music started, a very happy Opal entered and walked down the aisle. Tears flooded Asami's eyes but for once, these were happy tears and not sad ones. They were finally getting married.

"I do," Bolin said.

"I do," Opal said.

"Then by the power vested with me, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the celebrant said raising his arms.

Bolin drew Opal in for a long kiss while everyone cheered.

The wedding soon moved into the reception area of the venue. It took her some time but she managed to find a table with her name on it. She sat down and grabbed a drink from one of the waiters that were walking around. As people filed in, she wondered who would be sitting with her. The sit on her right would be occupied by Zhu Li and next to her would be Varrick. Well, at least she was sitting with people she knew. Her eyes shifted to the placecard that was next to her.

It read 'Korra'.

Sweat started pouring down her face. Her hands shook. Why was there a place for Korra? Tears started to fall down her face. The drink in her hand wobbled as it may to her lips. She drowned it in one gulp.

"You okay Asami?" Jinora had joined her table. It seemed like the seats opposite her would be occupied by Jinora and her boyfriend Kai. Her eyes flickered onto the placecard that Asami's eyes couldn't leave. "Oh, Asami." She quickly grabbed it and lobbed it into a bin. Instead of sitting in her assigned spot, she took the seat next to Asami. "It's okay. We all miss her."

"Thanks, Jinora," Asami blew her nose on her napkin. "God, I keep falling apart don't I?" she let out a small fake laugh.

"It's okay," Jinora patted her on the back. "We understand and anyone who doesn't, are just jerks."

Asami smiled at her words and let herself be distracted by her champagne glass and the food that was arriving. The rest of the wedding passed with Asami managing to keep it all together – well that was until the speeches started. Bolin had stood up and did a beautiful speech that everyone was crying at. However, he ended it with people he was acknowledging that couldn't make it – some people who were overseas, his parents and…Korra. Asami lost it there. Luckily everyone else was too absorbed in the speeches to pay her any notice. This was something she was secretly glad about.

The wedding soon reached its party time where everyone was getting onto the dance floor. Several people – she didn't know who – asked for a dance. She politely declined. She didn't feel much like dancing. The last time she had danced at a wedding has been her own. She sighed as she looked out at the happy couples. Jinora was dancing with Kai. It would be them next, she could feel it. They had been dating for several years now but they hadn't moved in together yet. Asami knew that Kai wanted to but he was a little nervous about asking Jinora if she wanted to.

"Asami, there you are!" Opal and Bolin had managed to find her.

"Congratulations you two!" she said, getting up and giving the happy couple a hug. "Beautiful wedding."

"Thanks," they both said with a smile.

"We're just glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't have dared missed it."

Deep down, she knew that if she had, she would have regretted it. Being here now, she was glad she had come.

Opal's eyes fell on the missing placecard on the seat that Jinora had been occupying. Her eyebrows raised slightly.

"Sorry, I just thought all the seating had been allocated but this seat hadn't been."

"It was, it was just that it was Korra's seat," Asami said in the smallest possible voice.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Opal wrapped her arms around her friend. "I guess the venue got the old seating chart. I am so sorry."

Behind them, they could see some Beifong relatives making their way towards them.

"It's okay, really," Asami said. "Look, there are a lot of people vying for you today. Why don't you mix and mingle? You don't need to keep me company."

"You sure?" Opal looked a little skeptical.

"Yeah, go on."

"If you insist."

Opal had barely managed to get the words out before she and Bolin were overrun by their relatives, all wanting to get their congratulations in. Asami was pushed to one side but she didn't mind. Instead of waiting in the reception area, she headed outside where she found a seat on some steps. Years ago, she remembered being in the same position with Korra before they started their relationship. It seemed like a different life.

"I am glad you came," a familiar voice behind her said. She turned around and came face to face with Tenzin. She smiled at him.

"So am I," she replied as she stared out across the water.

"I know what's on your mind," he said after a while. "To be fair, she's been on my mind a lot too."

A sigh came out of her. "Just being here, just reminds me of _our_ wedding. We were so happy. I just thought that would never come to an end."

"Nobody thought so either," Tenzin sighed a little. "I remember your wedding. It was so beautiful. I remember Korra being in a right state though."

"Was she?" a small giggle escaped her. "I haven't heard that story."

"She was very petrified that you wouldn't be there, she kept thinking that you would wake up and wonder what you were doing. It seemed like to her the fact that you had agreed to marry her was an impossible thing, like she wasn't good enough for you."

"Funny, I kept thinking the same thing."

Asami let herself remember the day of her own wedding. She let out a peaceful sigh as she looked over at Tenzin. Together they just remained on the steps, as they remembered the same day. Asami allowed the happy memory wash over her. For the first time in a year, she felt happy.

"Thanks, Tenzin."

"Anytime."

* * *

Dr Sheng walked down the corridors of the prisoner and out into the encampment beyond. In her hand was a file on a certain patient of hers. There was something troubling her and she had to bring it to Guan's attention. It would be interesting to see how he would react. She crossed the encampment and entered Guan's building and up to his office. She paused outside his office. Maybe she could just leave and continue for a bit longer.

However, she managed to summon some courage and knock on the door.

"Come in," came a voice and she did so.

"Greetings sir," she said.

"Ah Dr Sheng," Guan leaned back in his chair. "What can I do for you?"

"Well sir," she walked towards him and handed him the file she had been carrying. "It's about subject LOK-221."

"Ah yes, I remember her," Guan flicked through the notes. He paused on some pages while passing over others. There were some tense moments as he did this. "Progressing nicely?"

"That's just it sir, she seems resistant to project."

"Ah I see," there was a moment of silence as he read her notes on the latest session Dr Sheng had with the subject. The session had taken place yesterday and it hadn't exactly been very successful. "It's been a year, what's your hypothesis on this?"

"Well, the United Forces Army Republic does screen very carefully its members. Perhaps she is resistant to it?"

"Hogwash," Guan shut the folder and handed it back. "Others have managed to be successful candidates on this. I want you to up the testing. More sessions. You noted that she was progressing nicely at the beginning. I want to see more like that."

"Yes sir," Dr Sheng nodded.

"We will break her."

**A/N: So what will happen to Korra? What is Dr Sheng's plan for her? Stay tuned to find out.**


	4. Old Memories

**Chapter 4: Old Memories**

_Four Years Later_

Asami placed a dish in the dishwasher. Behind her the TV was on, discussing some news article about the end of war. According to the report, Commander Guan's forces were in full retreat and the United Forces were advancing. The war was predicted to be over within the month. It was about time, Asami though as she rinsed another dish. This war was starting to drag on.

The phone rang which interrupted Asami's cleaning. Wondering who could be calling, she walked over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Is this Asami Sato?"_ a man was on the other side of the call; one she did not recognise.

"Yes, who am I speaking to?"

"_My name is Lieutenant Araki; I am a member of the Recovery Task Force of the United Forces Army. Would you be able to come in to the office later this week? Maybe on Thursday at two o'clock_?"

"What is this in relation to?" Asami was confused. What could this be about?

"_We need you to make an identification of some items that were recovered_," the lieutenant continued. "_Do you think you would be able to do that_?"

Asami could feel her voice caught in her throat but she forced herself to reply.

"Y-yes, I can do that."

"_Excellent, see in you a few days_."

Asami hung up feeling a little worried about what that day will bring. It had been five years since she had heard anything from the military in relation to her Korra. There had been some attempts in the past to try and recover what remains they could find but nothing yet. Since the enemy forces were in full retreat, she had been hopeful that more attempts could be made but there had been nothing on the news front. Asami had taken that to mean that they hadn't done anything further. There were surely more pressing matters to attend to. Still, Asami would like something to bury.

She quickly finished doing the dishes before placing the dishwasher on for a full cycle. It had been a few days since she had managed to do any washing up – work had kept her very busy. Speaking of work, she checked her watch and yelped at the time. It was time to leave. She quickly grabbed her coat and headed out of the door.

When she got to work, all matters relating to the phone call out of her mind. People were running all over the show. Several people managed to crash into her while racing around like a manic. Papers went flying everywhere. After a hurried apology, they all raced off without a second glance at her. They hadn't realised they had crashed into their boss. Not that Asami minded, there were some days she would like not to be recognised. It seemed to always put the person in a state.

"Oh Miss Sato, there you are!" her assistant, Isao, was running towards her. "Thank god you have arrived."

"Isao, what in god's blazing is going on here?"

"Cabbage Corp have released a Cabbage Car that is very similar to the Satomobiles we've been working on!"

Asami looked shocked at this. Her eyes narrowed.

"My office now!"

The pair of them quickly entered Asami's private elevator which had a direct route to her office on the top floor of the skyscraper. Once inside, she turned to her assistant and spoke in a hush and hurried tone.

"What do you mean by that Isao?"

"I mean it exactly how it sounds Miss Sato!" Isao responded in the same hushed tone. "I think there could be a spy here at Future Industries who has sold the designs."

"That is quite an accusation! Do you have any proof?"

"I think it's pretty damning evidence that they happened to release a design just like yours days before you are about to announce it."

Asami thought for a moment. He may have a point there. It would be one hell of a coincidence if it wasn't true. She folded her arms. What was she going to do? Currently, she only had speculation and that wasn't exactly hard evidence – circumstantial at best. If she was going to accuse someone of corporate espionage, she was going to need hard proof but where was she going to find it?

"Isao, I need you to do some digging for me."

The rest of the day passed in the same state that it had before. Asami was non-stop going between different departments to see what damage control could be done. Towards the end of the day, she was going spare. At least a friendly face came in just around six in the evening and based on her day, she needed a friendly face.

"Hello Mako, what can I do for you?" she smiled warmly at him.

Over the past several years, she had managed to repair her relationship with her friends. The pain of losing her wife had caused her to retreat so far into herself that she wanted to forget the world around her. Her friends refused to accept this and kept at trying to get her to join the real world. She guessed the turning point had been her conversation with Tenzin at the wedding. He had helped her see that she could remember Korra and be happy and not be filled with grief.

"You seem to be in good spirits," Mako commented, taking a seat on her desk instead of on the chair opposite hers. This made Asami scowl a little.

"It's called being driven so crazy; you seem happy. It's delirium."

"Ah," Mako nodded. "Hard day at the office?"

"You have no idea," she rolled her eyes. Hard was the understatement of the year. "So, please rescue me with something interesting."

Mako's eyes lit up. "How would you like a date this Thursday?"

"A date?" Asami spluttered the word. "I haven't been on a date since…"

She let her voice trailed off. The answer seemed obvious to both in the room.

"Well, this is your chance to get back out there!"

"I don't know," Asami bit her lip.

A date? She wasn't exactly sure if she was up for a date. Over the past five years, she had really tried to focus on herself and hadn't been interested in the dating game. She had been out of it for so long anyway.

"Come on, it'll be fun! It's with a guy I know at work. He's a nice guy."

"A cop? I don't know."

"Yes, you do, you are doing this. You need to get out more 'Sami. He'll meet you at The Peaking Duck at six on Thursday."

"Okay then," she shrugged with a small smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad after all. She just had to stay positive.

Thursday came a lot quicker than Asami anticipated. She had only just remembered that she had to go down to the United Forces Office when she got a phone call confirming the appointment. She practically raced down and arrived there just on the dot of two o'clock. A young man in a uniform was waiting for her outside. He grinned and waved her over. Asami guessed this must be the man she was meeting.

"Lieutenant Araki?" she asked as she approached him.

"The one and only," he seemed to be trying to be in a good mood. "If you follow me Miss Sato."

He led her inside the building after presenting his credentials to the guards at the door. They nodded and let the pair of them in. Lieutenant Araki handed her a visitor's pass which she attached to her jacket so it would be visible. Asami was led through countless corridors and into a small room where some items in bags lay.

"Take your time," Lieutenant Araki said. "Just see if anything looks familiar."

There were numerous items all over the table. Asami picked each of them up and examined them but nothing looked familiar. There were watches, a pack of playing cards, jewellery, clothing, even some dice but nothing she could recognise. That was until she came to the last few items. That was when she lost it. There was a small cigarette lighter that had an 'AK' carved on it – it stood for Avatar Korra as that was what she had been called in basic training. Next to the lighter was a small locket with her face in it. Korra always carried it around with her despite the chain being broken.

Asami held the items close to her and cried. The memories of her dead love one came back like a tidal wave.

Half an hour later, she was signing her name on a document that allowed her to take her wife's late things. Tears were still visible on her face. The woman next to her seemed to have noticed as she handed her a tissue.

"Let me guess, Lieutenant Araki took you for identification," the woman said.

Asami was shocked as she blew her nose. "How did you know?"

"Because I just came from it myself," the woman sighed. "My wife died several years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Asami said, sniffling slightly. "Mine did as well."

"Name's Umi."

"Asami."

The two women shook hands and left the building together, talking about what had happened in the identification room. They set down the street together and entered a local coffee shop and sat down at a table after ordering. There was a small silence as they waited for their coffees to arrive.

"I see you still wear your wedding ring," Umi pointed out.

"Oh um," Asami glanced down at her left hand. Sure, enough a small golden band was still there. "I guess I just never took it off."

"Me either," Umi held up her left hand and there was a golden wedding band. "It just doesn't-"

"Seem right!"

"Exactly!"

Their coffee orders soon arrived. Asami sipped her latte and felt the warmth of her drink slide down her throat.

"Lately all my friends want to take me out," Umi continued. "Umi, do this, do that, it will make you feel better."

"My friends are the same," Asami replied. "My friend Mako has set me up on a date later today."

"A date?" Umi looked intrigued. "What are they like?"

"No idea, I've never met him. I don't know what to expect."

"Let me guess, been out of the game that long huh?"

"That obvious huh?"

"My friends are trying to get me to try Tinder but I don't have time for that. I want to meet someone in the old fashion way and form a connection. I don't want to swipe right."

"It's left actually."

"Oh, who cares," Umi took a sip of her coffee. "So, what do you do Asami?"

"Oh, I am in the automobile business," Asami said. "What about you?"

"I used to be in the medical core," Umi said. "That's how I met my late wife. We were both in the Armed Forces but then I quit to pursue a more research career."

"How fascinating, what do you do research on?"

"Oh, I am intrigued by the mind," Umi smiled as she took another sip of her coffee. "My research is into how false memories and false confessions. I work with innocent people who have been convicted based on a false confession they've made."

"Wow, that sounds exciting."

"Not as exciting as the automobile business," together they shared a small laugh.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't sound as exciting as what you do but hey, it pays the bills."

"I'll drink to that," Umi and Asami both took a long sip of their coffees.

"This has been nice," Asami said with a smile. "It's nice to talk to someone who gets what you're going through."

"I know right! I love my friends dearly but they just don't understand sometimes."

"I think my friends try too hard to understand actually," Asami sighed. "They mean well though."

Asami checked her watch and realised that she would be late for her date.

"Oh dear, I have a date to get to," Asami sighed again. She had been enjoying just having coffee with Umi. Wishing she could stay for a little longer, she pretended to dawdle with her belongings. Umi slid her a card with a series of numbers on them.

"If you ever need to talk or…anything, feel free to give me a call," Umi smiled and Asami returned the smile.

"I will," Asami took the card and made sure to tuck it safely away. "Well, I guess I better get ready for my date. "

"Good luck!"

An hour later, Asami found herself sitting at a table in the Peaking Duck. The waiter came by and asked if she wanted another drink which she happily accepted. Once her second drink arrived, she checked her watch again. Maybe she was a little early but she wanted to get this over with.

"Excuse me, Asami is it?" she looked up and saw a handsome man dressed in an elegant suit. He had short-cropped blonde hair with green eyes. Well, let's hope he would be worth the wait. She introduced herself to him and they sat down at the table together. The man introduced himself as Yori. Something was bothering her about this place but she couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"So Mako has told me all about you," Yori said. "He says you run Future Industries?"

"That's right," Asami smiled before she realised what had been bothering her. One of her first dates with Korra had been at the Peaking Duck before they went for a Turtle Duck ride. She remembered that was when she realised that a future with Korra would be more than possible. Seeing Korra's items on that table had brought back all those feelings. It had hit her for the second time that day.

"What's wrong?" Yori had noticed that her facial expression had fallen.

"Look, I'm sure you're a nice guy but I just don't know if I'm ready yet," Asami sighed. "My wife died and I know it was ages ago but today I had to go and identify some of her things."

"Oh, I am so sorry," Yori looked sympathetic. "I can imagine that would be a tricky thing to do."

"It was," Asami sighed. "I think I better go."

"I understand. I appreciate you being honest."

"Thanks Yori."

Once she was outside, she hailed a taxi and was home within twenty minutes. Once there she kicked off her shoes and fell onto her favourite armchair. In her hands were the things that Korra had left behind. She clicked the lighter a few times while looking at the broken locket. It had been a very long five years without her. Tears came down her face. She looked down at her wedding ring and saw it shine in the light from her lamp.

Until death did them part, that had been what they had promised each other. Although Asami had imagined them to be in their nineties or perhaps even older before death took one of them, not in their thirties. She clicked the lighter again and reflected on her day. Yori had been a nice guy – certainly someone she could be interested in – but she just didn't feel it. It just didn't seem right – like they didn't click. However, there was someone who she did click with.

She reached inside her handbag and pulled out the card that Umi had given her and looked at it. Should she give her a call? After a long intense stare, she decided against it and placed it back in her handbag. What she had said to Yori had been true. She just hadn't been ready but she hoped that one day she would be.

She clicked the lighter for one last time. God, how she hated that lighter but now it was only the few things she had left of her wife. Maybe Mako was right though. Maybe it was time to finally move on. She headed off to bed, her mind consumed with old memories.

* * *

Korra sat alone in her cell starting at the moon through the top bars in the cell. Her thoughts focused on Asami. The image of her wife swam in front of her as did several people she knew. They started to say stuff that she couldn't make out. The voices got louder and louder.

_Look how pathetic._

_I'm glad you left Korra. Now I can finally move on with my life. I never loved you._

"Stop it," she groaned. She placed her hands over her ears but the voices didn't stop. She just wanted it to all end, for this to all end. "Asami help me, please."

But nobody came to help. Nobody has ever come to help. She was alone and nobody was going to help.

The door of her cell opened and in walked a couple of guards who grabbed her and pulled her up. They unchained her and led her towards a different part of the prison. Inside a room was a large table and a couple of chairs. She was placed on one of the chairs before the guards left, leaving her alone. Several minutes passed which seemed to stretch longer and longer with each passing one.

Eventually, after what felt like hours, Dr Sheng entered the room alone. She sat opposite Korra and opened file in front of her.

"Good morning Korra," Dr Sheng said. Was it morning? She could have sworn it had been night time. Time seems to melt together for her. "We haven't had a chat in some time so I thought it was time for one." A chat? Is that what she called their interactions? "So I think you should deserve an update on the war."

Korra perked up at those words. Had they been defeated? Had they won?

"You'll hear maybe amongst the guards that the United Forces have taken some land from Commander Guan, including your old milter base."

That was good news to her. That could mean that she could be rescued any day now.

"However, that was quite some time ago," continued Dr Sheng and Korra's heart sank. If they had been on the rise, why hadn't someone come for her – for the rest of them (she knew there were others out there, she had heard their screams)? Dr Sheng seemed to have read her mind. "They haven't come Korra as they simply don't care about you. Their excuse is that there are more important uses for their resources but the simple thing is that they are not willing to risk anything to come and find out what happened to you. They know you're here but they won't come."

"Yes, they will," Korra said, speaking for the first time. "Wouldn't they?"

"Oh Korra," Dr Sheng gripped her hand. "They sent you to what would have been your death if our troops hadn't found you. Who do you think was behind your attack? It wasn't us. That so-called prisoner you were escorting, he was a decoy. The men who had attacked you, they weren't Commander Guan's men, they were fakes set up by your General Iroh."

"But why?" Korra was at a lost for words. If this was all true, what would Iroh have to gain from it?

"You see Korra, Republic City was starting to pull its support for the war. They needed a reason to keep going and to revenge some of its fallen comrades, well that seemed like a good thing that everyone could get behind. You would be dead if it wasn't for Commander Guan's troops. They found you Korra, they brought you here."  
"And you have treated me as a prisoner," Korra snapped.

"Well you are a United Forces Captain," Dr Sheng shrugged. "You were hostile to us. Can't you see that we are just trying to help you?"

"Help?" Korra was now even more confused than she had been.

"You see Iroh is the true bad guy here, he wants to usurp the Earth Empire for himself. If Kuvira could do it, why couldn't he?"

"That's not true," Korra started but the more she spoke the less sure she was.

"Maybe you should think about this Korra, but answer me this, why haven't your friends rallied around for your recapture? Aren't you married to a very influential woman? She could certainly get the support needed for you to be taken back to Republic City but she hasn't. Instead, she is moving on with her life. She has written you off."

"That's not true!" Korra was outraged. Asami would have done no such thing. Would she?

"Then why do we have photos of her on a date?" Dr Sheng placed a photo of Asami and a man in front of her. Tears welled in her eyes. Had Asami really moved on? Had she decided to write her off like Dr Sheng said? "I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news but it is true. She has moved on."

"What do you want from me?" Korra started to let the tears flow even more. It certainly looked like a date to her. They were in the same restaurant that she and Asami had frequented themselves. In fact, it had been one of their first dates. The memories of that night flooded back to her. It had been one of the best times of her life. It was there, she knew she wanted to love Asami till the end of her days but now…but now it seemed like Asami had decided to move on without her. The pain of that was worse than anything she had endured over the last five years.

"I need you to help me stop Iroh before it is too late."

Korra hesitated before nodding.

**A/N: So what's going to happen now? Stay tuned!**


	5. Moving On

**Chapter 5: Moving On**

"So how was your date?" Opal asked over coffee.

"It was alright," Asami shrugged.

Opal gave her a look. "You left within five minutes, didn't you?"

Asami shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "Maybe."

"Asami!" Opal put down her coffee and gave her companion a look which made the uncomfortable feeling inside Asami grow. "Well, maybe it was for the best. It was your first date in years."

"Yeah," Asami latched onto this with gratefulness. "It was. Maybe next time."

Her mind flickered to a dinner scene by candlelight with a certain someone that looked awfully like Umi. A small smile flickered over her face as she brought her coffee to her lips. Maybe there was a future in dating after all.

Opal was now giving her a funny look. "I know that look Miss Sato."

Asami quickly rearranged her face into one of confusion.

"What look?" she asked her friend.

"That look!" Opal pointed at her. "The look you were giving me before. I recognise it. Maybe the date didn't go very well because of another reason. Asami Sato, did you meet someone?"

Asami didn't know how to answer that question. Stating that she met someone in that manner would imply that there were feelings – perhaps on both sides – whereas she didn't know exactly what she was feeling. Did she enjoy her time with Umi? Well, yes, she did very much so. It was nice to spend some time with someone who understood what she had gone through these last five years. But did that mean that she liked her? As in more than a friend? Well, she had just imagined herself on a date with her so that could answer that question.

"You did!" Opal cried. "Oh, this is glorious! Well, I guess that means that Mako should have left the matter of your love life alone if this was the outcome."

"Okay, I might have met someone who I may…or may not…like in more of a friend way."

"I knew it!" Opal looked as if Christmas had come early. "So, what are they like?"

"Well, they're…nice," Asami wasn't sure what else she could say. "She lost her wife, so we sort of connected over that."

"And?" Opal was on the edge of her seat.

"She gave me her number."

Opal let out a small sequel. "Oh my _god_, you have to ask her out."

"I dunno," Asami took a long a sip of her coffee. "It does feel weird to ask someone out. When I was out with Yori, all I can think of was…well…you know…" Opal placed her hand on Asami's shoulder and gave her a smile. "I don't know if I'm ready or not but I think I do like this girl. I'm afraid though."

"Then you gotta face your fears Asami! Live life to the fullest! Paint the town red!"

Asami raised her eyebrow. "Got any more cheesy antidotes?"

"Just one – take the bull by the horns!"

Asami had to laugh. Although she had to admit, Opal had a point. Maybe she should grab the bull by the horns. Suddenly her phone rang and Asami picked it up almost straight away. It was her assistant. Her heart started to hammer. Hopefully, he had an update on the whole Cabbage Car situation.

"_Miss Sato, come to the office straight away. I have that update for you_."

"Thanks, Isao!"

After a hurried goodbye to Opal, Asami hurried up in the next direction of her office. The whole mess with Cabbage Corp had been quite stressful. Corporate espionage wasn't something that she often had to deal with. Her feet were running so fast that she didn't see two figures in front of her. In one swift moment, the three figures all collided.

"Watch it!" came a familiar voice. "Wait Asami?"

"Mako? Bolin?"

The three friends all burst into laughter at what had happened. Mako helped Asami to her feet.

"We seem to do this a lot, don't we?" Mako said. "First with the moped and now this."

"Although this time I won't offer a date," Asami smiled back.

"What's with the rush?" Bolin asked.

"Oh, I have to be at my office," Asami had just been bought back to earth. "I gotta go!"

"Wait Asami!" Mako and Bolin raced to catch up with her as she had set on down the street at a record pace. "What's the matter?"

Quickly and quietly, she filled them in on the situation that had arisen between Cabbage Corp and Future Industries. The brothers' reaction was similar to what her own reaction had been when she had found out.

"Let's go," Mako said.

"What?"

"We're coming with you!"

"You sure?"

Mako grabbed her arm. "Yeah, come on!"

The three friends made their way up to Asami's office where they found her assistant pacing around the room. Isao looked up and a look of relief came over his face when he spotted them entering the room.

"Miss Sato! I have some information that you mind find very interesting," Asami motioned for him to continue when he paused as he looked at Mako and Bolin. "I have narrowed down the suspects based on motive, access and association with Cabbage Corp. I have come up with a suspect who has all three; Masakazu Yano."

Asami looked surprised. "My Chief Designer?"

"Exactly! After looking more and more into him he looks more and more like our guy," with a flourish, Isao opened the file that he had been holding. Asami noticed that it was the personal file of their suspect. "Mr Yano worked for Cabbage Corp for fifteen years before he came to work for us three years ago. Thus, we can tick off association to Cabbage Corp. In regards to access, well he is the Chief Designer and has access to all of Future Industries designs. As for motive, well I don't need to tell _you_ that you two don't get along. I've spoken to a few of his direct reports and he has made no secret that he doesn't get along with you. You two have clashed on more than one occasion."

"He does sound more and more like our guy," Bolin shrugged.

"But we need hard evidence," Mako said. "This is all circumstantial at best."

"I agree with Mako," Asami sighed, "but I also agree that Masakazu would be a good place to start."

"I suggest a search of his office!" Isao piped up. "There's probably some good hard evidence on his computer." Asami looked a little shocked at the suggestion. Search someone's private office? That surely can't be what her assistant was suggesting. Seeing that his boss wasn't too thrilled at the idea, he continued. "Well it is _all_ Future Industries property and you happen to own Future Industries. All his emails, files and equipment belong to Future Industries. None of it is private."

"I dunno," Asami still looked sceptical, "but I guess you have a point."

"To this guy's office," Bolin said. "It's like executing a search warrant! God, I love this cop stuff!"

"Hang on, Masakazu might still be in his office," Asami said.

"I've already checked his calendar and he has meetings for the next two hours, so if we go now, we should be okay," Isao said.

"Sounds like a plan," Bolin grabbed Asami and pulled her towards the door. "Let's go be detectives!"

"This isn't a movie Bo!"

"Don't ruin this for me!"

The group of them headed down a floor where all the designers worked. Many of them were busy working hard on projects but some of them were in a big conference room, looking at some presentation. Asami quickly made sure that Masakazu didn't notice them walking towards his office. Thankfully for her, he seemed pretty absorbed in the presentation he was heading.

Masakazu had an office at the end of the floor. On a brass plate read his name and job title on the door. Mako tried the door – it was locked. Asami pulled out her key card which just happened to be a master card (the only one in the entire business apart from security). The panel next to the door gave a little green light when she swiped it. Asami had to give a little grin when she pushed open the door.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Bolin asked.

"Anything that says 'hey I'm guilty'," Mako said.

Bolin nodded and started going through the bookcase while Mako had a go at cracking the password on the laptop and Isao went through his drawers with help from Asami.

"Dang," Mako said after several minutes. "I can't seem to crack this. Do you guys have any ideas? I've tried everything that Isao put in the personal file – his date of birth, name of his pets, his mother's maiden name. What can you tell me about this guy?"

Asami shrugged. "All I've ever got from the guy is that he is an egotistical jerk."

"Then why did you hire him?" enquired Bolin.

Asami shrugged again. "He was the most qualified."

"Got it!" shouted a gleeful Mako.

"What was the password?" everyone asked.

"Password," Mako said to which everyone responded with a stunned look. "No seriously it was."

"Remind me to book Masakazu for a cybersecurity training," Asami muttered to Isao.

"Right away ma'am."

Silence fell as the four of them continued to search. The only sound that could be heard was Mako tapping away on the keypad. Asami flicked her way through several files but nothing seemed out ordinary. All that she could see were the files of the designs that Masakazu was working on.

"Ah, I can't find anything," Mako said after some time had passed. "There's nothing in his emails or his folders. Although I did find several emails in which he doesn't refer to you in a nice light Asami."

Asami scowled as she read the emails.

"This is highly unprofessional but still doesn't point to guilt," she said. "Is there anything that mentions he wants revenge or something?"

Mako shook his head. "Nothing, all of his emails are pretty dull actually – mostly about work or appointments. If he sent something incriminating, I bet he did it from a personal email rather than his work one."

"It would be pretty stupid to send it from a work email knowing that it can be tracked," Asami nodded.

"This could be something," Isao had a file in his hand and he was flicking through it. "This is the file for the designs that were stolen from us."

"So?" Bolin folded his arms. "Surely as the Chief Designer, he would have access to them like you said."

"Except according to this log, he wasn't assigned them," Isao said, "and if I know Mr Yano, I know he's not one to take on extra work."

"Still that's not evidence enough," Asami said.

"Not even this note that was written on Cabbage Corp paper?" Isao waved it front of her.

Asami took it and read it out loud.

"_Thanks, Masakazu, as promised the money has wired to you. Nice working with you again._"

"Score!" Bolin said. "We have him! Let's confront him now!"

"Agreed before he has a chance to delete anything we didn't find," Isao said.

Asami nodded but there was a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something didn't add up for her. She clutched the note in her hand. It just seemed a little too obvious to her – like someone wanted her to find this but there was no doubt that it was found in Masakazu's office where only a select few had access to. There was also the matter that it was no secret that Masakazu and her didn't get along. They didn't always see eye to eye and Asami quite often chose some designs of the other designers rather than his designs. She always got the feeling that he felt offended and put to one side when she did this. Well, she just didn't always like his designs. When the war had started, his designs started being more and more to do with the military. She didn't like that very much as she wanted to move away from those applications.

Asami stood there and thought for a moment. Maybe confronting Masakazu wasn't the best idea. It would certainly tip him off and then where would they leave them? They could lose their only advantage if he was really their guy. Asami had just decided that the best course of action would be to hire a private investigator to maybe go through his financials and see if there was a motive there when they heard footsteps coming towards them and a voice that sounded a lot like Masakazu's.

"I thought you said that he had meetings for the next two hours," hissed Asami to her assistant.

"I thought so too."

"What do we do?" whispered Bolin.

"Hide," mouthed Mako.

The door swung open and Masakazu stepped in. The scene before he showed Mako at his desk, Asami and Isao holding his files and Bolin at his bookcase. Shocked didn't even cover the look on his face before he exploded into pure anger.

"What is going on here Asami?" he roared at them.

Well, guess it was time to do the confronting act. He had caught them. Now was the time to pounce – or at least she guessed so.

"What are you doing with documents that aren't yours Masakazu?" Asami shot back.

"I am the Chief Designer; I like to have oversight of everything!"

"That doesn't explain why you have a note from Cabbage Corp in it!" Asami waved it in front of him.

"What?" Masakazu took the note from her and quickly read it. His face drained of all colour.

"Look I know what it looks like but I swear, I had nothing to do with the stolen designs. I am being set up here!"

"Oh please, you have it against Miss Sato when she changed your designs for this model of Satomobile," Isao said.

Asami looked at him in surprise. "How do you know that?"

"I read it in the file," Isao held it up. "There are notes in there."

"No there isn't," Masakazu said suspiciously. "That was done over email and I made the necessary changes. Isao, have you been reading Asami's emails?"

"No, I haven't!" Isao said but to everyone in the room, it sounded as if he had become rather defensive.

Something then clicked in Asami's mind; who else had access to everything?

"It was you wasn't it!" Asami pointed at him. "You sold the designs. As my assistant, you would have the perfect excuse to carry the files. Nobody would bat an eye."

"Come to think of it, you have been flashing some serious cash around," Masakazu said. "I've seen you show off that new watch of yours. I looked it up. Cost several thousands of dollars. Not something you could afford on an assistant's salary."

"Also, who was the one who pointed fingers at Masakazu?" Asami said. "I had looked through those drawers and then suddenly that file appears?"

"Okay, I admit it!" Isao said. He looked quite angry but proud at the same time. "I did it! I sold the documents and I would have gotten away with it if it wasn't for you meddling kids."

"What I can't understand is why Isao," Asami said.

"You don't get it do you?" Isao pointed his finger at her. "Masakazu is the biggest jerk in the office but he still gets the respect he doesn't deserve. I do my work and more and what do I get in return? Pay cuts and fob offs. You never respected me as a co-worker or as a human being. Cabbage Corp, they understand me. They said if I could get my hands on some of the latest designs, then they would pay me what I deserved and if I wanted to leave, they would offer me a job that was more worthy of my talents rather than being a mere assistant. I have worked for you for seven years and nothing from you! I bet you don't even know when my birthday is!"

"Sure, I do!" Asami retorted. "It's in May."

"Lucky guess," sneered Isao.

"I've just called security, they will be on their way here soon," Masakazu said, putting his phone back in his pocket. Your days here are over."

"Couldn't agree more," Asami said.

* * *

Korra was led back to her cell where she lay down on the cold hard ground, thinking. Was what Dr Sheng said true. Did Iroh really do everything that she said? Her eyes stared up at the moon and sighed deeply. What had really happened that day?

Korra and the others had been tasked with escorting an important – some general or rather, she didn't really know – before they had been ambushed. She closed her eyes as the screaming of her teammates echoed through her head. She tried to block it out but the screams just got louder. As to what had happened to her fellow soldiers, she didn't know. Were they alive? Were they dead? Secretly, she hoped they weren't suffering the same fate she was.

Dr Sheng had asked her numerous questions about the United Forces and especially about Iroh. She hadn't said anything in response to the questions despite the steady pressure that she got from them. The moon stared down at her. Did she do the right thing by not saying anything? If Iroh had really done the things that Dr Sheng had told her?

The next thing bothering her was the photo that they had shown her. The love of her life, Asami, on a date with someone else? Or had it been an elaborate ruse? Surely, Asami wouldn't have done that. Maybe it had been a friend. Yeah, that was it…she hoped that was true. Asami wouldn't cheat on her. They loved each other. Didn't they? Even though they had been separated for the past five years, the thought of Asami kept her going this entire time. A burst of anger leapt through her as the thought of Asami changed into a snake. She could practically her Dr Sheng speaking to her.

"_She betrayed you Korra. She doesn't care about you_."

Was that all true? Korra gripped her head. She didn't know what to believe anymore. Her head was a mess. It felt as if there were two of her battling it out; one determined to hate Asami while the other loved her. What was she to believe?

_Asami doesn't care about you._

Yes, she does!

_Look how long it took her to move on. Nobody cares about you. Iroh betrayed you. Asami left you behind. You're all alone._

Korra was alone. All alone. She buried her face in her hands. What was there left for her now? Nothing. A dark thought crossed her mind – one that seemed to bring her peace that she hadn't felt in the last five years. There was a small glass bottle in her room which they brought her water in. Making sure no one heard her, she gently broke the bottle against the ground. Picking up one the shards, she held it in her hand. It was time.

Suddenly an explosion rocked her cell.

**A/N: What's going to happen next with Korra? I hope everyone enjoyed this update! See you in the next chapter!**


	6. Prison Break

**Chapter 6: Prison Break**

The whole building started to shake. Another loud explosion could be heard. Korra stopped what she was doing and tried to see what was going on out of the bars at the top of her cell. It was useless. She couldn't see a darn thing. The angle was all wrong. What was going on out there? Another violent shake of the building could be felt. Korra almost fell over due to the impact. People were running about and screaming – the sounds could be heard inside and out. It seemed like the world around them was going to hell.

A whistling sound could be heard coming her way; one that she recognised – a bomb. That could only mean trouble. Shielding herself in the furthest corner away (even though she knew it wouldn't do much good), she assumed a bracing position. The whole wall fell away as the explosion rocked the jail cell. For the first time in five years, she saw what was beyond her tiny jail cell. Korra stood out in the real world and what she saw was utter chaos.

Explosions were let off as people ran screaming around. Soldiers trying to contain the situation but they were being overpowered by what Korra thought were rebel soldiers. Bullets were flying in all directions with no qualms about who or what they hit. A few stray bullets headed in her direction and Korra was forced to duck and roll out of the way as they smashed into the wall behind her.

It looked like the war had finally managed to work its way to them. Korra watched as the scene unfolded before her. The rebels seemed to be advancing from all sides. As she watched she realised who the rebels were – they were her fellow prisoners. Was this a massive riot? A prison breakout? Either way, this could be her chance.

"Hey, you there! Halt!"

A couple of Earth Empire soldiers had seen her and were coming straight at her. Korra acted instinctively. As one came closer, she grabbed him by his arm and flung him over her shoulder where he collided with the busted wall of her cell. The other, looking determined, charged at her. She quickly ducked as his fist flew over her and she used the opportunity to aim a low kick at his feet. It worked. The Earth Empire soldier was tripped up and he crashed into the ground.

"Get her!" came a third voice. "Commander Guan wants her!"

More Earth Empire soldiers were coming towards her. Why were they coming at her? There were plenty of escaped prisoners running about. There was no time to question it. They would be on her within seconds. Quickly ducking around one of the soldiers, she aimed a kick at his back. He flew into a few of his comrades who had been trying to come up behind her. Not staying to continue, she raced down the hill towards the main battle that was going on. However, she wasn't going to get away that easily. The Earth Empire soldiers were right on her trail. She needed to lose these guys and fast.

"Stop!" the voice of yet another soldier had popped up right in front of her and he was aiming a gun right at her.

Without pausing to think, she dove just as he unleashed a round of bullets that flew over her. The soldiers behind her scattered as the gun blazed in their direction. Not pausing to see if the distraction had worked, she clambered to her feet and raced forward. Several prisoners looked up as she approached. Please be friendly, she prayed silently as she quickened her pace towards them. However, the look on their faces told her otherwise.

"She's one of them!" one of them yelled.

"No, I'm not-" she began but she couldn't get the words out as the prisoners charged at her.

Seeing that she had no friends here, she decided the best place was to get out and hopefully find someone she could trust – well that could take a while as it seems like everyone she used to think she could, she couldn't.

"Grab her!"

"Traitor to the United Forces!"

"Guys please, listen!" she tried to plead with them but it was no use. She needed to get out of here.

Dodging their attacks, she headed towards a blown-out part of the wall. Maybe from there, she could find shelter. Her feet took off, as fast as she could. Explosions rocked the rubble left and right of her. Managing to work around the falling rocks, she got closer and closer towards the exit.

"Wait!" several of the prisoners behind her were following her. She turned around expecting a fight but instead, the prisoners looked confused. "You could have killed us back there but didn't? Why?"

"Because I am not a bad guy!" she said but as she said it, visons swarmed before her eyes. Suddenly the prisoners were transforming into what looked like shadow monsters. She clutched at her head. They weren't real, they weren't real, she kept trying to tell herself but then the voices started.

_Kill them!_

_They are the enemy!_

Blinking a few times, the real world came back into focus. The other prisoners looked at her with concerned expressions.

"What did they do to her?" one asked.

"Project Cerebrum," one of the others (Korra thought it could be their leader), "it's highly dangerous. We should try and –"

What they should try and do, Korra never knew. Another explosion – what sounded like from a missile – came hurtling towards them. Without even thinking, she pushed the leader out of the way and the blast encapsulated her. Fire and rocks reined from the sky that seemed to encapsulate her. As the smoke cleared, she could see that the Earth Empire soldiers were on them but they seemed not to notice her. They seemed to be instead of chasing off the other prisoners. Taking this opportunity and with great energy that she didn't know she possessed, she pushed the molten rocks off her body.

She tried to stand but her legs gave away. Whether or not they were broken or not, all she knew that she couldn't walk as it was too painful. When she looked down, she could see burns and blisters and something white that could be bone. Trying not to look down again, she collapsed to the ground and started to crawl (rather slowly and painfully) towards her exit. Everyone around her seemed to be caught up in the battle that was going on around them. She managed to slip on by.

As she neared the exit, she could see in the distance tanks and other soldiers coming towards her. Her heart leapt when she saw the flag; these were United Forces. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to help her. Crawling faster now – or as fast as her legs would allow her – she made her way towards the approaching army. They would soon be upon them.

"Retreat!" yelled several Earth Empire soldiers.

"Stay and fight!" others yelled.

United Forces soldiers broke through the gate and overwhelm the Earth Empire soldiers who were now forcing their way into the compound. As Korra struggled to move further on, she felt a boot on her back and it flipped her over. Staring down at her was Commander Guan and he did not look happy.

"You," he snarled. "We offered you everything to help take down the people who betrayed you and look where it got you!"

Korra didn't answer. Whether or not her own army had betrayed her, she knew that she couldn't trust Guan. He had looked her up in a cell for five years after all. She gritted her teeth. Think Korra, she told herself. There had to be a way out of this situation. Guan kept talking without realising what Korra was doing.

"We were so close with you, why didn't you break like the others?" he was now rambling which was good for Korra as she had now spotted a small gun that was only a few feet away. If only she could reach out and grab it…

"Dr Sheng could have done wonders with you but now that's all over!"

Korra's fingers were inches away from the gun, she could feel Guan's face breathing over hers now. It was all over in the next few minutes. Guan had only realised what she was doing but it was too late. Her fingers grabbed the gun and it went off. The once-great commander's front was covered in blood. He staggered for a few moments before he collapsed on the ground. She let out a small sigh. It was over.

The pain in her legs had reached a breaking point. The adrenaline that had coursed through her had kept it at bay but now it had broken through. The world was starting to shift around her as it moved in and out of focus.

"Hey, we have another one over here!" came another voice.

She could barely make out several United Forces soldiers coming in her direction.

"Korra?" one of them said. "Is that you?"

She never had the opportunity to respond. The world blacked out moments later.

* * *

Asami opened the gate of her house after walking up and down the street. She had needed the exercise. Quickly checking the letterbox, she discovered a letter in a shiny white envelope that had the United Forces logo on it. Scowling at the logo, she carried the letter inside the house. What could they want? She hadn't been too happy at them after what had occurred a few weeks before.

_Asami was working in her office with several people around her pitching new ideas to help come up with ways to counteract what Isao had done. He had done a great deal of damage when he had switched sides. They had been at it for hours but they had just gone around and around in circles. Rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes, she decided to call it a night and send everyone home._

_"__Oh, I just wanted to wish you congratulations," one of her employees had said when she had been packing up her blueprints off Asami's desk._

_"__For what?" Asami was confused. Was she talking about taking down Isao? Sure, that had been awesome to do but that had been a week ago. There were more important things to worry about now._

_"__Oh, about Korra," the woman said. "I heard that they are releasing an honour's list for the soldiers who had fought and I just assume since she died for her country, she would be on it."_

_"__No, I haven't heard anything," Asami bit her lip. Was that really happening? Surely, Korra would have to be on that list?  
"Oh, I'm sorry, like I said, I just assumed."_

_"__It's okay, you better get going before you get caught in the traffic."_

_"__Aye, aye boss!" The woman did a fake salute before leaving._

After that, Asami had made several calls to the United Forces office. She discovered that there was a list that was being released in a month that was to honour soldiers that had performed heroics in the call of duty. However, Korra's name wasn't to be included on the list. Apparently dying for your country while trying to protect an important prisoner, not to mention all the other heroic deeds she had done, wasn't good enough for them. So that was why Asami wasn't too keen on the United Forces at that moment.

Opening the letter, she soon realised that it was an invitation to the upcoming war memorial that was to celebrate the end of the war that had only taken place several weeks earlier. It was to quite an event. Asami didn't know whether or not she wanted to go or not. It would bring up some painful memories for her but it would allow her to honour her fallen wife. She looked back at the letter. Maybe she should go.

That was how she found herself, sitting on a white chair amongst the partners and families of fallen soldiers. Next to her were Tonraq and Senna who had also received an invitation. The memorial itself was a large stone obelisk that had etched into it all the names of the soldiers that had fallen during the war. General Iroh was doing some speech but Asami wasn't listening. Tears were falling down her face. Soon she realised that everyone else was applauding the end of the speech. She hurried to copy. At the end of the speech, everyone was allowed to come up and pay their respects. Asami walked up with her in-laws and once she got to the memorial, she realised just how tall it was.

Her fingers danced around the names as she was looking for Korra's. It took her a little bit but she found her near the bottom – it was in alphabetical order by last name and since Korra had taken hers, she was pushed down to where the 's'es were. She placed a small white rose at the bottom of the memorial.

"Love you Korra," she whispered as she blew a small kiss at Korra's name.

She moved aside as she allowed Korra's parents to take their turn at paying their respects. After the ceremony, she soon found herself with Opal, Mako and Bolin who had all come to the ceremony to support her and Korra's parents. Asami couldn't hear half of what was being said in the group. It was like all sound had evaporated around her. All that she could focus on was the obelisk in the background. Her eyes soon found themselves onto Iroh. A small flicker of rage as she remembered the many telephone calls to the United Forces and their responses. A decision was forming in her mind.

"Asami?" Bolin's voice seemed far away.

"I'll be right back," Asami said.

Ignoring the confused looks of her friends, she walked up to Iroh.

"Hello Asami, how did you enjoy the ceremony?"

"I thought it was quite beautiful but that is not why I am here. I would like to talk to you about Korra."

"Is this about the honour's list?"

"I think Korra deserves to be on the list. She fought and died for the United Republic. I could go on and on about her achievements."

"I am very aware of Captain Korra's many achievements but I am afraid there were just so many available places on the list."

"Still Korra deserves to have a place on that list."

"I am sorry Asami, we just can't."

Asami knew that it would be useless to continue. Iroh wouldn't give her the time of day. She headed back to her friends with a bit of an angry stride to her.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Mako asked.

"Just a conversation with Iroh didn't go as well as I liked," Asami waved it aside, "but enough about that, what is going on here?"

The conversation shifted from one topic to another. Once again, the sound dissolved into background noise. It was hard for her to concentrate. All the memories seemed to be floating back to her – some good and some bad. A small smile came over her face.

"Hey Asami, who's that coming towards us?" Opal asked, her gaze slightly behind Asami's head.

Asami looked around and saw who was coming towards her. Another smile came over her face. She figured that she would have seen her sooner or later.

"Umi, hello," Asami waved her over and gave her a hug when she approached her. "How did you find the ceremony?"

Behind her, Asami could feel Opal's grin piercing through the back of her head.

"It was nice, nice speech, nice memorial," Umi sighed. "I dunno, it was nice. So, what about you?"

"I thought it was good," Asami nodded slightly. "Iroh did a good job speaking."

"Speaking of the general, I saw you talking to him. Is everything okay? You walked away from that not looking too happy."

"It's just that well…" Asami's voice trailed off and Umi placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I heard about this honour's list and I was kind of hoping that you know…"

"I do," Umi smiled again. "Don't worry about it, this is just purely political. I know for a fact that a high-ranking general's son made the list and he didn't do anything."

"Great, this is just great," Asami kicked at the ground and mumbled a bit more about the unfairness of it all.

"Hey, you know what you need, a night out where you don't need to think about Iroh or his stupid list. How about it, you, me and a wild night in Republic City? The first round is on me." Her eyes fell on the eager faces behind Asami. "Your friends are welcome to join."

"Er.." Asami wasn't sure if she wanted to. First off, was this a date? Was Umi asking her out? She would have thought so but then she did invite the others…unless it was to act as a buffer of some sort? Asami mentally shook her head. Secondly, she did like the idea of going out and letting off some steam but after the day she had, maybe it was best to lay low and just chill out.

"Come on Asami," Umi playfully nudged her. "Come on, you know you want to."

Asami bit her lip. She did want to but if it was a date…she had made up her mind.

"Not today Umi," Asami said. "Not in the mood after today but rain check okay?"

"Okay," she had looked initially a little disappointed but brightened up at Asami's latest words. "Sure, you have my number. Just give me a call when you're free."

"Will do!"

Umi suddenly got taken away by some people she obviously knew. She gave Asami one last smile before heading off with them. Once she was gone, Asami sighed. Had she made the right decision?

'So," Opal had walked up behind her and nearly gave Asami a heart attack when she spoke. "Did you get a date out of it?"

"Opal, can you please announce your arrival? You could have given me a heart attack!"

"I ask again, did you get a date?"

"I um…did…I think…but…"

"You said no?" Asami nodded. "Asami," Opal dragged out the word. "Come on, she likes you, you like her, what is stopping you?"

For an answer, Asami looked over at the memorial. Of course, that was the reason. What else was there? A hand soon was felt on her shoulder and she looked up to see her father-in-law giving her a grin.

"I understand Asami," Tonraq said. "You should go for it."

"I should?" Asami was a little confused.

"We only want you to be happy and you deserve to be happy. When Korra died we were all devasted but she wouldn't want you to mourn her for the rest of your life. She would want you to find happiness in someone else and move on with your life."

"You think so?"

Tonraq gripped both of her shoulders and gave her another reassuring grin.

"I know she would."

"I'll think about it."

"Just so you know Asami, Senna and I will always consider you our daughter. No matter what. We love you Asami Sato."

"Thank you Tonraq. I love you too."

The pair embraced each other. The words that Tonraq had spoken affected her greatly – she had dared to hope that they still felt the same way and that they wouldn't hate her for maybe moving on. Now she knew and it warmed her heart.

The next few days passed by in a blur. Asami didn't know how they flew by without her noticing. They seemed to have slipped by. Her work was constantly interrupted by thoughts of what happened at the memorial. There was a debate going on in her head whether or not to take Umi up on her offer for drinks. It was constantly going back and forwards.

"You still with us Miss Sato?" a voice said.

"What?" Asami jerked herself into the present.

She was currently attending a presentation about the latest designs on the Satomobile – the one that they were hoping would beat out the new Cabbage Car. Usually paying attention wouldn't be a problem (Asami had always been a good student) but today, her brain was too busy on the raging debate that was going on. To ask or not to ask?

"We were asking if you approve of the new design Miss Sato," the presenter said.

"Yes," Asami nodded her head vigorously, not knowing what she was agreeing to. "I like it, let's move forward."

"You heard the boss lady!" the presenter said. "Let's continue onto phase two."

After that exchange, Asami went into autopilot. Somehow, she managed to make it through the day. Before she knew it, she was pulling her Satomobile into her garage. She sighed as she leaned her head against her steering wheel. What to do? What to do? Her feet dragged her inside and onto her favourite chair. Another sigh escaped her.

Next to her was her handbag. Her hand reached inside and pulled out the piece of paper that had Umi's number on it. She stared at the numbers written on it. The words of Tonraq came drifting through her mind. Somehow her cell phone was in her hand and she was staring at it. Just call her, she told herself, you can do this.

Suddenly, her phone started to ring. A yelp escaped her and her phone fell onto the floor. It started to vibrate across the floor. She hurried to pick it up before it stopped ringing.

"Hello?" she managed to say when she finally answered it.

"_Miss Sato, this is Lieutenant Araki, do you remember me?"_

"Yes," Asami could feel a small tear come to her eye as she remembered going through the identification process.

"_Do you think you can come down to the United Forces building first thing tomorrow?_"

"Sure," Asami sounded a little confused. What could they need from her this time? Could this to do with more identification? A sudden thought crossed her mind. Could they have found…she shook her head. If they had, she didn't think she could handle that.

"_Thank you, Miss Sato_."

The phone went dead. What was going to happen tomorrow?

Sleep eluded Asami. She kept tossing and turning. The nightmare of Korra dying due to a shadowy figure returned. Sweat dripped down her forehead. Her eyes snapped opened and she stared up at her ceiling. Images of her nightmare remained in front of her eyes. Guess sleep was off the table tonight.

Somehow Asami found herself standing in front of The United Forces Army building. She looked up at it with a feeling of dread consume her. She took in a deep breath and held it for a few moments before exhaling. This is something she can do. Well, at least she thought so anyway.

"Miss Sato," a voice was calling her name.

She whipped around, expecting to see Lieutenant Araki coming towards her but instead it was a woman wearing a white lab coat. Confusion came over her face. Who was this woman and how did she know her name?

"Yes, that's me," Asami said as the woman approached her.

"I am Dr Teruya, thank you very much for coming in so early. Please, follow me."

Still looking confused, Asami followed the doctor into the building. Neither of them spoke as the doctor led her into a different part of the building to the one she went with Lieutenant Araki. If she was here for identification of items, surely, she should be going to a different part of the building? A sinking feeling could be felt in her stomach. This must mean what she thought…

"Now, when you first see her, she may not be the same as before."

"I understand that she wouldn't look the same but I don't know how much use I am going to be with identifying. It has been five years."

Dr Teruya now looked a little confused. "What do you mean? Didn't Lieutenant Araki tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Dr Teruya pushed open the door they were now standing next to. Inside, behind a glass window lay someone in a hospital bed. That someone looked very familiar.

"Miss Sato, your wife is alive."

Asami looked closer at the person in the bed and realised who it was lying in there. It was Korra.

**A/N: So Korra has been found. What will happen next?**


	7. Looking At A Ghost

**Chapter 7: Looking At A Ghost**

Asami stared at the person lying in the bed. How could it be Korra? Korra was no longer with them and hasn't been for the last six years – hadn't she? This can't be real. Ever since she heard it come out of General Iroh's mouth, she had begged the universe to undo it. It seemed that the universe had listened after all and she hadn't prepared for it. She wanted to run in order to process it, surely it had to be a cruel joke but she drew closer and closer. She placed her hand on the glass that separated her and Korra.

"What happened to her?"

"Hell," Dr Teruya answered as she flicked open the medical file she was holding. "I don't know exactly what happened during the time she was at the prisoner of war camp but I do know that what they did took a great toll on her – both mentally and physically. During her stay here, she hasn't said a single word or done anything. You should also know that during the escape, she suffered serious burns and crushing injuries to her legs. They will take a long time to heal and she won't be able to walk for a while until they do."

Asami couldn't take her eyes off her wife. So, she had been in a prisoner of war camp all this time. How could they have just accepted that she was no longer with them? That she had died during her duty? All this time, she had been in hell calling out to them and they hadn't been listening.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course!"

Dr Teruya opened the door and Asami walked in, trembling. Korra was laying very still on the bed with her eyes closed. Asami sat on the chair next to the bed. Her eyes saw Korra's hand just lying in front of her. She wanted to reach out and grab it but something was stopping her. It was almost as if she tried to reach out and touch her, then suddenly it would become not real anymore and Asami needed this to be real. She needed this to be real so badly. This had to be real, it just had to be.

Her hand stretched out and managed to touch her wife's delicate hand. The hand felt real. Her hands wrapped around it. A wave of peace washed over her. Korra was actually here. It wasn't all a dream or a hallucination. She was actually lying in front of her. Her hand travelled up into Korra's hair. She tucked a strand behind her ear.

Korra's eyes flickered open and there was a moment as green eyes met cyan eyes. A flash recognition appeared in the cyan eyes.

"Asami?" croaked a voice from the bed.

"I am here," Asami responded.

Asami climbed into the bed and lay next to her. Her hand was still in Korra's hair, playing with it. There was a moment as they just lay there - together. Neither of them spoke or did anything else. It was like time had stopped. Asami didn't want this end. It was like everything she wished had come true. Korra was here. Korra was alive. She was okay. When she looked over at her wife, her eyes were closed and a soft snoring could be heard. Dr Teruya came into the room and looked pleased at the pair of them.

"I just want you to know that I have called Korra's parents, I understand they are here in Republic City. They should be here soon."

"Excellent."

The two spouses continued to lay there. Words didn't need to be spoken. Asami felt like everything was right with the world. How much time had passed, she would never know, nor did she care. Through the glass, she could soon see her in-laws enter and look with a mix of surprise and amazement. A small movement next to her could be felt. Korra was stirring. Asami pulled her closer.

"Hey Asami?" Korra's voice was low and soft.

"Yeah?"

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah."

"Us, together like this, reminds me of the time we went to Ember Island."

"Ah yes," Asami sighed as the memory of that week. "That was a good birthday."

"Birthday?" Korra sat up and looked very confused. "We went there for our wedding anniversary."

"Oh yeah," Asami smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I just got the two mixed up."

Korra edged away from her wife and had a strange look on her face.

"The Asami I know would never have gotten the two mixed up."

The look on Korra's face clearly told her that she was doing some thinking and soon it looked as if she had realised something. Her eyes flashed and Asami recoiled slightly in fear.

"Korra, what is going on?"

Korra's eyes flashed even worse than they had before. The look was something that she had never seen in her wife's eyes before. It scared her.

"You're not Asami!"

Suddenly, Korra's fingers were around her throat. All air was choked out of her. Asami tugged at Korra's fingers but they were too strong. Stars danced in front of her eyes as the room slowly spun and blacken.

"K-korra," Asami tried to choke out. "It's me, it's Asami."

"Who sent you? _Tell me_!"

"K-orra!"

The door to the room burst opened and as a couple of strong, big men came running into the room. Their hands separated the two of them and pushed Korra back into her bed. Asami backed into a corner and watched as the two men restrained a screaming Korra.

"Who are you people?" Korra was yelling and crying.

Asami quickly exited the room and ran into Dr Teruya and her in-laws. Dr Teruya quickly ran to her and examined her neck where some bruises were starting to form.

"Are you okay Miss Sato?"

"Yeah I'm okay," Asami massaged her neck a little.

"I didn't know she would do that, I am sorry."

"It's okay," Asami looked into the window and saw Korra trying to escape her bonds but she couldn't. "That's not Korra. Korra would never do something like that."

"I know my daughter too," Tonraq said. "That's not her. They did something – the Earth Empire did something."

Asami gazed stayed on Korra. What had happened to her? She had been a prisoner of the Earth Empire for the last six years. Who knows what horrors had befallen her? Her fingers pressed against the glass and she continued to stare at the person in bed wondering if she would ever get her wife back.

Somehow, Asami found herself on Air Temple Island grouped around by all her friends – Mako, Bolin, Tenzin, Opal amongst others. As soon as she had managed to leave the United Forces, she had called up everyone she knew in order to tell them about Korra. She thought it would be easy – it was after all it was fantastic news – however, how to tell them? Finding the right words would be the tricky part. How does one say that their friend, who everyone had thought died, wasn't actually dead but alive and yet not herself? That last part was the tricky part. The Korra that they knew was no longer there. Asami had a bad feeling that part had died long ago.

They were grouped in the large dining room – it was the only room that was large enough to hold them all. All her friends were staring expectantly at her – she, after all, had called them all up to meet her here. Her eyes fell on Tonraq and Senna who both gave her smiles of encouragement. Okay this was it, she thought as she stared around the room.

"Hey guys, you're probably wondering why I called for this group meeting," silence fell afterwards, nobody wanted to interrupt her, so she continued on, "I have some news. You see, today, I received an important phone call regarding… Korra."

"What about Korra?" Bolin asked. "Did they find her…you know."

Asami looked over at him and saw that tears were in his eyes. Apart from herself and her in-laws, he took Korra's death the hardest. He was after all the guy that introduced her to Republic City and to everyone. They had shared a special friendship – like brother and sister.

"Um, about that…." Asami looked around the room and then she got a burst of confidence. Her wife was alive. The love of her life had survived the war. She had been granted a second chance and she was not going to blow it. Focusing on her guilt for not searching for her or the fact that Korra wasn't the same wasn't going to solve anything. She should focus on the positive. "Korra is alive."

"_What?!_"

People seemed shocked by the news. It seemed to take its time to process the news. Then slowly, it sank it in. Smiles came over everyone's faces. Hugs were exchanged and a smile came over her face.

"This is great news Asami!" Mako had come up to her and given her the biggest hug. "I can't believe this!"

"I know, me either!"

"It's – Asami what's that on your neck?"

"What – nothing!" Asami quickly pulled up her jacket to cover the red marks on her collar.

"Let me see!" Mako insisted as he forced Asami's jacket back down. He gasped as he saw the red marks. "Who did that to you?"

Asami stayed quiet for several moments before Mako's stare broke her down.

"Okay, so maybe…just…maybe…Korra…may…not…be…herself," Asami's voice got smaller and smaller as she said each world.

"What?!"

"Look, she's been through a lot and it has taken a toll."

"I understand that I do but Asami…just be careful, okay? If Korra is not herself, who knows what she is capable of. She is a highly trained soldier."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe until she is better, we should stay away from her."

"Mako, she is my _wife_. I can't just desert her."

"I don't think she's your wife anymore. I think Korra may be gone."

Before she could respond, Mako walked away.

Not for the first time did Asami find herself lying awake in her bed staring up at her ceiling. Her thoughts were racing, her heart hammering and hands were shaking. Mako's words kept going in circles around her head. Could what he has said be true? Was the Korra they know now gone? Was her wife no longer in there? Asami turned on her side and was now staring at the wall. On it, was an ornate clock that she had gotten at an auction years ago. Korra hated it but every time, Asami tried to move it out of their bedroom, somehow it always seemed to come back. The clock's ticks kept bearing into her skull.

She was going to get her wife back no matter what and that was a promise. She couldn't lose Korra not know that she had just gotten her back.

The next day, Asami found herself standing outside Korra's room. Her eyes never wandered from her wife. Korra was lying in bed, her arms were no longer bound. They had obviously managed to get her back out of that hysterical fit she had been. Her fingers travelled up to her throat. The red marks had faded and had now turned into bruises. Thankfully, they weren't that visible but she still wore her jacket up a bit higher than she used to.

She watched as Korra stared up at the ceiling. Asami wondered what was going on in her mind. Maybe she was trying to process her surroundings. The doctors had told her that she had been here only a few days now and before that, an army hospital somewhere in the Earth Kingdom.

"Miss Sato, it's good to see you again," Dr Teruya was walking towards her.

"Good morning Dr Teruya, I was just wondering about Korra. Is she doing any better?"

Dr Teruya sighed. "These kinds of things don't just go away overnight Miss Sato."

"I know that, it's just that…" Asami's voice trailed off.

Dr Teruya gave her a knowing smile. "If you were referring to what happened yesterday, don't take it personally. Your wife was in shock. She had been imprisoned for the past six years, she doesn't know what is real and what isn't. However, she is working with our therapists here and they are optimistic that she can make a full recovery."

Asami smiled back. "That is good news. Sorry, it's just this is all new to me."

"Understandable, so did you want to go in and see her?"

"Umm," there was a slight hesitation before Asami answered. "No, sorry, can't today. Lots of work to get to. Maybe tomorrow?"

Before Dr Teruya could say anything, Asami tore out of the hospital. Once outside, she pulled out her phone.

"Hey, sorry for disturbing you but do you think you could meet me in ten?"

* * *

Korra could see Dr Teruya talking to Asami through the glass window. As to what they were saying, well she never any good at reading lips. They only talked for a few moments before Asami quickly raced off. Korra didn't know what to think – on one hand, she was glad, that experience the other day had rattled her but on the other hand, she was sad. She really did want to see her but there was something in her eyes – was it terror?

The door opened and in walked Dr Teruya who looked a little disappointed. She did her usual checks and wrote down numbers and notes on the chart she was carrying. Korra hesitated, wondering if she should say something. Something overcame her once Dr Teruya started to head out. The words just poured out of her.

"Dr Teruya, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Korra," Dr Teruya walked back over and sat down on the bed. "What do you need? Not having any side effects to your meds? Feeling okay?"

"It's not about that, no," Korra shook her head. "It's about Asami."

"Ah yes," Dr Teruya gave a small sympathetic smile.

"Real or not; Asami really was here yesterday."

"Real," Dr Teruya answered.

"Real or not; it was all in my head that she was trying to hurt me?"

"Real."

Tears came to her eyes and Dr Teruya gave her hand a sympathetic squeeze.

"Korra, I don't know what they told you while you were imprisoned but they did some terrible things to you. You had an episode. We are working on that to make sure those don't happen again."

"Is that why Asami couldn't get out of here fast enough?"

"I have my suspicions that is why. Give her some time, she'll come around."

Korra didn't respond. Inside, she was scared that Asami would never come back and that she scared her off – permanently. To be honest, she didn't blame her. She remembered everything that she said and did to her and it killed her. After that incident, she had been taken to see some nice therapists who put her on some strong medication and she slowly realised what was going on. Talking to them really did help. She wasn't some prisoner again. These people were doctors trying to help her and she was back in Republic City. She knew she had a long way to go and she wasn't just going to get better in a heartbeat. It would take time. She just hoped that Asami would be there to help her. She didn't think she could do this without her. Asami was her everything. What would she do without her?

* * *

Asami was waiting in a café not too far away from where the hospital was. She was nervous. Her hands wouldn't stop tapping the table. Was this all a big mistake? There was still time to back out. However, as the thought darted across her mind, the door of the café and in walked the person she had arranged to meet; Umi.

Umi waved and walked quickly over to where she was sitting. There was a small moment as Asami sipped her coffee. What to say? Where to start? She inhaled a deep breath and looked at Umi.

"So, um something happened…" well that was one way to put it, she added in her head.

"Something as in….?"

"Well, ah, how to put this…." Asami drummed her fingers on the table looking for the right words. "So uh, I found out today that my wife isn't actually dead."

"What?!" Umi looked shocked and surprised. "That's great news isn't it?" she then noticed the sad expression on Asami's face. "Oh, I'm guessing she didn't come back all in one piece? Did she?"

"I honestly have no idea," her fingers were now gripping the coffee cup so hard, she was sure that it was going to break, "the Earth Empire – the people who had captured her – did something. Whatever they did, they, uh, I think they broke her. When I saw her, it wasn't her." Asami's voice broke as she remembered Korra's hands around her throat. The look in Korra's eyes – it wasn't her but still, the memory scared her.

"Hey," Umi's hand reached out and touched hers. Asami let a small smile come over her face. "She came back didn't she?" Asami nodded. "So maybe see where this goes?"

Asami looked down at the hand that was touching hers. A euphoric feeling soared through her – was it a relief that Umi was her helping her…or was it something else? Could she be having feelings for her? Asami mentally shook herself. No, that was crazy. She was in love with her wife. Although Korra wasn't her Korra anymore. She had changed into something… different. That was the only way she could describe it. Her wife wasn't there anymore. The person she fell in love with was gone…or was she? Could she still be there under all that pain and suffering?

Her eyes flickered back down to the hand. Although she couldn't deny that the feeling of Umi's warm hand was nice.

The meeting with Umi left Asami feeling more confused than ever.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter. Please enjoy!**


	8. An Impossible Choice

**Chapter 8: An Impossible Choice**

_Korra was walking down a hallway. Hazy familial shapes passed her as her feet moved silently down the elongated hallway. Her feet stopped in front of a door and her fingers gently pushed open the door. The room beyond showed a sleeping woman in a large double bed. She was sleeping with her back to Korra._

_She shifted her feet around the bed to face the woman. The raven black hair fell lightly against the woman's face, moving so slightly with every breath that she took. A soft snoring could be heard emitting from her lips. Korra bent down and, oh so carefully, brushed back her hair behind the woman's ear. The movement caused the woman to be stirred. Her eyes blinked open and when she saw Korra, she smiled._

_"__Hey," she whispered._

_"__Ssh, go back to sleep 'Sami," Korra whispered back._

_Suddenly something changed in Asami's features. An angry look took over the friendly smile that had once been there._

_"__I wish you had never come back," her voice was sharp and full of ice. The warm demeanor that had been there was gone. _

_"__Wh-what?" Korra stammered as Asami sat up._

_"__I was happier when you were believed to be dead, we all were."_

_"__Asami, please! What are you saying? I thought you loved me!"_

_A cold laugh emanated from Asami. _

_"__Love you?" she looked gleeful. "How could anyone love a poor pathetic soul like yourself!"_

_Something in Korra snapped. Her hands were suddenly around Asami's neck and she was on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Asami began to choke but she still had an evil smile on her face._

_"__Do it," she hissed. "Do it, I dare you."_

_"__How dare you lie to me," Korra kept up the pressure until…_

Korra's eyes snapped open. Her body was drenched in sweat as she stared up at her hospital room's ceiling. Calm down, she told herself as her heart raced, it was just a dream, just a dream. Asami would never say those things to her… at least she thought she wouldn't. She lay there for several more moments, trying to calm herself down but her heart kept on pounding and pounding. Tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered more of the dream – her hands on Asami's neck…

She held her face in her hands. That could never happen again. The fact that it had already happened was already too much for her to handle. What if it happened again? The look of shear terror that was on her wife's face flashed across her face. She groaned into her pillow and let her tears stain the pillow. She couldn't let it happen again. She knew what she had to do.

She'd have to give up Asami.

* * *

Asami was leaning over the latest design for the new Satomobile. The design had been worked and reworked for the past week. Nobody could agree on anything. It was starting to become the bane of her existence. A sigh escaped her lips. Was this a project she was _ever_ going to finish? The answer to her question came in the form of an email from one of the designers with more adjustments to make. Guess not, she thought as she scowled at the email.

A buzzing from her cell phone that was perched on her desk interrupted the silence. One look at it told her that it from Umi. A small warm feeling started in her stomach and worked its way through her body.

_Ugh, boss is flipping mad today and it's all his fault LOL. Someone didn't listen to a certain someone about it._

Asami smiled as she quickly texted back.

_Sounds like so much fun (extreme sarcasm here)._

It was only a few seconds before Umi messaged her back.

_Oh yeah fun, of course, insert rolling eyes here. Welp gotta go, boss is yelling and I do not want to be on his hit list._

Asami let out a small chuckle as she placed her phone back where it had started. The text exchange had granted her a few small moments of distraction but all of that went out the window when she looked back at the email on her computer. Right, this was still her, she thought as she reread the email. Guess it was back to reality time.

She had barely started writing a reply when the door opened and in walked Bolin, Mako and Opal. A look of confusion mixed with happiness came over her features as her three friends walked towards her.

"Hey guys," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Asami, we need to talk!" Bolin stated in a very matter of fact way.

Asami was taken aback by the serious look that Bolin was giving her.

"What's up?" she said looking between the three of them.

"Korra," Opal said, folding her arms. Asami's heart sank. She knew where this was going. She had been wondering how long it would take them. "It's been two weeks since she came back and you haven't visited her since that first time. What's up Asami? We would have thought you would have to be forced out of the room when visiting hours were up."

"Have you guys seen her?" Asami asked in a small voice, her eyes determinedly not meeting anyone else's.

"We've tried," Bolin sighed. "Every day but she refuses to see us."

"We don't know why," Opal said.

Asami looked over Mako who had remained silent throughout this entire exchange. He alone knew what her first visit with Korra had gone like. However, he didn't know the full extent of it.

"Do you two know something?" Opal had noticed the glances between the pair of them.

Asami let out the breath she was holding. "You can tell them."

"Tell us what?" Bolin looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"When Asami went to visit Korra, Korra attacked her," Mako said not making eye contact with anyone in the room. His eyes were glued to the floor.

"What?" both Opal and Bolin looked shocked before looking at Asami. She looked at Mako one last time before, in answer to their expressions, lowered her jacket and showed them the now fading bruises around her neck. Opal let out a gasp and covered her mouth. Bolin just let his mouth drop.

"What happened?" Opal asked in a hushed voice.

"Well, uh," Asami didn't really know what to say. After a few pauses, she somehow managed to get the words out. "I don't know what they did to her. I think they damaged her brain but she didn't think I was Asami and she attacked me. They had to restrain her after that."

"Oh, my, Spirits," Opal stammered out. "So, is that the reason why you haven't seen her?"

Asami let out a small nod. "I won't lie, that scared me. Seeing the hatred and rage directed at me…I just never expected that from her. It just wasn't the Korra I know and love." Asami took a deep pause but no one interrupted her. They were all looking at with rapt attention. "When Korra went off to war, my biggest fear was that she would be taken away from. It was something that kept me up at night and caused me to have anxiety attacks. When we thought she had died…well, that was the hardest thing I ever had to deal with. The person I loved beyond anyone else was gone. Then suddenly, I find out that she's back but at the same time she's not. The Korra we know may be gone for good. I do not know. It was a cruel twist of fate. She was here physically but not emotionally, mentally. My biggest fear had still come true in a way.

"When she attacked me, it caused me to flee in fear. Never had I imagined that the woman who I thought loved me would ever do that to me. I must admit, it was one of the most terrifying moments of my life. I haven't slept since. Is Korra gone for good? That question has been going around and around my head."

A tear came out of her eyes and dripped onto the desk. Her eyes looked down at the photo of her desk. It was of her and Korra on their wedding day. She quickly looked away from it. It hurt to think of those times now.

"I still think maybe you should go talk to her," Opal placed her hand on Asami's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "She had just gotten back from being a prisoner of war. Maybe they've had some luck with therapy since then?"

Asami didn't speak. The words tried to come out but they always got caught in her throat. All she could do was shrug and nod.

That night, Asami sat in her favourite armchair reading one of her favourite engineering magazines. A drink was clutched in her spare hand. She had been staring at the same page for the good part of the last hour. Her brain just wasn't on the magazine. It was on her wife. Opal had brought up a good point; maybe therapy was working and Korra would be back to normal in no time. An image of Korra's raged filled eyes filled her vision. She quickly snapped her magazine shut.

Breath, she told herself, breath. Her hand was gripping her drink so hard that it might break. The terrified feeling inside of her slowly ebbed away. Her eyes focused on the half-drunk drink in her hand. In one swift moment, she drained in one gulp before standing to her feet. Hopefully things would be better – and clearer- in the morning.

Instead of sleeping, Asami simply lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling – her eyes memorised by the turning of her ceiling fan. She watched it go around and around. She turned over and instead stared at the picture on her nightstand of her and Korra. Looking at made her realise what she had to do.

The next morning, she didn't go to work. Instead, she made a beeline for the United Forces Hospital. She practically ran the entire way to Korra's room. Once outside, she noticed that Korra wasn't in her bed but in a wheelchair facing the window. Her room had a nice view of Republic City beyond. Looking at her, Asami wondered what was going through her wife's mind. What could she be thinking of?

"Ms Sato!" a familiar voice was heard behind her and she turned to see Dr Teruya smiling over a file at her. "Glad that you've come today."

"Good morning Dr Teruya," Asami smiled at her. Her eyes flickered back over to her wife. The words that Dr Teruya had said about her condition came back to her and it filled her with a sense of dread. "How is she today?"

"Physically, she seems to be improving," Dr Teruya followed Asami's gaze. "She still has a long way to go though."

"And…. mentally?" Asami almost didn't ask the question out of fear of what might be said.

Dr Teruya looked between the two spouses and sighed.

"I won't lie Ms Sato, the Earth Empire did experiment on her mind and it has done some damage…damage I am afraid may be permanent."

"Permanent?" Asami repeated. "So, the way she acted last time may be…"

"How she is," Dr Teruya finished with a sympathetic sigh. "We have started therapy but she still has a long way to go." There was a small pause between the two of them. "Did you…er…. wish to see her?"

"Umm…" Asami wasn't sure. Was it a still a good idea to see Korra? Well, Opal and Bolin seemed to think so. "Okay…"

Dr Teruya opened the door. "Korra, you have a special guest today."

"No guests," Korra said without turning around.

"Not even me?" Asami said.

Korra whipped around and her face lit up with joy at the sight of Asami.

"Asami…you're here…" suddenly the joy that was on her face evaporated in split seconds. A dark expression set in. "You shouldn't have come."

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr Teruya said shutting the door behind her.

Asami stared at Korra and she saw a sadness in her eyes. Maybe she was remembering the last time they had interacted. The memory flowed back to her as well. Subconsciously, she took a step backward. Korra noticed this and the sadness in her face grew.

"I don't blame you," she mumbled. "Asami, I just want you to know that I am so very sorry for hurting you. I don't know what came over me. Something just took control. I hope you know that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Asami rubbed her arm. "I know," she said in a small voice. "It's just that…well…I don't know what to think anymore. I can tell that you've…changed."

"Changed for the worse I think," Korra's eyes dropped to the ground. "Asami – I don't know if I am the same person you married, sent off to war…love." Asami was determinedly not looking at her neither did she admit that she had been thinking the exact same thing. "They did things to me 'Sami. They…used you against me…made me think that you were the enemy…that you didn't care about me anymore."

"Oh Korra," Asami suddenly rushed to her wife's side and dropped to her knees. Without a second thought, she took her hand and held it in her own. "Not a day went by that I didn't think about you. When I thought you were gone for good, I admit, I went to a very dark place and nearly didn't come back."

Korra managed to look into her eyes. "How did you?"

"I had help," Asami's thoughts lingered on her friends – Mako, Bolin, Opal…and Umi, "but I guess over time, it became easier to exist, to do things."

Asami then realised that she was holding Korra's hand. A part of her quickly wanted to let go and move away but a stronger part of her knew that she had to stay. She gripped the hand with both of hers. Silence fell between them as they stared at each other.

"Asami, please go," Korra's voice was soft but Asami heard each word.

"Wh-what?"

"I'm scared that if you get close again, you'll get hurt again and I do not want to be the one hurting you. You'll thank me in the long run."

"Korra…"

"Please, just go. Please."

Asami stood up. "Korra…"

"I know you are scared too which is why you haven't visited again until today. Let me guess, Bolin and Opal got to you?" Asami nodded and Korra sighed. "I wish they wouldn't. Asami, I've thought this through and I think it's best if you stay away."

"Korra, I will say this once and once only. I will never stay away. I know I should have come back earlier but you were right, I _was_ scared – was being the optimum word there. I love you Korra, I have loved you for over sixteen years now and I won't stop now."

"Please," there were tears in her eyes. "I think you should go."

Asami didn't argue. Maybe the best thing for Korra now was space. Asami hesitated for a second, wondering if she should stay, but then ultimately deciding to leave Korra alone in her room. As she raced down the hallway, she wiped tears from her eyes.

Once outside, she didn't know what to do. She just aimlessly wandered the streets. Any thoughts of going home or to Future Industries scared her. A day at the office used to do wonders for her when she believed Korra had died. It allowed her to be distracted and that's what she needed at the time. However, this time, she needed to think and think hard about what she was going to do. Should she honour Korra's wishes and stay away or stay and potentially see a different – much scarier side – to this whole situation?

She groaned a little as she wandered the streets, her hands in her jacket's pockets. She didn't want to leave, she wanted to stay but at the same time, something was pulling her away. What that was, she had no idea.

"Watch out," a voice said but Asami didn't react in time, instead she plowed headfirst into someone walking straight at her. They both were knocked to their feet. When Asami got a good look at who it was, a smile came over her face.

"Umi, didn't realise you would be around here," Asami helped Umi to her feet, the smile was still on her face.

"I was actually on my way to see you, see if you wanted to do lunch or something," Umi brushed the dirt off her trousers. "Future Industries isn't too far from here."

"That is true."

The two of them set off at a slow pace, wandering down the street. Asami didn't realise until several moments had passed that Umi was giving her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Asami, is something preying on your mind?"

"Well um…"

"Here," Umi led her over to the local park and sat her down on one of the benches. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

"It's just that," a small sigh came out of her. "I saw Korra today and she well…she told me to leave."

"Why is that?"

"She's afraid she would hurt me again."

"Wait…_Again_?"

Asami quickly filled Umi in on what had happened between the pair of them. At the end of it, she looked shocked. There was a pause while she considered what Asami had told her. She then gave Asami a serious look.

"I think you should stay away from Korra."

Asami whipped round to face her. "What? I can't! She's my wife! I can't…abandon her…"

Umi placed her hand on hers. A sympathetic look appeared on her face.

"Look, based on what you have told me, I don't think she's the same person you married. I think she's changed and not for the better. I hate to be the bearer of bad news but I just think this isn't what you wanted."

Asami didn't answer. Instead, she looked at the ground – thinking hard. Was it what she wanted? Never would she have guessed that she would have ended up in this situation. There was no doubt what Umi had said was true – Korra wasn't the woman she had married anymore. However, did that mean that Asami shouldn't try to work it out? She buried her face in her hands.

"So, what will you do?" Umi asked.

"I still love her Umi…I have to be there for her. In sickness and in health…that's what we promised each other. I _have _to keep trying."

Umi gave her a small smile. "Okay, but don't be a hero okay? Some people just can't be saved."

Deep down, Asami wondered if Korra believed the same thing and that was the reason for pushing her away.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Stay tuned for more.**


	9. Broken

**Chapter 9: Broken**

Over the next several months, despite Korra's resistance, Asami made sure to visit the hospital every day. It had been a hard several months. It broke Asami to see how defeated and demoralised her wife was. There were days where she wouldn't be able to get out of bed. It had taken a lot on Asami's side to actually get her to start her physio therapy. However, with aid from her parents, Bolin, Mako, Opal and Tenzin, they had managed to make some progress on that front.

Eventually, Korra managed to move from her wheelchair to some crutches but she couldn't use them all the time. The physical scars and bruises from the war started to fade but the mental ones were still quite fresh. Even though she had been seeing a therapist twice a week, Asami worried it wasn't enough.

As the months went by, the hospital staff were pleased with the progress that had been made and thus made the decision that the next best step in Korra's care was to go home for a bit of needed relaxation. Asami didn't know how she felt about Korra coming back to live with her. After all, their relationship had dramatically shifted. Every time that Asami touched or was near her wife, there was this sadness that hung over them. Almost as if it was trying to separate the two. She knew what she was trying to do – push her away so she wouldn't get hurt again. Although, Asami was determined not to let it despite a scared feeling in her stomach every time she got close. The memory of her wife trying to kill her wasn't going to go away anytime soon. It made her even more terrified each time it came into her brain. She was going to have to get over that feeling if she was going to make any progress with Korra and their relationship.

"Home sweet home," Asami said as she pushed Korra's wheelchair into their house.

"You know this isn't really necessary 'Sami," Korra mumbled. "I could always go and live with Tenzin at Air Temple Island again."

"Nonsense. This is _your_ home Korra."

"Yeah right," Korra said in a very, very low whisper.

Asami heard the murmurs coming from her but decided it was best to pretend she didn't hear them. Instead, she plastered a smile – that she tried to make it look as real as possible – and gazed down at her wife.

"Bet it's weird being back here, I mean you haven't been here in over six years," Asami said after several moments of not knowing what to say. As soon as the words escaped her lips, she mentally slapped herself. Great job, she told herself very sarcastically, bringing that up, first class work.

"Yeah, weird," Korra muttered.

She then wheeled her wheelchair in the direction of their bedroom and pushed open the door. Once inside, Korra sighed as she looked around the room.

"You kept it the same."

"Well, yeah," Asami felt awkward. She rubbed her arm and avoided eye contact. "I just couldn't…ya know…"

Korra didn't say anything. Instead, she wheeled herself over to her side of the bed and looked at what she had left there. There wasn't much there; a book that she was halfway through, some trinkets from their many trips over the years and a photo of the two of them from their honeymoon on Ember Island. Asami watched as Korra picked up the photo and stared at it. A tear formed in both of their eyes but they both made sure for the other not to see.

* * *

Korra watched as Asami placed a plate of Water Tribe stew in front of her for her dinner. Silence had encased them for most of the afternoon – ever since she had gotten home in fact. It wasn't as if either of them wanted not to speak to each other it was more a case of that neither of them knew what to say. It was as if they didn't know how to be around each other anymore – well six years apart didn't really help their situation and neither did Korra's crippling fear that she might do something to Asami…something horrible.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed her wife reading one of her engineering magazines but she could tell she wasn't really reading it. Her eyes kept flicking over to her every few minutes. When they made eye contact, Asami quickly averted her eyes back to her food and magazine. Korra let out a small sigh. A part of her wished that they could go back to the way they had been before but that could never happen. The rest of dinner passed in the awkward silence that she guessed they might to get used to.

After dinner, Korra thought it might be a good idea to try out her crutches so that she could get some practice. She was out in their garden, hobbling along. A smile came over when she finally got the hang of it. Maybe this was the start of her not needing her crutches. She decided she might go surprise Asami – after all, maybe it would help ease the awkward feeling that had encased them. Korra hobbled the way over to their bedroom where she could hear her voice coming from.

"Easy," she told herself. "Easy." Carefully she pushed open the door with one of her crutches. "Asami, look!" she began but she quickly stopped.

Asami was looking out the window with her back to Korra. She was speaking to someone on the phone.

"Yeah, I think she's settling in okay," Asami said to the person on the other end of the phone. A small pause before a small laugh came out of her – one that Korra hadn't heard in over six years. It made her feel a mixture of warmth and sadness. "I can't do anything anytime soon, got my hands full here," Another pause. "Yeah, I miss you too," there was a sadness to her voice as she spoke these words. "Maybe once she's fully settled in." A longer pause this time and a smile came over Asami's features. "Oh, that sounds fun. Maybe we can do dinner afterwards?" Korra waited anxiously by the door as she continued to listen in. Who was she talking to? A flirty giggle came out of Asami's mouth which confused Korra even more. "Yeah, we'll do that. See you soon. Can't wait."

Asami hung up the phone and had a look of peace about her and a weird grin over her face. The last time Korra saw that grin was after when they had their first kiss. What could it all mean?

"Oh Korra," Asami had suddenly realised she wasn't alone. She quickly stuffed her phone into her pocket and put on a warm smile that Korra didn't buy for a second. She was hiding something. "Oh, look at you on your crutches! You go girl!"

"Asami, who were you chatting to you?"

Asami blushed scarlet. "Oh that, um, nobody…a friend."

Korra's eyes narrowed. "Didn't sound like a friend."

"Korra, what are you saying?"

"Nothing," Korra quickly put on a smile. Something told her not to press the issue. "So, I decided to practice on my crutches. Looking good right?"

"Yeah, you'll be up and about in no time at all!"

That night, Korra lay awake as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom with Asami sleeping peacefully besides her. The conversation that she overheard earlier had confused her. She didn't know what to think of it. Well, she could be reading too much into it and maybe it was just a friend that Asami was talking to. That was what she was hoping anyway.

Sleep soon came over her and before too long, she was drifting off.

_Korra was sitting back in her cell in the prisoner of war camp. She pulled uselessly at the chains that bound her. Defeat coursed through her, poison every ounce of her. Suddenly the door opened and two Earth Empire walked in._

_"__Time to go Republic City scum," one of them said while the other unchained her._

_"__Where?" Korra asked but she was ignored._

_She was led into a large arena where someone else was standing in the far-off corner and so was out of sight. Dr Sheng walked up to her and as she did, the two soldiers quickly grabbed her and pinned her down. A needle was injected into her and as the liquid started to make its way through her veins, the room started to spin. Hallucinations appeared before her. Random blobs started to take shape. As suddenly as they appeared, they disappeared as the person from the other end came into view and Korra gasped when she saw who it was. It was Asami._

_Asami gave her a smirk as she looked directly at her before taking a fighting stance. Then, out of nowhere, she landed a blow on her should causing her to stumble backward and collapse on the ground._

_"__Asami, please," Korra choked. "Why?"_

_Asami didn't answer but instead, she struck her again causing her to fall flat on her face._

_"__Get up you useless worm," she said in a cold, dead voice._

_Korra struggled to her feet but Asami didn't even give her a chance before she was struck again and lying once more on her front._

_"__A-Asami!"_

_"__Fight back you pathetic excuse for a human being!"_

_Something snapped within her and she leapt forward tackling Asami onto the ground with both of her arms pinned to the floor. Asami struggled under Korra's weight but Korra held her ground and glared down at her._

_"__You're not my wife," she said through gritted teeth._

_"__Aren't I?" there was a nasty smile playing around her lips._

_"__Korra! Korra!"_

_Someone was calling her name but who?_

_"__Korra!"_

Her eyes snapped open to find Asami trying to shake her awake.

"Korra!" screamed Asami who had a look of pure terror on her face. Korra sat bolt up straight, panting as sweat dripped down her face. It was just a dream, she told herself but it was more than that…it was a memory of her time in the Earth Empire's prison. She gripped her face. It felt so real – as if she was reliving it.

Asami's smooth fingers pushed Korra's hair behind her ear.

"Are you okay?" concerned filled those green eyes of hers.

Korra gulped. "Yeah, I am," she finally said after several moments of silence. She lay back onto the bed and stared back up to the ceiling. Asami was still looking at her. She wished she wouldn't.

"Korra, do you want to talk about it?"

Korra turned away from her wife and stared at the wall.

"No, I'm okay. Go back to sleep 'Sami. I'm sorry I woke you." She knew that Asami wanted to continue the conversation but Korra spoke in a more finalising tone. "I'm fine 'Sami. Go back to sleep."

Neither one of them got any more sleep that night.

* * *

The first rays of sunshine fell onto Asami's face as she watched the sun start its rise into the sky. She looked over at her wife who was snoring softly next to her. Hopefully, she managed to get some sleep after having that nightmare. What was that about? Could it be her PTSD coming through in her sleep? She did remember the doctors telling her about Korra having nightmares at the hospital. A sigh escaped her. She just wished that Korra would open up to her instead of shutting her out. Is this what their relationship was going to be like for the rest of time? Asami trying to get her to talk to her while she shut her out?

Asami pushed off the covers of her bed, carefully as not to disturb the sleeping person next to her and headed into the kitchen. She might as well start the day. Asami started to tinker away at the coffee machine and put some toast into the toaster. She checked her watch. She didn't need to go into work for another few hours.

There was a small noise as the toaster popped up her toast. She quickly buttered her toast and smoothed over some jam before grabbing her piping hot coffee (just the way she liked it) and sat down at her breakfast table. She propped open the newspaper and began to look over the headlines. However, she was really reading it. Her eyes were actually focused on the kitchen door, checking to see when her wife would come in for breakfast.

However, that never happened.

The minutes ticked on by and there was no sign of Korra. Asami sighed deeply. Korra _had_ had a rough night. Maybe that was why she was sleeping in a bit. She just hoped that she wasn't avoiding her. Asami looked down at her half-drunk coffee, thinking about the previous night. Korra's nightmare…what was that about? Was it to do with her time in the Earth Empire's prison or was it something else? Asami looked down at her coffee, thinking hard. Well, whatever it was, hopefully Korra will be able to get through it…and maybe talk to her about it.

Asami waited until the last possible second before she had to go to work. She quickly checked on her wife who seemed to be sleeping soundly in their room. Hmm, maybe she was just tired. Deep down, Asami knew that probably wasn't true.

The day was passing in a blur for Asami – not that she was aware of what was going on around her. Her mind was on Korra. It wasn't the first time she was kept completely occupied by her but this time it was a little different – _she_ was different. It killed her to not to be able to do anything but Korra just kept her at arm's length. The look of pain on her wife's face caused her to die inside.

What could she do?

* * *

Korra heard the front door click shut as Asami left for work. She turned over and stared up at the ceiling. She knew she shouldn't have pretended to be asleep but she just didn't know if she could face Asami after that nightmare. She had never told her what they had done to her during her time as a prisoner – the torture of it all…both mentally and physically. The dreams she'd been having always depicted Asami as an enemy. She knew it wasn't true but there was a part of her that kept telling her to stay away from her. A groan escaped her as she buried her face into her pillow.

What did they do to her?

A fit of blazing anger came through her. This was all Iroh's fault. Guan and Dr Sheng had told her so. _They_ had arranged the attack on her convoy. _They_ had prevented her from being rescued. _They _had told Asami that she was dead. It was the only thing that made sense.

Carefully grabbing her crutches (she was determined not to be too reliant on her wheelchair), she made her way to Asami's study and sat down behind the computer. After quickly logining in – she was surprised that Asami's password hadn't changed in this many years – she quickly accessed the United Republic Army database. Somehow, she still had this access despite being declared dead and then reappearing alive.

Scrolling through the database, she searched for her mission that resulted in her team being attacked. It took some doing but she managed to find what she was looking for. They had never found out who the high-profile prisoner they were supposed to be escorting was. She had always assumed it was some Earth Kingdom general or something. After the attack, Korra never saw him again. It was like he had vanished the second they had all been captured. Well, that would make sense if Iroh _had_ arranged the attack. The prisoner would have been undercover or something. A thought struck her – well it would also make sense if he had been Earth Kingdom. After all, the attack could have easily been to arrange his early release.

She read and reread everything in the report that was posted. No new information could be obtained from this. All it told her was what she already knew. She buried her face in her hands. Could she just be chasing a ghost? A conspiracy that was just that – a conspiracy? Hmm, maybe if she had more evidence. She scrolled through the document again. Iroh had signed off on the mission – she had always known that. Based on the importance of it, the orders had to come from someone like him.

A sigh came out of her. Guess she wouldn't find out anytime soon but she had to keep trying – no matter the cost. She had to know the truth.

* * *

Asami came home later than usual. Varrick had insisted on showing her design after design for their latest project. She honestly thought that he would just keep on showing her things until she snapped and told him she was needed at home.

"Korra?" she spoke into the apparent empty house. "I'm home."

There was no response. Asami checked around the house and found her wife sitting outside, drinking and smoking. A scowl came over her face. She never really like either of those things but she decided to let it go for now. Korra didn't even look up as she approached. Asami noticed a few empty beer cans next to her. How much had she had to drink?

"I'm home sweetheart," she said.

"I can see that."

The coldness that came out of her surprised her. It sent a few shockwaves through her body. It took her a few seconds to recover and put a smile on her face.

"I think I might just go to bed as it's quite late. Are you going to come to or…?"

"I'm not tired."

Again with the coldness? This time Asami had a harder time keeping her act together but she forced herself to remain calm.

"Okay then," she managed to reply. "Goodnight."

She hovered as if waiting for a reply from Korra but nothing came so she slouched off to bed. She purposely tried not to fall asleep as she waited for Korra to come in but she never did. She sat up and looked outside her window. One could see the garden from where she was sitting. She could barely make out the outline of Korra sitting in her wheelchair. The clock read ten past eleven. Maybe she should go out to check on her?

Asami swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. As she headed outside, she noticed that Korra was still awake staring out in the darkness beyond.

"Time for bed Korra," Asami said as she approached.

"I don't want to sleep," Korra said but instead of being cold, the voice that came out, sounded almost as if she was scared.

Asami dropped down so she was eye level with her.

"Is this about the nightmares?" she asked softly and Korra hesitated for some moments before nodding. "Honey, it's natural to feel like this but you need your sleep. You need it so your body can recover. I do understand that these nightmares are scary but they can't hurt you. You're stronger than them."

Korra nodded again but didn't say anything. Asami waited to see if she would speak but she never did. Instead, she directed the wheelchair in the direction of the house and towards their bedroom so that they could both get some sleep.

The next few weeks flashed by before Asami knew what was going on. Her mind was so focused on Korra that she didn't even know what day it was let alone what was going on around her. However, as the days passed, the more she noticed more changes in Korra's behaviour. It was different when they were at the hospital, things seemed like they were progressing nicely. There were times when she thought that maybe the old Korra would come back but now, she guessed not. Korra was moodier and often snapped at her. Every night, Asami would come home to find Korra either drinking heavily or studying something on her computer. What that was, she was never able to find out. She would be yelled at if she ever came close to asking. Fights were common in their household.

The situation was becoming unbearable.

Asami was at a loss for what to do. She would try and invite Mako, Bolin and Opal around for dinner sometimes but Korra would barely make any conversation. It was like they weren't even friends anymore. Not even visits from her parents made anything easier. Tonraq and Senna could feel the tension in the room from a mile away. Asami tried apologising again and again but Tonraq just swept it away stating that maybe all that Korra needed was time. Although, Asami had noticed Senna crying throughout the evening.

At least Korra made some progress in walking again. She no longer needed her wheelchair and her crutches were being used less and less. The more she got around and used her legs, it seemed to make the healing progress much easier.

Asami watched as Korra got into bed beside her. She quickly turned away and didn't even say goodnight to her wife. Asami closed her book and stared down at her. What was she going to do? They had basically spent the last several weeks in this weird icy silence. She placed the book on her bedstand and lay back down. Maybe the Korra she knew and loved was just not there anymore.

Sleep soon came over and within a few minutes, she was drifting off. However, it only felt like a few moments later when she was jerked away by something next to her. She opened her eyes and found Korra thrashing around next to her. Asami quickly tried to shake her awake.

"Korra! Korra!"

"No, no, no," Korra moaned in her sleep.

Asami could see the sweat pouring over her face, her face scrunched up in fear.

"Korra!" This time, she managed to awake Korra. Korra jerked right up, panting hard.

"Are you okay?" Asami asked her.

"Think I might go for a walk," Korra said.

This was starting to become a habit for her. Every night, Korra would go for a walk around the neighbourhood to help clear her head. At first, Asami was concerned but she let her go. Usually, she would only be a few hours and it helped Korra sleep for the rest of the night. However, Asami wouldn't be able to sleep until she had returned. An anxious, worrying feeling in her stomach always prevented it.

After several long hours, Asami could feel herself fighting off sleep. Before she knew it, she was fast asleep. When she woke up, in the early hours of the morning, she awoke to an empty bed. Confusion set in. Where was Korra? Surely, she would be back by now? Maybe she just went to the kitchen for breakfast? However, there was no sign of Korra anywhere in the house. The nervous, anxious feeling returned even stronger than it was before. Where was she?

Asami called everyone she knew to make sure Korra was safe. She didn't even go into work – she couldn't, not until she knew where her wife was. Mako and Bolin came around after several hours had passed.

"And she hasn't come back since going out for her walk?" Mako was asking her.

"No, she hasn't," Asami was staring down at the cup of tea that Bolin had made for her.

"What time was that?"

"About half past eleven last night."

"And it's quarter to twelve now," Mako said looking at the clock. "So, she's been missing for close to twelve hours then."

_Missing_…Asami hated that word. It reminded her too much of when they had all thought she had died. The worrying feeling in her stomach increased dramatically. Her hands were shaking as she raised her teacup to her lips.

"Well, all we can do is wait," Mako continued. "You need to wait twenty-four hours before filing a missing person's report. However, in the meantime, we can start searching around the neighbourhood. Do you know what route she would have taken?"

Asami shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Ah, that will make it tricky but don't worry," Mako placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she will be fine."

"Yeah, we'll find her," Bolin pipped up.

Asami gave the brothers a warm smile. "Thanks, you guys."

Barely a minute had passed before they heard the front door open and footsteps in the hallway. A couple of seconds later, Korra entered the room and looked surprised to find it full of people.

"Where have you been?" Asami exclaimed as she rushed at her to give her a hug. "We have been worried sick."

"Sheesh 'Sami, I was just out walking," Korra mumbled. "No need to send out the search patrols."

Asami gave her a very stern look. "For _twelve_ hours Korra?"

"I guess I lost track of time. There was no need to worry."

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. "No need to worry? Honestly, all I do is worry! You could have been hurt or lost or…"

"Hey, I can take care of myself, okay?" Korra's voice was starting to rise now. The familiar feeling of a fight could be felt between the two spouses. "You don't need to hover 'Sami! Now if you don't mind, I am going to go take a nap."

Asami watched, feeling very defeated, as Korra walked to their bedroom and shut the door behind her.

"I'm sorry about that," she said to the brothers.

"Hey, we get it," Bolin said, sounding sympathetic. "Things can't be easy."

"You don't know the half of it," she muttered but then she forced herself to look at the pair of them. "I think I should go to work and make sure they haven't burned down the building in my absence. Thanks for coming around guys."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Mako asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah," lied Asami. "I will be."

Asami didn't know how she got through work for the rest of the day but like all the days before it, she managed to fight her way through it. She didn't want to go home. She was sure that a fight was waiting for her for when she got back. It seemed like everything was building towards it and she wanted to avoid it for as long as she could.

That was how she found herself in the bar across the street from her office, drowning her sorrows in scotches. She had just tipped back her third one when a familiar voice came floating out of nowhere.

"Hard day at the office?" Asami jumped around and saw that Umi had taken the seat next to her. A warmness came over her features as she watched Umi order a drink from the bartender.

"Not really," Asami answered.

Umi gave her a sympathetic look. "Let me guess, her name begins with a K?"

Asami nodded before ordering another drink. The two of them sat in silence as they both drank what they had ordered.

"It's just really hard, you know?" the words were coming out of her mouth before she knew it. "I knew that when she came back, there would be this adjustment period but it doesn't seem to be like that. She's just not…Korra. She's so distant and cold. I don't know what to do anymore. I really don't. I have tried everything but nothing is working. Is this my life now? Is this what our marriage is now?"

Everything that she had been feeling over the past months came rushing out of her and she couldn't stop.

"I know she's hurting really bad and the fact that I can't do anything to help _kills_ me. But Korra doesn't want me to help and that pains me. She keeps pushing me further and further away. I feel useless. I feel unwanted…unloved by the one person who promised to love me till death do us part."

Asami buried her face in her arms which were resting on the bar. Umi nervously patted her on the back. Asami looked into those blue eyes of Umi's. They showed her kindness that she hadn't seen in a long time.

"I know it's selfish of me to think like this. For crying out loud, she was in a _war_! Then taken prisoner for six years while we all thought she was dead. I feel so guilty for even _thinking_ like this. But I can't shake this feeling of feeling trapped…alone."

"What do I do?" she begged at her friend.

"First, let's get you home. I think you've had enough to drink," Umi said placing one arm under one of Asami's and hoisting her to her feet. "I'll drive."

The drive back to her house was a quiet one. Asami simply looked out the window and watched the road zoom on by. Throughout the trip, she could feel the flicker of Umi's eyes on her. She sensed that maybe she wanted to continue with the conversation started earlier but Asami didn't know if she wanted to. It did feel good to unload onto someone that could understand where she was coming from. She did have a feeling that if she tried to talk to Bolin, Mako or even Opal, they may try and turn it around on her.

"Here we are," the voice of her companion interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, thanks."

The two women got out of the vehicle and made their way to Asami's front door. There was an awkward silence as they hovered by the door. It appeared as if neither one of them wished to say goodbye.

"So um, take care Asami," Umi said looking at the ground. "I'm sure things will get better. They always do."

"Wait," Asami quickly said as Umi turned to leave. She paused and turned to her, a smile playing around her lips. "I just, uh, wanted to say, thanks for listening to me today. I know I unloaded a lot and I just wished to say thanks."

"No need to thank me," Umi's smile grew wider. She reached out and touched Asami's shoulder. The touch was warm and reassuring. "I am here for you, always."

The two friends stared at each other. Time seemed to stand still around them. Then it happened. Neither intended for it to but they were just drawn to each other. Their lips met in a long passionate kiss.

* * *

Korra was walking back to her house with her hands buried deep in her jacket's pockets. She had been walking around the neighbourhood which she has found herself doing a lot lately. It was just easier rather than being cooped up in her house. It felt like she would suffocate if she stayed in there too long.

As she turned the corner onto her street, her mind was occupied by Iroh. Apparently, he was still in the Earth Kingdom trying to help with the fallout from the war. Maybe she should go pay him a visit but Asami would never let her. Her foot connected with a small stone and it bounded down the pathway several metres. Guess she would have to wait until Iroh showed his face in Republic City.

Her house soon came into view. An unfamiliar car was parked out front but that didn't surprise Korra. Asami would often come home with new Satomobiles to tinker with. However, what did surprise her was that Asami was with a woman that Korra didn't recognise. Could she be someone that Asami worked with? Maybe a new friend? Maybe that friend who was on the phone with Asami a while back? Korra watched as the two women exchanged some words. She decided to edge closer so that she could get a better look and maybe even overhear what they were talking about.

It was at that time when Korra saw her wife and the other woman lean forward and exchange in a passionate kiss. Korra thought her insides would crumble into dust. She collapsed onto the ground with tears coming down her cheeks. Well, she should have expected this. Not only had she been gone for a number of years but she had also been actively avoiding and pushing her away. It hadn't been because she didn't love her anymore but because she loved her. It was weird logic but she had to make sure that Asami was safe. That meant for Korra to be around her less and less. She couldn't trust herself not to hurt her again.

Korra knew what she had to do. She had to find the strength to leave and not to return – to allow Asami to move onwards with her life instead of being held back. It was a sacrifice she had to make – for Asami. Korra snuck into her house – making sure not be to be seen – and into their bedroom. More tears came over her but she forced herself to be strong. After packing a bag and leaving Asami a note, Korra climbed out the window.

"Goodbye 'Sami," she whispered to the photo of Asami that she always carried around with her. "I do love you but this is for the best."

After leaving the photo on the window sill, she disappeared into the night.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed this update! Until next time!**


	10. Ba Sing Se Part 1

**Chapter 10: Ba Sing Se Part 1**

For several moments, Asami lost herself in the kiss. Umi drew her in close and wrapped her arms around Asami. It was as if a magical hold had taken control of her – freeing her of all other things and in that one moment, all that mattered was Umi. For a few minutes, all that she was focused on the moment. Then it hit her – _Korra_. She was _married_. Asami quickly broke away from the kiss feeling ashamed. How could she let this happen?

"Asami? Are you okay?"

"It's just that…I'm married. I shouldn't…"

Umi bowed her head in shame. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"You don't need to apologise," Asami rubbed her upper arm looking at the ground. "You did nothing wrong…I'm the one to blame here. I kissed you back." There was a long awkward pause between them. The guilt was rising strongly in her. It wasn't just the fact that she had kissed Umi but that she _liked_ the kiss. "I should go."

"Oh, okay," Umi did look a little disappointed. "Well…I guess I'll see you around Asami."

Asami watched as Umi got into her car and drove off. There was a glint of sadness in Umi's eyes as she drove away. She purposely tried to avoid making eye contact with her. The guilt was starting to become unbearable. Tears came down her eyes as she banged her head against her front door. What was she going to do? What was she going to tell Korra? This couldn't be a secret – the guilt would eat her alive.

"Korra? Are you home?"

The house as silent – not a single sound could be heard. Asami entered their bedroom and saw that it was empty. A small tapping noise from the open window engulfed the room. As she moved to close it, she noticed that a photo of herself was on the window sill. It was recognisable at once. It was the photo that Korra always carried on her. She said it was to keep her grounded and remember what she was fighting for.

If it was here, was Korra here too? Her eyes fell on an envelope sitting against her pillow. That's odd, she thought as she picked it up. It was addressed to her. As she opened it, two objects fell out; a letter in handwriting which she recognised as Korra's…and her wedding ring. Confused, she opened the letter and began to read its contents.

_Dear Asami,_

_When we got together, it was the most wonderful feeling I could ever wish for. The fact that you had decided to choose me – _me _– over everyone else still amazes me to this very day. However, I know that me being away changed a lot of things – I've changed._

_I'm not the person you know or love anymore. I don't know who I am but I do know one thing. You deserve better and that's not with me. I saw the kiss. I'm not mad. I'm happy that you found someone else. The knowledge that you weren't alone while I was gone – dead – makes me feel better. Please follow this path. Forget about me. I'm not worth following. I don't even think I'm worth anything anymore._

_Please realise that this is the best. Please don't come chasing after me. We both know how it will end and it won't end in the way you think. Our happy ending is gone. I wish it wasn't but this the reality. Continue your life. Live it to the full. Don't worry about me._

_I love you 'Sami._

_Korra._

More tears came to Asami's which dropped onto the letter. Korra was gone and it doesn't look as if she is coming back.

* * *

Korra got off the ferry that had dropped her off at Air Temple Island. At first, she wanted to explore the Earth Kingdom for Iroh but she realised that maybe that wouldn't be the best thing so late at night. Besides, she needed a game plan before she did that. After that, she didn't really know where she should go. The next thought was Mako's but his apartment was small and Bolin and Opal had enough going on without her. So, she decided to go to the place she knew she was always welcome.

The door opened when she knocked and a tired Pema was behind it, yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Korra?" she mumbled sleepily. "What time is it?"

"I'm sorry it's late but do you mind if I stay here for a little bit?"

"Sure, no problem but I thought you were staying at your place with Asami?"

The name enough was enough to cause tears to flow from Korra's eyes. She quickly wiped them away. Pema seemed to have noticed something was wrong so she didn't press it further. She was led down the familiar passages to her old room.

"Sleep tight Korra," Pema smiled at her shutting the door behind her.

Korra threw herself onto her old bed and stared out through the window towards the moon. Even though it had killed her, taken all her willpower, she knew that leaving was the best thing she could have done. Asami deserved so much better and Korra just couldn't give her that. She turned towards the wall and let the tears flow.

Sleep overcame her quickly.

* * *

It had taken Asami three days to finally make it over to Air Temple Island. She knew that Korra would have gone there – Tenzin and the others were like a second family to her. Asami waited impatiently in the loading zone for the ferry. There had been a stupid strike that caused there to be no ferries for three days. It had pushed her over the edge. She needed to talk to Korra and she needed it to be now but unfortunately, the universe had decided to cruel and prevented that.

When she finally managed to set foot on Air Temple Island, a familiar face came running towards her. It was like it was known she was approaching.

"Asami, thank spirits it's you," Jinora gave her a huge hug. "Are you here for Korra?"

"Yeah I am," Asami started to walk with her back up to her house. "Is she okay?"

Jinora bit her lip. "I have no idea. You should see her for yourself."

"Asami!" they had arrived at the house and a warm smile from Tenzin greeted her.

"Hello Tenzin, I hope Korra is doing okay."

Tenzin got the same worried look on his face that Jinora had only moments ago.

"Come inside," he quickly led her inside and directed her towards Korra's old room. "She hasn't left her room in three days. She's not eating and she's barely sleeping. I don't know what's wrong Asami. She won't talk to me – or anyone."

More guilt rose in Asami. She knew why Korra was like this and it was eating her alive. Desperately, she tried not to think too much about that. What she needed to focus on was Korra and nothing else. Tenzin knocked at the door and announced himself. There was no answer. A louder knock but still nothing. In answer, Tenzin opened the door to find an empty room and an open window.

"I guess she took flight as soon as she heard we were coming," Tenzin said with a defeated sigh.

Asami's eyes narrowed. She was going to talk to Korra today no matter what. Turning on her heels, she raced out of the temple and started walking around the ground. It turned out looking for Korra was a lot harder than she thought. Well, she _was_ actively trying to avoid them. Just as she was about to go back into the building, she saw a figure standing in the gazebo, leaning on the railings. The figure looked familiar. Her heart soared.

_Korra_.

Asami hurried towards the gazebo and paused just on the outside of it. Korra was looking out at the sea. A sigh came out of her.

"I see that you found me," she said not even looking around.

"Korra, please come home," tears started to form in Asami's eyes. "Look, I know I made a mistake –"

"I'm not mad about that," Korra interrupted. "It's just that…it's complicated, alright?"

"We love each other, what's complicated about that?"

"Do we though?"

Asami was stunned by the question. "Of course we do," she managed to stutter out. "It's always been us, together."

"Asami, it's time for us to go our separate ways."

"Korra, please don't say things like this."

"Just leave okay?" Korra whipped around and her voice was rising. "Just go. Don't look back."

"Korra, please, I love you –"

"Well I don't love you," Korra shouted, "and I know you don't love me anymore."

Tears fell from Asami's face. "That's not true."

"Oh isn't it?" Korra advanced on her, her entire body was shaking now. "Asami I never want to see you again. Do you hear me? _Never_!"

"You don't mean that!"

"Go!" the word echoed all around them.

Asami reached out to touch Korra but she slapped her hand away. Asami took a step backward, looking hurt. Tears falling from her face.

"Now," snarled Korra.

"Everything okay here?" Tenzin had joined them. His eyes flickered towards the painful and hurt expression on Asami's face and the fuming face of Korra.

"Asami was just leaving," Korra answered.

Hurt and broken, Asami turned to leave. The tears were falling faster and stronger now. Korra didn't want anything to do with her anymore. Had she ruined her marriage for good?

* * *

That night Korra remained in her bedroom. She didn't even bother getting up for dinner when Pema called for her. The meeting with Asami had rattled her to the core. She had to lie straight to her face. It wasn't something she liked doing but it was necessary. Korra sat up as she heard her phone buzz.

"General Iroh to return to Ba Sing Se to announce new plans for the city," she read out loud.

A glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes. Maybe this is what she should be doing – heading out into the Earth Kingdom to find General Iroh. After quickly packing her bags, she left a note for Tenzin and Pema. She seemed to be doing this a lot recently.

It took no time at all to get to the train station. She seemed to arrive in the nick of time – a train was leaving for Ba Sing Se in less than three minutes and it was the last for the night. Heart hammering, she raced through the crowds of people (seriously, why are there all these people here at _this_ time of night?) and tried to determine which train was hers.

"The train to Ba Sing Se will leave from platform four in one minute," came a voice over the loudspeaker.

Platform four…where was that? She looked up and saw she was by platform two so it had to be around here somewhere. A number four managed to catch her eye. She ran as fast as she could through the train station towards it and saw the conductors outside the train checking for last-minute passengers. Begging herself to go faster, she ran towards the train and heard the whistle blow signalling the train was about to leave. She made a final effort and leapt onto the train just as the doors behind her closed. The train started to move out of the station. A sigh of relief came out of her as she leaned against the closed door. That had been close – too close for comfort.

However, a feeling of excitement settled in her. She was on the train to Ba Sing Se. Soon, she will know the truth of what happened to her and her unit. Her eyes started to scan for an empty seat and soon managed to find out. The train wasn't too packed which was something she was grateful for. The seat wouldn't be that comfortable to sleep in but she could feel her eyes closing. Placing her bag behind her head as a sort of pillow, she allowed her eyes to shut.

Ba Sing Se, here I come, she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Asami returned to Air Temple Island the next day with a fresh set of determination. She was going to sort out this business between her and Korra even if it killed her. When she entered the temple, she was surprised to find not only Tenzin and his family but Mako, Bolin and Opal there as well. They all had a glum look on their faces and Asami knew instantly what had happened.

"She has left, hasn't she?" Asami asked the silent room.

For an answer, Tenzin handed her a piece of paper that he had been holding. It was another note from Korra. Asami scanned it – it wasn't very long.

_Dear Tenzin and Pema,_

_Thanks for your hospitality but there's something I got to do._

_Goodbye for now,  
Korra_

Asami must have reread the letter a dozen times hoping to find some clues in Korra's whereabouts but there were none in the letter.

"Do you know where she has gone?" Bolin asked in a very quiet voice.

"No," Asami said in an equally silent voice. "As to this thing she's got to do, I don't know what that is. All I know is that she had been active on the computer lately, looking up things but I don't know what that is."

"What happened Asami?" Mako asked. "This isn't like Korra. Why would she suddenly run off like this and not tell us anything?"

Asami sighed. She guessed it was time to tell them the truth even if it meant damaging their friendship. They deserved to know the truth. Carefully, and determinedly not wishing to leave anything out, she recounted the events that had happened between when Korra had gotten home from the hospital and now. When she had finished, there was an awkward silence that had overcome them all.

Asami looked down at the floor in shame. When it had come to informing them that she had kissed Umi, she could see the anger in their eyes. In their eyes, it seemed that she was a cheater – someone who had abandoned the person who needed their help most in the world. However, Asami hoped that they had also seen it from her end. Their marriage had been falling apart – she didn't want to admit it but it had been long before the kiss had happened. Not that the kiss helped the situation though.

"We have to get Korra!" Mako suddenly said slamming his fist into the wall. "She would never have left if you," he pointed an accusatory finger at Asami, "had been a better wife."

"What?" Asami's eyes flashed. "What did you say to me Mako?"

"Guys, don't fight," Bolin tried to come between them but it was no use.

"No, no, I want to hear him out," Asami advanced on her friend. "What did you mean by that?"

"You cheated! You left Korra alone while she was hurt and broken!"

"I seem to recall _someone_ telling me to leave while she was in the hospital."

"Do not fight," Tenzin's voice was firm. "We cannot afford to lose ourselves in anger here. Asami," he turned to look at her, "we need to know where Korra was heading. You mentioned that she had been working on something on your computer. Any chance we could look at the history?"

That was how they found themselves in the Sato household twenty minutes later – it had been quicker than usual due to the slight speeding by Asami. There was still this air of anger between her and Mako but Tenzin was right so she decided to ignore it. Asami quickly turned on the computer and studied the history.

"They're all about General Iroh," she said as she scanned through it. "Why would Korra be interested in him?"

"Hang on," Mako suddenly said. "Look at that one, it looks like the United Forces Republic official database."

Asami located the page that Korra had last be on.

"This looks like the official report of Korra's last mission," Asami said as she read through it. "It's been corrected though."

"Probably to show that there were survivors," Mako suggested. "It _was_ originally thought that there were no survivors."

A small twinge radiated through Asami. The day that Iroh had come to tell her about what had happened still is a painful memory for her despite it turning out that Korra is alive. That moment when she thought that her spouse was gone forever was easily the worst in her entire life.

"Why would Korra be looking through this?" Bolin asked.

"And searching for information on General Iroh?" Asami added. "Feels odd."

The four of them fell silent – thinking. Looking through Korra's search history just confused all of them even more. What did it all mean? Korra was looking through her old service record and information on General Iroh?

"Well, we may not be able to connect the dots yet but we do know where Korra is heading," Mako said.

"Gang, I think we are heading to Ba Sing Se," Asami finished for him.

* * *

Korra stepped off the train into the brilliant sunlight of a summer's day in Ba Sing Se. Hoisting her bag tighter around her shoulder, she started to walk towards the exit. Suddenly she felt a tug at her shoulder and her bag was pulled off her.

"Hey!" she shouted.

Korra tore off after the thief, weaving expertly around the people as they came off several trains. The thief soon realised that she was running after them and hurriedly speed up to try and avoid her. However, it was of no use. Korra had many years' experience in tracking down her target and this was no different. The thief quickly ducked out a side entrance and Korra followed her and was soon was on the thief's heels. As she reached for the bag, the thief pulled it away. Groaning, Korra sped up. She soon got near enough to make her move and tackled the thief to the ground.

"Get off me," the thief said trying to throw Korra off.

"This is for grabbing my bag," Korra threw a punch at the thief's face and it connected making a nasty noise. "And this is for making me run." She aimed a second punch at the face and it also connected. Blood was starting to come out of the thief's nose and mouth.

"Okay, okay, I yield!" the thief said, desperation and fear in every syllable.

Korra didn't stop. Instead, she picked up the thief and aimed another punch that was hard enough to knock them back to the ground. She got on top again and was ready to deliver another blow when voices in her head started up again.

_Do it._

_Finish it._

She blinked and she saw who was in her hands. It was just a small kid – a boy who didn't look much older than ten. Terrified at what she had done, she scrambled away and watched the boy race off in terror from her. Gripping her head, she picked up her bag and started to walk off. What had she just done? Staring at her hands, she gripped them tightly. This was why she couldn't go back to her previous life. Losing control like that was not an option for her.

Gritting her teeth, she continued onwards to try and find a place to lay low.

**A/N: Part 2 to come out soon. Stay tuned!**


	11. Ba Sing Se Part 2

**Chapter 11: Ba Sing Se Part 2**

A couple of days later, Asami, Mako, Opal and Bolin found themselves in Ba Sing Se. Not knowing what their game plan should be, they headed to one of the Sato residences in the Earth Kingdom. It could be found in the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se. Throwing themselves onto nice comfy couches made them feel a lot better after a very long train ride. They had been jammed packed in their compartment and thrown around every time the train came to a screeching halt. Asami had wanted to take an airship but there hadn't been any at this short notice.

Lying face down on this couch that almost made Asami forget all her troubles. It was a nice feeling but she knew it wouldn't last. A groan came out of her, muffled by the cushion she was lying on when she noticed Mako getting things ready on the coffee table. They weren't here on holiday. They were here on a mission. Guess it was time to get down to business.

"Okay, so we are here," Mako pointed out their position on a large map of Ba Sing Se, "and General Iroh is giving a reception in the palace tomorrow." He drew a route with his finger from their location to the palace.

"Which we are going to crash," interjected Opal.

"And hopefully find Korra," Asami added in.

"And bring her home," concluded Bolin.

"Exactly," Mako said. "We just have one problem; what are we going to do once we are in there? Like what's the plan to deal with Korra?"

"Deal with?" Asami's eyes narrowed. "She's not a target that needs to be eliminated."

Mako went red. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just that she's not exactly on the best of terms with you – her _wife_."

It was Asami's turn to turn red. "So, what's the game plan then?" she managed to sputter out.

The plan to get her marriage right on track started early the next morning. Mako thought that getting a jump on finding Korra before the party later was a good plan. Asami just wanted something to do, something to focus on instead of what was going on in her head. The words that Korra had said to her kept going around and around her head. The guilty feeling inside of her rose a little higher every time the thoughts crossed her mind.

Out on the streets, Asami kept her eyes peeled for anything that might be a lead. They had broken off into pairs. The brothers had paired off together and Opal had volunteered to go with her. Asami had wanted to be alone but she didn't want to make a fuss so she had agreed to the plan. Opal kept looking at her every few minutes which made Asami look in any direction but hers. She knew what she wanted to talk about but she didn't want to. The thought of what had happened was too painful to repeat. However, after a couple of hours of this, it finally got to her.

"What?" Asami snapped.

"Sorry," Opal recoiled at Asami's harsh tone. "I just wondered if you wanted to talk…about Korra."

Asami stopped in her tracks and sighed. She could have banged her head against the nearest wall.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?" she muttered.

Opal didn't say anything in response to which Asami took as a resounding 'yes'. She buried her face in her hands and groaned loudly. They had turned into a small alleyway where Asami placed her forehead against the wall.

"I'm such an idiot," she kept repeating.

"Asami," Opal grabbed her by the shoulders and forced Asami to face her. "We will fix this. I know we will."

"But Korra doesn't."

"She's hurt and thinks that you've moved on. Trust me. We will get her back."

"I wish I was as confident as you."

Opal gave her a warm smile. "Hey, I've seen you two over the years. You guys are soulmates. Korra knows it. You know it."

"Thanks Opal," Asami said not really sure if it was as simple as Opal made it out to be. There was something more to this whole thing but she wasn't exactly sure what that might be.

Due to the four of them not making any headway with finding Korra, that night they made their way to the Earth Kingdom palace for General Iroh's reception – well that's what the news was reporting the event to be but in reality, Asami was sure it was just a brag fest. Making sure they were dressed to the nines, they carefully made their way around the party. Asami could see Opal and Bolin by the food while Mako was conversing with his old boss, King Wu. It was really only due to the fact that Mako used to be a bodyguard for the king that they managed to get into the party without an invitation.

Asami was walking around the party, searching for any sign of Korra. She had spotted General Iroh a while back chatting to some important looking dignitaries from the Fire Nation. As future Fire Lord, Iroh certainly knew how to make small chat with the important people. Asami had wondered whether or not to ask for a private chat with him but she had decided against it…for now. She still didn't like the guy and she wanted to make sure her feelings towards him wouldn't interfere with their little mission.

A beeping noise from her phone caused Asami to look down at it. It was a message from Mako on their group chat.

_Any luck_ it had read.

Replies from Bolin and Opal came in next.

_Nope._

_Not yet._

Asami let out an aggravated sigh. If Korra wanted to do whatever she was planning, surely, she should have done it by now? They didn't know what she was up to. Asami had hoped it wasn't as dire as a potential assassination mission. Hopefully, all that wanted to do was just talk but based on the way Korra was acting at the moment, it probably was going to be a lot more than that.

The fact that none of them knew exactly what Korra was doing had made planning a little harder. A lot of theories had gone around each of their heads but none seemed to be sticking. The current leading theory was that Korra wanted to know more about her last mission before she got captured but it was all speculative. None of them really did have any idea and the fact that there was very little to go on didn't help.

Asami's phone buzzed again and this time she realised she was getting a call. Oh great, whoever it was, they had the worst possible timing in the world. When she checked it, she noticed that it was Umi. A great debate suddenly erupted in her mind; take the call or let it ring? Something inside of her made her answer it.

"Hello? Umi?" she said into her phone.

_"__Asami, thank spirits I managed to get a hold of you. You haven't been around. Are you okay?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay," Asami answered, weighing up how much she should reveal. "Mako, Bolin, Opal and I are in Ba Sing Se. We…uh…have something to do here."

_"__Let me guess, that something is Korra?"_

Damn, she was good.

"Yes," Asami said. "Look, I can't talk much now."

_"__You're not avoiding me, are you?"_

"No," Asami answered truthfully. "There's just this thing going on. Don't worry."

_"__Phew, you had me worried there. I was afraid after the other night… well, I'll let you get back to this…thing. See ya."_

"Yeah, see ya," Asami hung up and a weird feeling crept through her. It was a mixture of sadness at the fact that she couldn't speak to Umi and happiness at hearing her voice. She shook herself, trying to get rid of it. She was here on a mission and she should get back to it. What she was feeling was a distraction and she couldn't afford to have distractions.

As Asami made her way towards the people that were grouped around Iroh, she noticed that he got a call. Excusing himself, he made his way out of the party room. Curious, Asami followed him at a distance, making sure not to be seen by him or anyone else.

_Asami what are you doing?_ A ping from Opal came over the group chat.

_Iroh got a suspicious phone call, following him to see what it is about. _She messaged back.

_Be careful_ came the response from Bolin.

Asami followed Iroh down the corridors of the palace while he chatted on the phone. She could only hear snippets of the phone call but it sounded like he was being led away from the party by whoever was on the other end. Iroh entered a room at the far corner and shut the door behind him. Asami cursed slightly but then had an idea. It was a crazy one but it was better than nothing.

She entered the room directly next to it and walked to the window. Don't look down, do _not _look down, she kept thinking as she climbed onto the window sill and edged towards the room she had been barred from. Below her, she could hear the noises of Satomobiles making their way to and from the palace. This might have been a very bad idea as the ledge was very narrow. One wrong move and she would fall a good three stories and no doubt, break a lot of bones. The window was wide open and the curtains were swaying slightly from the small breeze playing around them. Inside the room was a figure in a dark cloak by the fireplace, staring down at it. Iroh was walking towards the person. While they both had their back to her, she stepped down the ledge and hid behind the curtain. From here, she could hear everything perfectly.

"Okay, I'm here, what is this all about?" Iroh was saying to the figure in the cloak.

"Patience," came the voice. There was something familiar about the voice. The figure turned to look at Iroh and the hood of the cloak dropped revealing who it was. Asami nearly fainted in shock. It was Korra.

"Captain Korra," Iroh said with a small grin etched on his face. "I should have known."

Asami's mouth was wide open. What was going on here? It had been Korra who had led Iroh here on the phone? This was starting to get weirder and weirder.

"I know the truth Iroh," Korra said crouching down, staring hard at the flames.

"What truth?" Iroh's eyes narrowed.

"About what really happened when my unit was attacked."

Asami's heart started to pound. Was Iroh hiding some deep dark secret about the day that Korra was nearly left to die and then captured? Asami could practically feel herself tense up. If there was more to this then she _had_ to know.

"What cockamamie story is this?" Iroh sounded almost bored. "I thought this would be something interesting."

Asami saw a smirk playing around Korra's lips. She knew that was a dangerous sign. If she was in Iroh's situation, she would be backing up a few good metres.

"You know what I am talking about. I am of course referring to your role in this whole affair."

Iroh looked a little pale. "I don't know what you mean."

Korra stepped closer towards him, the smirk never leaving her lips.

"You know what you did. You are the cause of all this and afterward, I bet you didn't even bother to look for us, did you?"

Korra's voice got steadily more and more angry. Asami was at a loss at what she was overhearing. According to what she was hearing, Iroh was responsible for the attack on Korra's unit the day she was captured by the Earth Empire. Wasn't that an ambush though? It was always thought that the Earth Empire had been after the prisoner that Korra's unit had been escorting? That was what she was always told though. Was that all wrong?

"That wasn't my call," Iroh gritted his teeth and looked at Korra. "Of all the people, you should know that in war desperate times call for desperate measures."

"That doesn't excuse you for what you did."

"It wasn't my idea!"

Korra suddenly grabbed Iroh's coat and slammed him against the wall.

"Who's was it?" she snarled at him. Korra's grip was so tight that he was starting to turn purple.

"I don't know," Iroh managed to get out.

"Tell me," Korra's grip tightened even more. It looked like Iroh was about to suffocate.

"Stop it Korra!" Asami had raced out from her hiding place and grabbed Korra and attempted to pull her off. She had become quite alarmed at Korra's sudden change in demeanour and had decided it was time to intervene.

"Asami, where did you come from?" Korra sounded surprised.

The two of them fought a little as Asami attempted to pull Korra off Iroh who had collapsed onto the floor. However, Korra was putting up a hell of a fight.

"Stop it," snarled Korra. "He needs to pay."

"Attacking him won't fix anything."

"I don't care!"

"It was Raiko," wheezed Iroh.

"What?" the two women looked down at the general with their eyebrows raised.

"Raiko wanted something to boost his popularity. The situation was a win/win for him. If we managed to rescue the team it would be a win for the United Forces but if we didn't, it would be something to rally around."

"What?" Korra sounded disgusted as was Asami. "So, you're telling me, all this pain, all of…_this _was for _people's votes_?!"

Iroh nodded and Korra let out a strangled noise. She gripped the mantle above the fire. Asami wanted to do something…say something but she didn't know what. Instead, she opted for staying silent. Korra straightened up and without warning, she directed a punch right at Iroh's face. There was a nasty cracking sound as it collided with his nose. Blood dripped onto the floor yet Iroh just lay there and did nothing.

Asami watched as the blood fell onto the ground. A rage filled up inside her. So, if what Iroh was saying was true then the whole affair of Korra being taken, being tortured and being imprisoned was all for political gain. It disgusted her. Normally she would have been against violence but maybe this time, she figured that Iroh deserved that punch.

Korra swept from the room and after a few moments' hesitation, Asami followed her. Asami followed her wife down the many hallways of the palace until they reached a back exit that was as far as possible from the party.

"How could they…?" tears came out of Korra's eyes.

Asami instinctively reached out to hug her but stopped halfway when she realised that they weren't on the best of terms anymore.

"Listen, if you need to talk…or anything," Asami said without looking at her. "I am always here to talk."

"Asami," Korra took a deep breath in. "Please stop."

"Stop what?"

"Just…stop, please. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Korra, I will always care about you, please just come back home."

Korra shook her head. "It's over Asami. It's for the best. I just can't…anymore."

There was a brokenness in her voice which made Asami tear up inside.

"This can't be it; I love you."

"Goodbye Asami."

Without looking at her, Korra disappeared into the night leaving the tears on Asami's face to fall hard on the ground.

Asami didn't return to the party. She didn't go back to her house. Instead, she walked around the streets of Ba Sing Se, looking up at the full moon. It was easier to walk around the empty streets rather than face her friends. She knew that she had screwed up big time. She knew that she had lost her best friend, the love of her life, her soulmate and now she had no idea what to do. The first answer that came to her was to fight for her marriage but the look on Korra's face made her rethink that. It looked like Korra was really done with everything and that broke her even more.

Eventually, the sun started to rise and she headed back to her house. She found Mako, Bolin and Opal all looking relieved when she stepped through the door. Each of them raced to give her a hug and make sure that she was okay.

"Where were you?"

"We were so worried!"

"Guys, let me breathe!" Asami managed to get out through Bolin and Opal's bear hugs.

"So, where were you?" Mako had been awkwardly standing to one side after giving Asami a small hug.

"Out walking," Asami tried to sound nonchalant but her voice was breaking.

"Are you okay?" Opal peered into her eyes. "Did you find Korra? We couldn't."

"Yeah," Asami's voice had fully broken and that was all she could get out. Her body flopped onto one of the couches.

"That doesn't sound very convincing," Opal leaned over her. "Did something happen with Korra?"

"Go away Opal," Asami's voice was muffled by the pillow her face was pressed into.

"Asami, you know you can tell us anything," Bolin's voice was soft and reassuring.

Asami managed to make herself sit up.

"I think my marriage is over," she said in a shattered voice.

Silence fell between the four friends. Nobody knew what to say or what to do at those words. They just all stared at her.

Getting back to Republic City was a blur for Asami. Her mind didn't seem to be able to process anything anymore. It was like her feet were on autopilot. They took her to her bed where she collapsed and did not move from.

Days went by and she couldn't move. She couldn't even eat or sleep. Bolin, Opal, Jinora and even Mako came by every now and then to see how she was doing. They would force her out of bed and eat something. Ever since the incident of when Asami shut everyone out after they believed Korra to be dead, the friends had decided that was to never happen again. This was something that Asami was glad of even though there were times she just wanted to be left alone.

The days apart from everything gave her time to think about things. Her marriage had been over for a long time and she had refused to see that. Korra had been different…cold even. Although Asami never blamed her for that. She had fought in a difficult war and gone through something impossible. Korra had come out of it alive but broken. If she needed to be on her own, then maybe that was something Asami needed to let her do. It broke her to accept this but it was something she needed to accept.

A knocking at her door interrupted her thoughts. Asami dragged herself off her couch where she had been reading a book to answer the door. She had expected it to be Bolin or Opal as they usually dropped by every day to make sure she was okay. Instead, she got a bit of a surprise when she saw who it was.

"Hey Asami," Umi waved a little awkwardly.

"Umi," Asami stepped back to welcome her into her house. "What are you doing here?"

"I haven't heard from you in awhile and I thought I check on you."

"Oh…okay," before she could stop herself everything that had occurred over the past few days poured out of her; the notes from Korra, following her to Ba Sing Se and the fight she had with her. The pair of them collapsed on the couch that had been previously occupied by Asami. Umi rubbed her back sympathetically.

"Oh, Asami, I am so sorry," Umi handed her tissue as the tears rushed down Asami's face.

"I'm sorry," Asami managed to say in between the tears.

Umi took her hand and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"You don't need to apologise," she said. "Not about this. So, what happened?"

Asami blew her nose. "I think this has been coming for a long time, I just was blind to it."

"Hey, we all have a blind spot when it comes to love."

They held each other's gaze for several seconds. There seemed to be something warm and comforting about Umi – something that she didn't have with the others. It sort of reminded her of the warmth she once knew from Korra.

"Come on," Umi took her hands and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

A glimmer was in Umi's eyes. "Somewhere fun. It's time to stop moping and time to do something fun!"

"Okay," Asami was a little apprehensive about the kind of fun that Umi was suggesting but she was right. It was time to do something fun.

That night, the two ladies found themselves in what Umi described as Republic City's hottest bar. Asami was wondering why Umi had brought her here but she decided to roll with it instead of questioning things.

"Goro," Umi said to the bartender, "two of your finest scotches please."

"Coming right up," the man working the bar grinned at the pair of them.

"You know the bartender?" Asami asked as they slid into a booth.

"Oh yeah, I come in here all the time. This is where you go if you want to have a decent drink in Republic City. I feel like you need one."

"You couldn't be more right in that statement," Asami said.

"Here we go ladies," Goro placed two large scotches in front of them. "Enjoy."

"Down the hatch," Umi said as she took a large gulp of the drink. "Ah, now that is the stuff."

Asami drained her drink in one go while Umi looked impressed.

"Damn girl, okay if that's what we're doing, Goro two more!" she added to the bartender.

Soon the empty drinks in front of them started to expand. The two girls swapped stories about all sorts of things as they drank. It wasn't long before Umi noticed the darts board and quickly challenged Asami who had risen her eyebrows. The first few games had gone to Asami but Umi soon pulled up her socks to even out the game. After some more drinks, they tried their hand at the pool table which should not be done while drunk but they did it regardless. The game ended up getting so out of hand that neither one of them knew who had won. Before the end of the game, both girls were laughing so hard that Asami had forgotten why she was upset.

The night out was something that Asami had needed. It helped her to stop thinking about what had happened over the past several days. She found herself wishing for the night to keep on going but it soon came to an end. The clock was striking midnight and Asami had realised that they had been out since seven.

"Well that was fun," Asami said when they finally had found a way back to Asami's house. A taxi had to be called to take them home as neither one of them was in any fit state to drive.

"It really was," Umi nodded in agreement. "We need to do this again."

Asami didn't know what it was – whether it was the alcohol or the warm feeling from a great evening out – but before she knew it, her lips were on Umi. Umi didn't hesitate for a second and pulled Asami closer in for a deeper kiss. After several long moments, they pulled apart with a grin on each of their faces.

"I'll be seeing you soon Asami," Umi said, the grin never leaving her face.

"I'll count on it," Asami replied.

Asami watched as Umi got back into the taxi, the warm feeling never leaving her

**A/N: So this was part 2. Stay tuned for more.**


	12. A Plan By Mako

**Chapter 12: A Plan By Mako**

_Six months later_

Korra was walking through a village of the Earth Kingdom. What the name of the village was, she didn't know nor did she care. Over the past months, she had been a sort of nomad, travelling from town to town. It wasn't as if she had a plan, she would just wander through the land. Going back to Republic City wasn't an option she had anymore. It was just too painful for her presently. The lies she had to tell Asami hurt her deeply and she couldn't bear to face her or any of her friends. So, she had resorted to becoming a nomad. Perhaps she would wander aimlessly for the rest of time. Going back to her parents hadn't been an option either. Facing her parents in her current state was just something she couldn't do and so she remained in the Earth Kingdom. Maybe one day she would go and see them but today was not that day.

Walking around, not really focusing on anything made her feel better even though her mind kept flickering over to what her friends were up to. It wasn't uncommon for her to find herself making up random stories about them and what they were up to. Mako would probably be doing his detective work and maybe even being yelled at by Lin. Bolin may even be making another mover or two. Tenzin would be being driven mad by Kai's relationship with his daughter. Opal would be working tirelessly on one thing or another. Asami…every time she thought about her, tears came to her eyes. Hopefully, Asami was living her best life and not thinking about her. Maybe she was even dating…maybe that girl that she had kissed. A part of her hoped that she was while another part of her didn't. It was just very complicated the way she was feeling. It was just another reason why she couldn't go back to Republic City yet.

As she made her way down the empty streets, a certain flyer caught her eye. When she got nearer, it was discovered that it was advertising for some underground fight club. Why the club was advertising in broad daylight, she would never know or how they managed to get away with it. After all, this kind of stuff was illegal in Republic City. However, she did get the feeling that perhaps the rules were a bit lax around these parts. She stared at it, a small excited feeling erupting in the pit of her stomach. This could be fun, she thought to herself as she examined the flyer further.

That was how she found herself in a packed underground club later that night which had a large fighting ring erected in the middle. All around it was numerous people swapping bets. Currently in the ring was a large muscular man who looked like some kind of wrestling champion and another well-built man but who was a lot smaller than the other guy. The wrestler guy had the other one in a headlock before he slammed him on the ground. The man tried to get up but he was met with a powerful uppercut which threw him onto the ground. The referee started to countdown but it didn't look as if he would be getting up.

"We have a winner folks!" the referee held up the wrestler's hand in triumph. "Still our reigning champion – _The Bulldozer_!"

The Bulldozer hyped up the crowd as they cheered which made a deafening noise. He was definitely a crowd favourite.

"Who here wants to take me on?" he roared at the crowd who instantly started looking in different directions.

Smirking, Korra put her hand up. It would be fun to take this guy down a few pegs. A ripple of laugher echoed throughout the room. Looking at the pair of them, it wouldn't be hard who looked like who had the advantage but she wanted to change all that. Throwing down her bag, she entered the ring, ready to go. The Bulldozer looked a little apprehensive about facing her – maybe he didn't like the idea of fighting a girl. but he obviously figured a fight was a fight and so went with it.

The bell dinged signalling the start of the fight. The Bulldozer instantly leapt into action and started a barrage of punches that Korra dodged. He may be stronger but she was definitely a lot faster than him. She quickly ducked down and swept her foot underneath him, toppling him instantly. He fell to the ground with a loud thud. A loud 'ohhh' came from the crowd. Bets were starting to be exchanged. Perhaps they had misjudged this stranger from another land.

In retaliation, The Bulldozer crashed into her causing her to be slammed against the floor. Stars formed in her vision as she struggled to get to her feet. The room started to spin. Gripping her head, she shook it as she struggled to clear it. However, it came to late. The fist from her opponent slammed into her face causing her to spit out blood onto the ground. Fist after fist started to collide with her – her chest, her face, her side. Aching all over, she collapsed onto the ground. The crowd was cheering harder now.

"Finish her, finish her!" they were chanting.

The Bulldozer advanced on her, cracking his knuckles. He may have gotten in some good shots but that ended here and now. As he slammed his foot down, she rolled to the side – narrowly avoiding it. The crowed booed at this but she needed to tune them out. If she was going to win this fight, she didn't need any distractions. As The Bulldozer attempted to try and get another hit in, Korra dodged every single one. She had to summon every ounce of strength she had left to finish this.

Looking for an opening, she studied The Bulldozer as he threw everything at her. One thing stuck out at her; he was getting tired. Throwing out all those attacks would be exhausting and it seemed to be taking its toll on him. Slightly grinning, she waited to make her move. When the time was right, she aimed a good punch to his ribs. Doubled over in pain, The Bulldozer stumbled back a few paces. That was when Korra performed a roundhouse kick which collided with his face which caused him to fall onto the ground – _hard_.

Silence fell within the underground club as the sudden shock of the turnaround sunk in. There were a few moments as the referee was unsure about what to do before starting to countdown. Choruses of 'get up' were chanted around by the crowd but it appeared as if The Bulldozer was out cold.

"Our winner," the referee held up Korra's arm in triumph to a stunned crowd.

The fight had exhilarated her more than anything in the numerous months that had gone on by. Something had awoken within her and she liked it. That was how it was for the next several weeks. Each night, Korra would go to this club and participate in many fights and was soon declared the reigning champion. The more she fought, the more the crowd cheered for her. It was something that egged her on and made her more determined to win than she ever had before. Sometimes it caused her to take risks she normally wouldn't have. Sometimes they paid off and sometimes they didn't.

She exited the club, her bag on her shoulder. Her heart was still racing from that last fight she had. There were times in which she had nearly lost but the cheering crowd gave her adrenaline a boost enabling her to win the fight. She drank deeply from the water bottle clutched in her hand. The cool water felt nice against her hot skin.

"That was some fight," came a familiar voice.

Korra froze as she spun around. Her eyes fell on Mako who was leaning against a wall. He was giving her a look that she couldn't quite make out what he was thinking. Perhaps he was disappointed with how she was spending her evenings.

"Mako!" she whispered. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he said as he walked towards her. "I have been for a few months now. You can't just disappear on people Korra especially people who care about you."

"I can and I will," she snapped back. "Look, I just needed some time by myself, is that really so much to ask for? Especially after everything that has happened?"

Mako struggled a little bit before answering. "No, it isn't," he said in a small voice, "but that doesn't mean you should be going around getting into fights. I mean, look at you," he gestured towards her numerous bruises and cuts all over her body, "it's not healthy."

"It's a good outlet."

"From what?"

Korra didn't answer. Instead, she just chugged more water from her drink bottle. Mako let out a sigh. It was as if he already knew the answer to that question. There were a few moments of an awkward silence between the two friends. It was as if neither one of them was willing to talk about the elephant in the room.

"Look," he finally managed to get out, "I think Asami messed up but I know that she loves you."

"You think this is about Asami?" Korra asked.

"Well…yeah…isn't it?"

It was Korra's turn to sigh. "Yes and no. Look I was gone for over six years. Things happened to me during that time and people move on. I'm not mad that Asami kissed another woman. I know I should be but I'm not. We haven't exactly been the perfect couple since I got back. I've been cold and distant and you know obviously know about my episodes…especially the one at the hospital. So yeah, I think it wasn't a surprise to find out that Asami was perhaps moving on.

"But this goes further than her. It goes right back to what happened the day I was captured. It turned out that everything I knew was a lie. It was all orchestrated by Raiko and Iroh. It was apparently to boost popularity votes."

Mako's mouth was wide open. "You mean to tell me that he put your unit in life-threatening danger, caused your unit to undergo horrible torture all for his re-election?"

Korra nodded sadly. "Yeah."

Mako got suddenly very angry. "Well, we need to do something about that!"

Korra was taken aback. "Like what?"

"I got a plan but we will need the others."

"That would mean…returning to Republic City."

Mako took her by the shoulders. "Korra, this man is responsible for causing you and your unit so much damage. Are you in?"

Korra considered it for several moments. On one hand, she really didn't want to leave and go back to Republic City but on the other, she really did want to get her revenge on President Raiko for all that he did.

"I'm in," she said her eyes glinting. "But you can't say a word to anyone about me okay?"

Mako struggled for a bit but eventually nodded. "I promise."

They made their way back to where Mako had been staying. Korra hadn't really been staying anywhere – just wherever there had been something to cover her from the weather. Silence had fallen between them again. A question was stirring within her but she wanted to refrain herself from asking it. She didn't want to go down that avenue but it was something she really wanted to know.

"You can ask about Asami," Mako unexpectedly said, giving her a look. It was like he could read minds.

"Is…she…okay?" Korra timidly asked.

"I wouldn't say that she is okay," Mako answered staring up at the sky, his hands in his pockets. "At the beginning, she was really upset at you leaving but I think she's gotten used to the idea."

Korra had to stop herself from letting the tears fall down her face. Causing Asami pain was the last thing she wanted.

"Is…she seeing anyone?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant but failing.

"I don't really know," Mako said. "She has sort of being seeing this girl Umi but I don't think it's serious."

Korra didn't know how to respond to this. A thought had entered her brain; what if she was the reason that Asami wasn't serious in this relationship? What if she was holding her back from finding happiness in someone else? She shivered slightly. Keeping Asami from happiness was the last thing she wanted but it looked like it was what she was doing. Maybe going to Republic City would help settle things between them but was that what she wanted? Did she want Asami to move on?

A sickening feeling had come over her when Mako had told her about that girl Umi. Deep down, Korra still loved Asami and she figured that she always would. Maybe this trip could be more about taking Raiko down. It could be about the closure as well.

* * *

Asami was perplexed by the message that she had received from Mako. They hadn't really talked in the last six months but then out of nowhere, he texted her asking if they could meet in a bar in the middle of Republic City. What could he want with her? What could this all be about? Her mind was so focused on it that she didn't hear half of what her employees were saying in their meetings. She would just smile and nod while her brain had come up with numerous theories about why Mako had texted her.

She knew that he had gone back to the Earth Kingdom following the whole situation at the reception that General Iroh had put on. He had wanted to make sure that Korra was alright. Asami had wanted to join him but Korra's look on her face still haunted her and so she had stayed in Republic City. Every day she questioned if she made the right choice and every day, she was so close to packing everything up and leaving to find Korra but she stayed every time. A coward, that was what she was. She just couldn't bear to face Korra after everything that was said and done. Instead, she just tried to convince herself that she would be the last person Korra would want to see. It wasn't very successful.

Asami turned the corner into a dingy alleyway. This couldn't be right, she told herself as she looked up and down the street but according to her phone's GPS, this was the right street. As she neared the address, three familiar outlines were hovering around a door.

"You guys got the text too?" Asami said as she approached the three figures.

Bolin, Opal and Jinora all looked around and looked confused at seeing Asami approaching them. Asami and Mako hadn't been on the best of terms recently but they had sort of started making amends. She thought that both of them wanted to become friends again but didn't really know-how. That was what she initially thought when he texted her but as she started walking down this alleyway, she thought maybe not.

None of the friends said much when Asami joined them. They all quickly looked down at their phones, avoiding all eye contact. It was turning into a tense moment. Bolin cleared his throat.

"Anyone see the news last night?" he asked tentatively.

"Yeah," Jinora quickly latched onto the conversation. "About the escaped convict, right?"

"They'll catch him," Opal said, sounding quite sure. "The Republic City Police are very good at their job."

"He'll be out of Republic City by now," Asami said and everyone turned to her. "What? It's what I would do. No use hanging around here. I would be on the first airship outta here."

"You raise a good point," Opal said thoughtfully. "I personally would be on a boat. Easier to stowaway."

Asami smiled at her three friends. It was starting to feel like old times.

"Well, shall we go in?" Bolin suggested to the others and they all nodded.

The place that Mako had suggested was a rundown bar with very few patrons. A bartender was rubbing a cloth against a dirty surface. Were they even in the right place? This doesn't look like the normal place that Mako would suggest but she decided to go for it. They found Mako drinking something as they approached the end of the bar. He was sitting in one of the booths, looking at the four of them as they approached.

The three friends took a seat opposite Mako. He continued to stare at them in a brooding fashion. Asami would have paid an exorbitant amount of yuans to know what was going through his mind. A thought had just occurred to her. He had just been in the Earth Kingdom looking for Korra. Maybe he had seen her and he was judging her and not the others. The moment that thought flashed through her mind, she wanted to instantly disappear. She made sure to make a mental note to start attempting to invent teleportation for moments like these. Unable to flash out of the situation, she tried to sink into the booth but was unsuccessful as the covering was about a centimetre thick. Underneath it, there was hard wood.

"You've probably wondered why I've called you all here today," Mako finally said after a few minutes. Asami had to resist rolling her eyes. How long had he been waiting to say that? "But I have some news and a plan that I need all of your help in implementing." There was a pause as he waited for someone to speak but nobody did. They were all listening attentively to see what would happen next. Mako cleared his throat. "We need to take down Raiko."

There was a collective number of gasps from the rest of the group. Asami had to double-take for a moment. Did Mako really say what he actually said? Ever since she had overheard the conversation between Iroh and Korra, she had wanted to rip the guy to shreds. However, there was something else that was bothering her. Why did Mako want to take him down? There could only be one answer; Korra told him.

"I'm in," Asami said almost immediately to which everyone looked at her.

"You- what?" Bolin sputtered out. "We are talking about what I think we're talking right? Taking down the _president of the United Republic_?"

"Let's just say he deserves it," Mako said meeting Asami's eyes. An understanding had formed between them regarding the real reason as to why they hated Raiko. "So, is everyone in?" There was a small moment as everyone seemed to come out of their shock at what Mako just suggested before nodding. Asami had a feeling they only accepted to be a part of the crazy plan because they knew that Mako wouldn't haven't suggested it unless he had a very good reason to. "Okay, great! I have a plan and it starts with the re-election in a few months…"

The next few hours continued onwards as the five of them debated the plan. The only thing that they had agreed on was that the best way to start was to get someone else to win the election but who? They had been back on forth on candidates for a while until Asami finally had a brainwave; Zhu Li Moon. She had been a strong member of the public during the Evacuee Crisis when Kuvira's had tried to take Republic City and then during the aftermath of Commander Guan's war, she had helped war-stricken civilians. They all agreed that she would be perfect except there was one problem; getting her to agree to it. That task fell to Mako and Asami who would be able to build the best case for it. As for the others, their task would be to help with Zhu Li's campaign if she agreed to it.

The night started to come to a close and the five friends started to go their separate ways with promises that they would keep each other updated on their plan. If Mako and Asami were successful with Phase One of the plan then the others would be able to move onto Phase Two; getting the votes. How they would go about doing this had been a bit of contention. Mako had seemed to be hinting at exposing the truth which Asami was adamant against. She didn't want to win this playing dirty so naturally, a campaign plan would have to be put into place. As Asami watched Mako fiddle with his jacket, she wondered if she should talk to him. Her brain was in two minds about this. As he left the bar, her brain suddenly snapped into decision mode and she raced on after him.

"Mako!" she called out to him and he turned around, surprised at his name being called. Asami raced towards him and only stopped millimetres in front of him. "Can we talk?"

"Sure," he said and the two friends walked down the alleyway together.

Asami tried to get the words out but something prevented her from speaking. Now that she was speaking to Mako, her courage had suddenly disappeared. Mako seemed to be able to read her mind as he was patiently waiting for her to speak.

"It's about…Korra," she managed to get out. "Did you speak to her?"

"Yeah, I did," Mako said after a few moments of hesitation. "She's okay Asami. She's okay."

A warm feeling of relief spread through her at hearing those words. Korra was okay. She was okay. She had been worried that Korra was going to end up in some nasty situation or something she couldn't come back from.

"Is she doing better?" Asami asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Did she come back with you or is she still roaming around the Earth Kingdom?"

Mako struggled to answer but he never got to one. His eyes had spotted three large looming figures moving towards them. To Asami, it looked like they meant business. She didn't really want to get into a fight but it looked like it was heading in that direction.

"Looks like we got company," he whispered.

"Can we take them? I know we are getting older but we still got it."

"Don't look at them. When I say 'now', we run, okay? Just follow me."

"Got it."

The three men started to come closer and closer. Asami didn't fear them. She had faced worse during her time. After all, she did have four black belts to her name not to mention intense self-defense training that her father made her do after her mother died.

"Now!" Mako suddenly said.

He ducked into a nearby street that was so narrow, two people couldn't go down together. Asami followed him down the narrow alleyways with the three people behind them. They were trying to follow but they may be too big for such a short alleyway. Asami and Mako came out at another end into a main street. When they looked around, it looked like they had lost the potential muggers. Without meaning to, both friends burst into laughter. It wasn't exactly a laughing matter – being chased by people who could kill you certainly wasn't hysterical but there was an old feeling that was coming back to them.

"You okay?" Mako managed to say before Asami nodded. "Felt like old times huh?"

"Yeah it did," Asami had a warm smile on her face. "Still think we could have taken them though."

"Me too but they had the advantage back there. Bet they didn't expect us to sidestep them like that though!"

They stood there together for a few moments, grinning at each other before they realised, they should be on their way. Silently, they gave each other a parting wave and continued onwards heading home.

The next day, Asami headed to Mako's house earlier than expected. She had decided that she had wanted to get started on the whole Zhu Li's business as quickly as possible. Zhu Li was coming to an event that was being held at Future Industries in two weeks and she thought that would be the perfect time to speak to her about running for president. Varrick, her husband, would also be there and would potentially be a decent ally. He was always up for a crazy scheme.

Asami entered Mako's apartment building and headed into the elevator, thinking. What would be a good strategy here? Would they be able to just present facts and get her on their side? Or would they have to be more cunning and come up with something to trick her into it? Well, Asami hated tricking anyone but in this case, it may be necessary. Her thoughts lingered on what Raiko had done. Would they expose his trickery in the end? She was against playing dirty tactics but that didn't mean the truth of it wouldn't come out in the end. Well, all they had was Iroh's word and they doubted a co-conspirer word would have much sway. Maybe their next step should be getting evidence if they planned to go down that route. Asami doubted that was the only shady thing he had done during the war. The rage she often felt flared up inside her as she thought of what he had done. He will be brought down, she thought. He had to be…for Korra.

The elevator doors dinged and opened onto Mako's floor. Asami made her way down the hallway and stopped outside Mako's door hoping that he hadn't gone to work already but it was a Saturday. Here's hoping that he doesn't work weekends as well, she thought, but knowing him, it was a likely possibility. She may be the biggest workaholic in the group but Mako would be a close second at times. As she raised her fist to knock, she heard voices coming from within.

"Are you insane hiding this?" that was Bolin's voice. Asami's eyebrows narrowed. What could he be referring to?

"She asked me to Bo!" came Mako's voice. "What Asami doesn't know, won't hurt her."

A shocked feeling came over her. They were hiding something from her? What could it be? Well, there was only one way to find out. Instead of knocking, Asami pushed open the door and her mouth dropped open. Inside she had expected to see only Bolin and Mako talking but there was a third member there; Korra.

Asami ran her fingers through her hair. She was…_here_? A thousand things started to race through her mind. Didn't Mako say that she was still in the Earth Kingdom? However, looking back, she wasn't sure if he actually did say where she was. Although that wasn't the only thing that was causing Asami to be in shock. When she looked at her, Korra's body was covered in bruises and cuts. She was sporting a black eye as well. It looked like she had been in a fight – or several.

"What is going on?" she managed to splutter out. Her eyes drifted from Bolin to Mako and then finally back to Korra. All three of them looked quite ashamed at being caught.

"Tell her the truth Mako," Bolin was the first to speak. "She deserves it."

"Okay, so maybe I haven't given you the full story," Mako said. "So Korra came back with me and didn't want you to know."

"Why?" Asami snarled looking at the pair of them while Bolin looked like he wanted to be anywhere but where he was. Her eyes had found Korra who had been incredibly quiet throughout the whole affair.

"I think you know 'Sami," Korra said in the smallest possible voice, refusing to meet her eyes.

Deep down, Asami knew what she meant but that didn't mean it wasn't like a knife in her heart. She had been stupid to assume that Korra would want to see when and if she decided to return to Republic City.

"So, what did you come here for?" Mako seemed desperate to change the subject. He had seen the hurt on Asami's face and the guilt on Korra's.

"I wanted to talk to you about Zhu Li," Asami said, "but I can see that you're busy lying to me."

With those final words, she exited the apartment and headed to her work. It didn't take her too long to get to work. She barely realised what way she was heading as she was still fuming at being kept in the dark. How long were they going to keep this from her? Were they ever going to tell her? Judging by the guilt on Korra's face, probably never.

The thing that really aggravated her was that she didn't blame Korra for not telling her. Based on their last interaction, she wouldn't want to see her either. The fact that Korra had decided that she didn't want to see Asami ever again and that their marriage was over has hurt her in ways nothing else will. It still hurt and she knew it would hurt until the end of time.

Somehow, she made it to her office.

It wasn't until much later in the day did she get a visit. She had expected Mako to come in and justify why he had kept Korra's reappearance in Republic City. It wasn't like she had needed that anyway; she had understood but that didn't stop her from being angry. Instead, his brother had entered her office. Somehow the fact that Bolin had come didn't surprise her either.

"Hello Bolin," Asami tried to sound nice but there was anger in her voice. She tried to get rid of it and successfully repeated what she had said in a nicer tone.

"Hello Asami," Bolin took the seat opposite her. "Look, I know you're angry but you should I literally only found out like mere moments before you did."

"I know," Asami sighed. "I'm not angry with you Bo. It's just that it's hard you know? Her being back here. I guess I wasn't ready to see her again."

Bolin nodded thoughtfully. "Is it hard because you're angry at the relationship being over?"

Asami nodded slowly. "Yeah, I thought it would be us against the world and then all this horrible mess happened; the war, Korra being dead, Korra not being dead, her recovery, her PTSD. Why did it have to happen like that? Why couldn't the war have left us alone? We had been so happy."

Asami then trailed off lost in the happy memories of their time together before the war had taken its grip. Although, those days were long over. Now, all the memories they seemed to be making were unhappy ones.

"You still love her," Bolin said.

A blush rose within Asami. "What, no," she spluttered out. "Besides, it doesn't matter what I feel. The relationship is over. Korra made that quite clear."

"Still, I feel like there is more to this."

"Maybe," Asami sighed. "If there is, I don't know."

Two weeks came and went and the night of the Future Industries event was soon upon them. Asami was standing at the front with a glass of champagne in her hand while she was chatting to some important people in her company. Her phone rang and she saw that it was Umi. Ignoring it, she went back to her conversation. Umi had wanted to come tonight but Asami had been against it claiming that the event would be boring and not her cup of tea. In reality, she didn't want Umi to know of their plan to take down Raiko. Besides, it would be a little awkward with Korra suddenly deciding to come along.

Her eyes drifted onto Mako and Korra who were talking in a corner near the food table. Korra had already gone back for fifths. Her injuries were still showing but they had faded a lot by now. A twinge of pain erupted within her whenever she thought about the injuries. What had happened to Korra? She hadn't exactly been forthcoming.

The doors opened and in walked Varrick and Zhu Li. Perfect timing, Asami thought as she checked her watch. The party had just started so they had a good few hours to think of a plan to get Zhu Li alone and ask her. They had decided that it would be best for Varrick to come along as he would be a good potential ally in this. He liked crazy schemes and this was a crazy scheme if any existed.

Asami watched as Zhu Li disappeared into the crowd as she was cornered by several people she used to know when she worked as Varrick's assistant. Okay, mingle for a bit and then we'll talk, Asami told herself. She caught Mako's eye and he curtly nodded at her signalling that their plan was in full swing. Asami forced herself to listen to the boring conversation her CFO was telling her. It was something to do with last quarter's numbers but she hadn't really been paying attention. She saw out of the corner of her eye Zhu Li break away from the group of friends to get a drink. Mako started to move towards her. Making apologises to the CFO, she headed in the same direction. Varrick was right behind her.

"Asami!" Varrick said as he approached them. "Lovely party you have going on to celebrate the release of the new line of Satomobiles. Genius!"

"Thank you Varrick," Asami answered back politely. "Mako and I were wondering if we could have a few moments of your time Zhu Li." She directed her latest comment to her. Zhu Li looked a little surprised at Asami's words. "Varrick, you are certainly most welcome to join us if you wish."

Perplexed, the married couple followed Asami and Mako into her office which was just up a few floors from the party room.

"Don't want to be disturbed," Asami had said when it had been questioned.

Just as they left, her eyes made contact with Korra's for a few seconds. A small unknown feeling started to bubble in her stomach but she pushed it away and continued onwards. Korra hadn't wanted to be apart of the questioning so they had decided to keep her on surveillance duty during the party. Quite a lot of prominent people were in the room and they didn't want them to know what they were planning.

Asami unlocked her office and stepped back to allow the others to enter it first. They shuffled in and turned around to face her and Mako. There was a moment of panic as the married couple stared at her. What was she supposed to say now? All her preparation had gone straight out her mind in one split second.

"We have an idea that we would like your input in," Mako said, saving Asami whose mind had gone blank.

"What idea is this?" Varrick asked.

"How would you like to run against Raiko in the elections Zhu Li?" Asami asked, directly looking at her.

There was a moment where Zhu Li looked a mixture of shocked, surprised and horrified. She started to splutter out non-concise words.

"But why me?" she managed to stammer out.

"You got to admit, the way you have helped out during this war, taken charge, is very impressive," Asami said. "You're exactly what this city needs. You have the people's best interest at heart which is a fine quality in leadership. People have seen it. If you run, people will vote for you."

Zhu Li bit her lip before turning to her husband. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" he said in a jolly voice. "You should go out there and do the thing!"

Zhu Li took a few moments as she thought about it. To Asami, it looked like she was weighing her options. Behind her back, Asami crossed her fingers. Come on, she silently begged, say yes, please! Zhu Li then looked up and when she spoke, she looked at them directly in the eyes.

"Okay, I'm in," she said.

**A/N: Sorry for the angst! I promise I will make it up to you all! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more.**


	13. Korra's Revenge

**Chapter 13: Korra's Revenge**

It was early in the morning and Korra had found herself in a not well-known gym in Republic City. She had her athletic gear on and was punching a large punching bag. Sweat was pouring out of her body and dripped onto the floor as every punch became more and more intense. The truth of it was that she was working through her issues and she found this therapeutic. Over the past six months, it had taken a lot out of her to try and fix her PTSD but she was working through it. It would be a long uphill battle but at least she had been making progress – slow progress but progress nonetheless.

There was also a lot of anger brewing up within her. The whole issue with Iroh and Raiko had caused a lot of anger to come to the surface. The whole beating the punching bag to a pulp seemed like a healthy outlet for her.

"Stupid Raiko," she muttered as she pounded the bag with her fists. "You can go to hell." With each word she said, her fist landed on the bag. "Why did you do this to _me_?" as she said the last word, her anger overwhelmed her and she lashed out a powerful kick which caused the bag to split open and the insides pour out onto the ground.

"Woah, remind me not to piss you off," came a familiar voice.

Korra surveyed the empty gym and her eyes landed on Asami who was leaning against the door which was now open.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked as she took down the broken punching bag.

"I just wanted to see you," she answered as she walked towards her.

Korra's heart was pounding which had nothing to do with the exercise she had just performed. Asami helped her put up a new punching bag. For a brief moment, their fingers brushed against each other's and they quickly pulled away, blushing slightly.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I had a feeling. You use to come here all the time."

"Oh right."

The days before she had moved into Asami's house which just happened to come with its own personal gym, she would come to this gym practically every day of the week. It was good for training which was good as she was getting ready for joining the army at that time. Korra resumed her training as Asami watched with interest as it was the only non-awkward thing to do. It soon became a game for her – to show off to her. Show her that she still had it even after all these years. She performed a few stylish moves which earned her a gasp and a clap from her audience. Still got it, she thought as she finished a particularly impressive uppercut punch which had earnt her a loud clap from Asami. The attention from her seemed to be fuelling her to do more and more.

The only words exchanged between the two of them were words of encouragement from Asami. Secretly, Korra was glad that she had decided to resume training as it enabled her mind to come up with something that could make this situation less awkward. Every time she looked over at her, she could see a beaming smile on her face which only made butterflies appear in her stomach. That was when she forced herself to refocus on her training except it was getting harder and harder to ignore Asami and her beaming smile. It gave her that warm, comforting, loved feeling that she used to get all the time.

Just her being here reminded Korra of all the times they used to train together. Those were the days…before any of the mess that the war had caused. It would just be the two of them in this gym, together. Practically no one knew about this place so it was always just them. More than once they had taken advantage of that. The owner had nearly caught them one time but thankfully their reflexes were very quick. A sadness came over her when she reminded those times. A part of her wished they could return to those times but maybe they never could and that scared her.

"You okay Korra?" Asami seemed to have noticed the change in her attitude and that her punches and kicks were getting less frequent.

"Yeah," Korra began but seeing the look of disbelief on Asami's face, she quickly changed her story. "Just been thinking about the times we use to train here."

"Oh, those were fun days," Asami seemed to drift off for a second. Korra wondered if she was lost in memories like how she had been. "Although I do remember not doing a lot of training."

She gave a smirk to Korra which made a shiver be sent down her spine. Korra suddenly became aware that they were standing very close to each other. Clearing her throat slightly, she backed up a few paces and pretended to be interested in fixing her glove even though it was still nice and tight.

"Listen," Asami seemed to have noticed the reasoning behind why Korra stepped backwards. Her voice was low and reassuring. "If you ever need to talk or…anything…"

"I know," Korra said in a low voice, still looking down at her gloves. A part of her wished that they could go back to old times – the time where she could tell her everything – but she was afraid. If she did, bring her back into the fold, would she be able to protect Asami…from herself? Maybe in time, she would but today was probably not that day. In the end, she decided on a portion of the truth. "You remember the conversation between myself and Iroh?"

"How can I not?" a darken expression came over her face. "Is that why you're so mad?"

"Yeah," admitted Korra. "I just wish there was something we could do about it."

A look of concentration came over Asami's features. It looked like she was doing some very hard thinking. She waited while Asami thought through whatever she was thinking. Hopefully, she wasn't coming up with any crazy scheme.

"I may have an idea," she said. Yep a crazy scheme, Korra thought. She could tell by the look on her face. "If you're in, it could just be like…the two of us…nobody else has to be involved."

"Is it dangerous?"

"It could be."

"I'm in," how could she not? Dangerous and crazy? Sounds like their kind of thing.

"You're in even though it's dangerous?"

"Hey, I only asked that in case I need to bring a weapon or something. So, what are we going to do?"

A smile came over Asami's features. "You fancy a little break and entering?"

* * *

All in all, this wasn't one of Asami's better ideas but it was something at least. She could see the idea of doing nothing was causing Korra to go spare but this? This was pure crazy. Maybe Varrick was rubbing off on her. After all, they had been business partners for a while now and spent a lot of time working together. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Although, Asami preferred if it was to happen, it would be the latter and definitely not the former.

They were standing outside President Raiko's office – Asami was keeping guard while Korra picked the lock – attempting to get into it. How in the world did Korra agree to this ridiculous idea of hers to gather more evidence? When Asami had mentioned this plan to her, she was in almost instantly. Maybe she was itching for a little bit of action. Maybe she missed those days.

As to why they were breaking into the president's office, she had a very good reason. In her mind, the only place where they would be able to confirm any acts of wrongdoings during the war would be in his office – maybe on his computer. She may have been against doing any sorts of dirty work to win the campaign but this was Korra they were talking about. A completely different kettle of fish.

A shuffle of footsteps could be heard in their direction. Asami tapped Korra on her shoulder which was their signal for when danger came. Korra instantly stopped what she was doing as they waited for the footsteps to go away. Getting into the building hadn't been too tricky as security wasn't that tight which did concern Asami at the time. However, she guessed it had been lessened due to the war being over. The footsteps came closer and closer. Asami pressed herself against the wall as much as she could. She could hear the gentle breathing of her companion next to her as she too tried to press herself against the wall and out of sight.

Go away, she willed as the footsteps came closer and closer. A beam of light emitted from a torch could be seen from at the end of the hallway. Oh no, Asami thought, they were going to be caught and arrested. She could see the headlines now 'Future Industries CEO and War Hero arrested for breaking into President's office'. That would be quite the headlines and not quite the popularity her business needed. She very much doubted they would be able to talk themselves out of this one. Her eyes darted around for a hiding spot. There was nothing. Not even a large pot plant to hide behind. If that guard game in their direction, they would probably be spotted within seconds.

The footsteps became louder and louder. The light was inches away from where they were standing pressed against the wall as much as possible. If he didn't sway the light too much, they may just have a chance. Then the security guard turned right down an adjacent hallway. The light from the torch going with him. Both women let out a small breath of relief. That had been close – too close. Korra dropped back down to her knees in instant he was gone and continued with the lockpicking.

"Hurry up, he could be back at any moment," Asami breathed.

"I'm going as fast as I can," Korra whispered frantically back. "Honestly I would like to see you try it." There was a small click and the door swung open. "There, see? Patience was all that was required."

"And a lockpick," Asami muttered.

The two of them entered the office and Asami turned on her own torch and swung the beam around the room. Where to begin? She headed straight towards the computer and opened it. It turned on instantly to a lock screen. It only took her a few attempts to break into it. Korra, who had been rummaging through the desk draws looked at her with an impressed look upon her face.

"What? You're surprised? And you've known me for how long?"

"Fair point," Korra smiled. "I was always good at the getting in and you were always good at the hacking part."

"That sounds like we've done this a lot."

"We may have…" trailed off Korra as she remembered some of their times together.

Asami looked through the computer starting with the correspondence in the emails set during the war. In there she found several disturbing emails. Her eyes narrowed as she read through the emails detailing the orders that President Raiko sent to his generals during the war including the orders that Iroh had told them about.

"This could be interesting," Korra said pulling out a folder filled with army reports that had portions of it blacked out.

"So is this," Asami said. "Listen to this…_In regards to my previous email General please find a list of suitable candidates to pose as the Earth Kingdom's prisoner_…it's dated only a few days before you went on your combat mission!"

Korra quickly darted to her side and leaned over her as she stared at the computer. Her mouth mouthed the words as she read the article.

"So, it had been all a fake, a set up," she murmured. Then suddenly her fist slammed into the desk causing Asami to have nearly a heart attack. "That snake," she snarled. "That dirty rotten fu-"

"Not so loud Korra!" Asami shushed her. "The security will hear us."

"I don't care," Korra snarled. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Do you know what this means 'Sami? The whole thing had been a lie. There was no high-profile capture. The guy had been a spy for us. For all I know, they knew where we were the entire time and didn't bother to rescue us!"

Asami had watched the tirade unfold before her with a sad look on her face. She quickly scanned the emails, looking for any hint that Korra may be right.

"No, I don't think so," she said slowly. "According to this, they thought you all hadn't survived. Although looking at this, it looked like they had written you guys off pretty quickly."

"There were seven of us in that unit 'Sami!" Korra said. "_Seven_! All of us had families – husbands, wives, children, parents, siblings. Then suddenly, we're what…disposable? Just like that!" she clicked her fingers together to emphasise the point.

Asami remembered the pain that hadn't left her since she had been told that Korra hadn't made it. Sometimes, she would have to shake herself to remember that Korra _had_ survived and that she wasn't living in some daydream.

"Every day you were gone I wished it wasn't so," she said in a small teary voice.

"'Sami…" Korra's eyes were glistening with tears.

"Let's just continue, shall we?" Asami suddenly said, pretending to perk up.

As Asami continued to look through the computer for other things that could help them, Korra took the torch and backlit the papers so that she could read what was hidden. Her face became more and more concerned.

"Look at this," Asami said after a small while. "Raiko was taking bribes from weapon companies to help promote the war."

"And this," Korra said waving a piece of paper in front of her, "shows that he purposely let the war last longer than it should have in order to keep benefitting from the war. He was putting innocent lives on the line just so he could line his pockets."

"This is all serious misconduct," Asami said. "Worse than that, it's downright criminal! I had been thinking that maybe what Iroh had said was the extent of it but it's so much more than that!"

"I want this guy to hurt as much as I had over the years I was imprisoned," Korra said through clenched teeth. "I want him to suffer."

"Easy Korra," Asami said. "First we need to gather evidence of this. I'll just print these out and you take copies of those files."

"Good plan."

The next few minutes were only interrupted by the noise of the printer or by the click of Korra's camera phone. The printer was oddly quite noisy, unlike the ones she had back at her office and took way too long. Every second that they spent in the office unnecessarily was an extra second passed in which they could be caught. Come on, come on, she mouthed at the printer, hurry up.

"Got everything here," Korra said to Asami as she tucked her phone away. "Got everything you need here?"

"I would have but the printer is just so _damn slow!_" Asami whacked the printer in her anger which made Korra chuckle. "Like seriously, I could write out the damn thing quicker."

Finally, after a long excruciating amount of time, the printer spat out the final page for them. Asami grabbed it with a flourish and a smile.

"That's all of –" she started but her voice faded out by the sounds of footsteps heading in their direction.

"Hide!" Korra whispered urgently.

The pair of them dived under the desk just in time as the door opened a few seconds later and two security guards entered the room.

"Oh good, he left it unlocked," one said.

"Let's just get the stuff and leave, this place gives me the shivers," the other said. "Don't know why though."

"Maybe it's haunted," the first one joked which earnt him a glare from the second guard.

"Do _not_ joke about that kind of stuff."

"Okay, okay," the guard held up his hands in defeat. "Let's just continue onwards as you said."

The two of them started rummaging around on the desk looking for some unknown thing. One of the guards moved his foot and it landed on Korra's exposed fingers. Asami clamped her hand over her mouth to stop Korra from screaming. There was a tense moment as Korra tried to breathe through her pain. Korra examined her fingers which looked quite painful from Asami's perspective. Mental note to get those checked later and hopefully they weren't broken.

"It's not here," one the guards said.

"Keep looking! It's gotta be here!"

Asami's wanted to do nothing but sneak out the open door while the two guards were occupied and looking in the opposite direction. However, her curiosity kept her right where she was. Whatever could they be looking for? Her eyes darted to the files still in Korra's hand. Is that what they were looking for? It seemed Korra had also put two and two together as she edged slowly out of her hiding spot and placed the file very carefully on the desk. Asami held her breath throughout the entire thing. If she made one wrong move…

"It's right here!" one of the guards said a few seconds later waving the file at the other. "You nimrod!" he whacked his partner over the head with his hand. "How did you miss this?"  
"I swear it wasn't there before!" mumbled the other one.

"Yeah, yeah," the other guard clearly didn't believe him. "Let's just get this back to Raiko and collect our yuans."

The two guards left the room with one of them still muttering about how the file hadn't been there before. Asami and Korra waited, not daring to move or even breathe. They didn't want to move just in case they came back. After several long tense moments, they shuffled out from underneath the desk. Asami let out a long breath she had been holding.

"That was close," she said.

"Too close," Korra agreed. "Well we got what we came for, let's get out of here before another guard decides to show up."

"Agreed!"

"How's your hand?" Asami examined it and saw to her relief it wasn't broken. "You may need some ice on that but I'm no doctor."

Carefully, the two women snuck out of the office and raced as far as they could from the building in case those two guys were still sticking around. It wasn't until they were ages away, did they stop to try and catch their breath.

"I can't believe we just did that," Asami said through deep breaths.

"I can," Korra said. "We used to do this stuff all the time."

"Funny, I don't remember sneaking into the president's office before," Asami said with a hint of sarcasm which earnt her a smack from the other.

"Shut up, you know what I meant," Korra said with a giggle from her companion. There was a small pause as either one of them didn't really know what to say or do. "So, um, what do we do now?"

"I think we should get someone's advice on the evidence we collected."

They both spoke at the same time.

"Tenzin."

* * *

Korra and Asami had just managed to catch the last ferry Air Temple Island. It had been a close call. The ferrymen had been calling 'last call' for a good few minutes before they leapt onto the gangplank and raced onboard. For the entire journey, Korra leaned against the railing and stared out towards the water. Her mind was busy and full of thoughts. It had been nice to team up again with Asami again. She had missed her but did that mean that she wanted her back in her life? The memory of them at the hospital still burnt as brightly as it always had. The look of terror in her face wasn't something she would be likely to forget.

Korra could have banged her head against the railing. Why was this so hard? She wanted to be with Asami then she realised she couldn't be with her. Love was hard. Every time she saw her all she wanted to was grab her and kiss her. Stupid sexy Asami, Korra thought as she gazed at some of the sea life.

"Korra? You okay?"

The voice of Asami was enough to tear her away from her staring contest with the sea. Asami was giving her a thoughtful expression. It was almost as if she _knew_ what was prying on her mind. That was Asami to a tee though. It didn't take a lot for her to guess what was on her mind.

"Yeah?"

"Sorry, did I interrupt you?"

"No," Korra shook her head. "What's up?"

Asami bit her lip. "I was just thinking. You remember those two security guards at the office?" Korra nodded and Asami continued onwards. "Well, they mentioned that Raiko was paying them to collect files. So, I was wondering, maybe they weren't actually security guards? Maybe they had broken in as well and _disguised_ themselves as security guards?"

"That is a possibility," Korra said after a few long moments as she considered what Asami had said. "Or they could be taking bribes. Either way, it's not exactly a good look."

"Yeah," Asami leaned against the railing next to Korra. "It's not."

The trip to Air Temple Island was a relatively quick one. As soon as they docked, the two of them jumped off the ship – literally. The gangplank hadn't been fully been disembarked. The pair of them ran as quickly as their legs would carry them to the temple where they found Tenzin and Pema in the middle of a meal.

"Girls, what can we do for you?" Tenzin asked when they burst through the front door.

"Help…documents…Raiko…" Asami wheezed. Man, was she out of shape!

"We found these," Korra, who had been in the army and therefore wasn't as out of breath as Asami was and thus was able to speak much more clearly and coherently. Korra produced the documents and photos that they took to Tenzin. There was a moment as Tenzin read through what he was being shown. You could feel the tension between all of them in the room as Tenzin got steadily more and more concerned.

"Where did you find these?" he asked slowly after a while.

"Uh, let's say we found them," Korra said shooting a glance at Asami who looked away from Tenzin's eyes.

"That's obviously code for that you stole these," Tenzin handed back the files and Korra's phone which contained the photos.

"Let's say we did," Asami said. "What does that matter?"

"You obtained these illegally," Tenzin said. "Normally it would just require a great deal of hoops to jump through but since we are talking about the President of United Republic, he could argue that these have been planted by his enemies especially as it's election time. There is still a lot of anti-war feeling in the air and with your situation, it wouldn't take a lot to connect the two."

"What do you mean 'our situation'?" Korra's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you went off to war and ended up…well…in a not ideal situation," Tenzin said, choosing his words carefully. "Asami is a public figure. People could think that this is all a con to get at the person she thinks is responsible."

"Well, it's not!" Asami said. "Do I think what happened to Korra is a god-forsaken mess? Yes! Do I not want anyone else to go through what she did? Yes! But that doesn't mean I would fake evidence!"

"I know that, we all know that but the public doesn't," Tenzin said, trying to sound gentle. "I'm sorry but I don't think Lin will go for it. She's a practical person. She would want _hard_ and not stolen evidence."

"Well, maybe we can get Lin to search Raiko's office?" Korra suggested. "Then she would find it 'officially' and arrest Raiko."

"On what basis would you have her search his office?" Tenzin asked. "Where's your evidence?"

"Well we have Iroh," Asami said. "He can confirm our story. He admitted to following Raiko's orders."

"A co-conspirator's word isn't enough," Tenzin sighed. "I honestly don't see a way of getting this done legally."

"We could leak it," Korra said. "Or send an anonymous tip."

Tenzin's eyes flashed momentarily. "Do not leak this. It will just backfire. As to the anonymous tip, I don't think Lin will search the President's office on a random tip. She would need hard evidence to convince people that it wasn't just anti-war propaganda or something along those lines."

Korra felt defeated. She watched as Tenzin gave his apologises and a soft smile but she didn't even hear his voice. She ended up wandering back to her room with Asami following her with a concerned look on her face. Suddenly, all her rage flared out of her and she aimed a punch against the wall. It was enough to make a dent in the wall. The sudden outburst of violence was enough to get a squeak of protest out of Asami but she didn't care. The man responsible for running her life was going to get away with it.

"This is just not fair," she said with a grimace. She aimed another punch at the war leaving another mark on it.

"Look, I know you're upset but I don't think you should take it out on the wall."

"Then who should I take it out on huh?" Korra was yelling now. She didn't care if the kids were asleep or if everyone else could hear her. She was just so mad. "Raiko? Because if you recall, he could easily squirm out of any trouble."

"Korra, I am sure there are other ways we can work this."

"No," Korra shook her head. An idea had come to her. "There's only one way to fix this."

* * *

Asami watched as Korra left the room. She debated for a second whether she should be a part of whatever she was planning. After a few short moments, she raced off after Korra who was heading down to the waters but not to the docks. A short walk later, they came to a small embankment where a small boat was tethered.

"You keep a boat here?" Asami gasped.

"Yeah, it was good for sneaking out," Korra said before shrugging. "Hey, I was a rebellious teenager."

"The only thing I see has changed is that you're no longer a teenager," Asami muttered but she followed Korra into the boat.

As they were riding in the boat, neither one of them said anything or even continued their conversation. Asami wondered what was going through Korra's mind. Was she going to deliver out her own brand of justice? Seeing what she did to Iroh, it wouldn't surprise her to learn if this was true.

They reached the docks at Republic City in record time – guess Korra was in a rush, thought Asami as they tethered the boat. The pair of them raced through the streets back to the building which held Raiko's office. What were they doing back here? Were they going to collect further evidence? Well, if they were, Asami doubted they would find anything further. It did look like they had gathered everything they could.

Together, they headed inside. Korra wasn't even bothering to hide from the security which bothered Asami. She had seen anger get the best of Korra and she was starting to think that this was one of those times. Not that she blamed her but she really needed to slow down and think things through.

"What are we doing?" Asami whispered to Korra but got ignored.

They entered the Raiko's office and Korra grabbed the telephone and dialled a number. It didn't take a genius to figure out who she was dialling.

"Hello, who this is, isn't important but unless you want the front lines of the paper to read about your extra-circulator actives during the war, I would suggest you get your arse down to your office _now_."

She then hung up. Asami gave her a shocked expression. _What was she planning_? The time seemed to go by in an excruciating manner. The silence was deafening and awful. Korra didn't look or speak to Asami the entire time. Instead, her eyes were focused on the closed door.

The door opened and in walked a very angry Raiko. Asmai nearly backed up a few paces but she stood her ground. She had never seen Raiko this angry before. Then again, she doubted if he had been blackmailed into coming to his office this late before.

"Ah so it's the Satos," he said as his eyes fell on the pair of them. He glowered at the pair of them as daring them to speak. "So, what do you want?"

"What I want?" Korra's eyes flared and she fumed an anger unlike anything that Asami had seen. "_What do I want_?"

For an answer, she grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Korra!" Asami shrieked but Korra ignored her.

"You…you….," she seemed to be unable to get the words out in her anger. "You did this to me." Every time she spoke, she threw him against the wall again.

"Did what to you?" Raiko tried to say.

"Let him go Korra!" Asami tried to pull her off but her grip was getting tighter and tighter. "He's not worth it!"

Korra let out a snarl and dropped Raiko to the ground.

"You know what you did," she growled. "Don't deny it."

Raiko gave a smirk. "You mean did what is best for this nation? I will never deny that."

"What is best…" Korra looked like she was going to scream. She wrung her hands in her fury. Grimacing she turned her back on him and tried to breathe to calm herself down.

"I must thank you for your sacrifice," Raiko said, not getting up from the floor.

"My sacrifice?" roared Korra. "You mean my life? My marriage? Years of my life? Everything I hold dear? You don't care do you? You never cared! This was all just about your popularity!"

Raiko didn't answer – he never got the chance to. In that instant, Korra smashed her fist into his face. The force was so strong that it caused him to be knocked back.

"Come on Korra," Asami said, trying to suppress a grin. "Let's go."

She knew that if allowed, Korra would rip him from limb to limb. Korra allowed herself to be led out the door, leaving a smirking Raiko on the ground.

"Don't forget to vote for Raiko," came his voice as they left the door.

"That…man," Korra said as soon as they were out of the building and walking down the street together. Asami knew that she wanted to call him something a lot worse but she held back. "He didn't even apologise! I just want to-" she made a vicious hand movement which seemed to mime her ripping his head off.

"I know," Asami gave her an understanding smile.

Korra let out a groan as they continued walking down the street together. There was a moment of silence between the two women. No words needed to be exchanged. They seemed to know what the other was thinking. Despite all that had happened, it had been nice to be in each other's company again.

"Hey 'Sami?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say…thanks."

"Anytime," Asami gave her a warm smile and the pair of them continued walking.

**A/N: I hoped everyone enjoyed this Korrasami chapter. More to come!**


	14. The Election

**A/N: As you may have noticed I have changed the rating of this story to M based on this chapter. Do not contiune if you do not read M rated stories.**

**Chapter 14: The Election**

Asami was in her office alongside Jinora and Bolin. The pair of them had taken it upon themselves to head up Zhu Li's campaign. She had been in the middle of designing a new Satomobile but then they had entered her office. Once she saw them, she knew that any attempts to continue to even _try_ to work would be fruitless. So, she had resigned to that, put on a happy smile and got involved with their plans.

So far, all their plans were pretty standard; hand out flyers and pins, have Zhu speak at events and promote her in any other way they could think of. Asami had already got the interns on making campaign posters for them. It may have been a little wrong of her to pull them away from their actual jobs but this was important.

As to policies, Zhu Li had surprised everyone with some great ones that involved a lot of the community. Some of them involved efforts to help the Earth Kingdom recuperate post-war. Asami had thought about running the anti-war campaign as it would appeal to quite a few people – even people in the high-ranking positions of Republic City didn't approve of the war. It would be certainly a major difference between the two potential candidates. However, Zhu Li had decided against it as it could cause a lot of issues. Guess that would be a problem for another time.

The door to her office opened and in walked Umi. Asami was surprised to see her for about a second before she remembered that they had lunch plans. She had been completely caught up with helping out the campaign that everything else seemed to have melted away.

"You forgot," Umi suddenly said staring at the surprised look on Asami's face.

"No," Asami lied but she folded under the glare that she was being given. "Okay, we got caught up here with a campaign slogan. Check this out," she cleared her voice, "Vote for Zhu Li to get a future to believe in."

"I think you should keep working on that."

"I think you may be right."

"So, lunch?" Umi hovered by the door.

"Okay, let me grab my coat."

The two women headed down to a local café where they served Water Tribe food. Asami would never admit this to Umi but the reason she liked the food so much is that it reminded her of Korra and that warmed her. She knew that Umi would get all weirded out by this information so she just kept it under her hat.

The waitress walked them over to her usual table and placed two menus in front of them. There wasn't a lot of conversation between the pair of them unless you counted awkward small talk. Asami hadn't seen a lot of Umi recently with all that was going on – the election, her work…and Korra. Hanging out with Umi used to be a nice escape for her but now, it just felt empty and she had no idea why. Well, she had one working theory.

"Asami, are you okay?" Umi's voice cut through her brain like a knife.

"Wh-what?" Asami looked up from her food – some kind of noddle dish – and stared at her date. "I'm fine, why?"

"You've been very quiet. Is this about what we talked about the other night?"

Asami went red. She could feel a little bit of anger well up inside her but she kept her cool. Instead, she put on a warm smile and shook her head.

"No, just concerned with work," she answered, not quite meeting Umi's eyes.

"Are you sure it's not about…because I would understand if it was."

"Would you?" her anger flared temporality but then it subsided as she realised what was going on. "Sorry, I just…sorry." She finished the sentence in a bit of rush. They had been having the same fight for the past several weeks now and it always ended up like this. It wasn't even as if Umi was asking for anything unreasonable. Anyone in her position would be asking the same thing – hell even she would be! However, something inside of her just thought that she was overstepping and that made her snap.

"Hey, it's okay," Umi reached over to grab Asami's hand but she moved it off the table.

"I think I better get back to work," she said plainly. "Lots to do, you know."

She left her half-eaten noddle dish on the table.

* * *

"Korra!" Tenzin's voice was like thunder throughout the house.

Korra, who had been lying on her bed reading one of her books, winced at the sound of his voice. That tone of voice could only mean one thing; he was angry and judging by the fact he was calling for her, he was angry at her. She prepared herself for whatever was coming her way just as Tenzin burst into the room. He was red in the face and looked unable to speak let alone breath.

"Tenzin?" she asked nervously. "Can I help you with something?"

"You," he pointed at her, "promised you wouldn't leak it!"

"Leak what? Tenzin, what are you on about?"

For an answer, he produced a magazine that had a picture of Raiko on the front cover with the words 'War Criminal in Our Midst?' emblazed next to him. Korra's mouth dropped with shock as she read the article. Her fingers flicked through to the article and her mouth just dropped more and more as she read it. The article detailed basically everything that she and Asami had found out.

"I swear Tenzin," she said, her voice, shaking, "this wasn't me."

"Then who Korra? There are only three people who knew this. We are two of them."

Korra's face twisted into one of anger. "You are seriously not accusing Asami. She wouldn't do this. This is not her style."

"Well one of you did it and it wasn't me!"

"Perhaps someone else knew?"

"Like who?" roared Tenzin. "No one else knew! If not me or you, then it had to be Asami!"

Korra got a determined look in her eye. "That's something I am determined to prove is false."

* * *

Asami's feet darted across the pavement at an unknowable speed. She just wanted to get back to her office as quickly as possible and forget about the bitter lunch date. However, as she walked by, she noticed something. People were staring at their phones or at tabloid magazines and gossiping about whatever they were looking at with whoever was closest. Asami was slightly curious as to what it was but her feet refused to let her stop and ask. Instead, she found herself back at her office.

Once she was back in, she found Bolin and Jinora were no longer there. A note on her desk said that they had gone to lunch. Good, she thought, they deserved a nice long break. She had been working barely three seconds when the door opened again and this time it was Korra. She looked wild and angry about something.

"Have you seen this?" she said slapping down an article in front of her.

"Seen what?" Asami's hands picked up the article and a gasp escaped her as she read what was on the cover. "No," she whispered as she flicked to the page containing the article. This was surely some kind of sick joke. It just had to be. There was no way this was real. "How did they find out?"

"That is what I wanna know," Korra said. "According to Tenzin there are only three people who knew the truth; you, me and him."

"You can't seriously think that I did this," Asami gestured towards the article.

Korra smiled at her. "No, I know you didn't. That isn't you. However, Tenzin overlooked one more important factor. He thinks there are only _three _people who know the truth. He doesn't know that there is a fourth."

The two women's eyes met and they both knew who Korra was referring to.

Almost instantly, Asami leapt to her feet. "Let's go," she suggested which Korra agreed to at once.

Scribbling a note for Jinora and Bolin for when they came back from lunch, Asami headed out with Korra. They soon found themselves at a very familiar apartment only twenty minutes later. Asami's head was spinning. Surely none of this could be true. It couldn't be real. There had to be something else they were missing but as Korra said there were only four people who knew the truth and by process of elimination, he was the last one standing.

Korra knocked on the door and out emerged Mako who looked surprised to see them standing at his door.

"Korra, Asami," he said in a warm voice. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, you can," Korra spoke in a stern voice.

"Can we come in?" Asami asked in a gentler tone. "There's actually something we want to talk to you about."

Mako looked confused but he allowed the two women to enter the room.

"So, what I can do for you?" Mako asked.

Asami hesitated on how to approach him. They only had circumstantial evidence for what they think he did. They couldn't just flat out accuse him.

"We want to know why you did it," Korra said flatly.

Well, that was certainly one way to approach it, Asami thought, a bit on the nose though.

"Why I did what?" Mako gave the pair a very confused look. His eyes shifted from one to the other, the confused stare leaving his face. "I'm afraid you have to be more specific."

"We told you that in confidence Mako!" Korra almost shouted the words. "We asked that you keep it between us!"

"Ah, that," Mako's voice was lowered as was his head. "Okay, now I am following."

"Why Mako?" Asami was now getting a little angry. "Why?"

"Look, it was hard to keep it to myself. One of my best friends was set up during the war by some psycho who was only interested in money. He needed to be revealed for what he really was – a slimy snake. You should understand this Asami! You are in the same boat as I am!"

Asami bowed her head. "Just because I understand doesn't make this right Mako."

Mako's mouth opened for a mouth and then he closed as nothing came out. It looked like he couldn't think of a response. It wasn't as if Asami – or Korra judging by the look on her face – really wanted to hear what his response would be. It would probably be more use of the horribleness that was the war to justify why he did it. The fact that the story probably paid well didn't seem to be a good motive – although it would probably be an added bonus. The thing that really bugged her is that she got why he did it. Korra had been abducted, tortured and probably mentally screwed up for life and it was all this crazy guy's fault. So, did Asami blame him? Secretly, no she didn't.

The pair of them left his apartment without any further words. Korra looked like she could punch a wall – well judging by her previous behaviour, it wasn't going to be ruled out. No words were exchanged between the pair of them but Asami could tell that Korra was grateful for her being there for her as she was for her for being with her.

* * *

_One month later_

The fact that the election results were now upon them came as a great shock to Korra. She had honestly thought that they had more time to prep and prepare Zhu Li for the results but she guessed they didn't. Over the past month, they had attended several rallies, handed out thousands of flyers and pins as well as attended debates. Overall, Zhu Li had held her own very successfully.

However, there was one thing that may be aiding her; the article. Since it's been released, the entire Republic City was divided into two camps; believers and non-believers. The believers wanted Raiko out of office as soon as possible. They would protest outside his office and home and make his life as difficult as possible. The non-believers would also attend these protests except they would scream that it was Raiko's enemies trying to undermine his election and that it was pure slander.

Varrick had decided to take a lot on his plate to help combat the tension that was being created. He decided to make bias movers was the best tactic – bias in the way they all showed Zhu Li as the best possible president Republic City needed. The movers also showed Raiko has a power-hungry tyrant. Korra and Asami both had to hold their head in their hands due to the embarrassment that these movers had caused. However, they did boost Zhu Li's popularity which was a good thing.

The day of the election came very quickly – too quickly for Korra's liking. She needed this to be a slam dunk for Zhu Li and there was a part of her that didn't think it was going to be. Over the past few days, the non-believers had been very vocal – even appearing on major news channels to protest the smear campaign that Zhu Li (who else in their minds would be behind this?) had set up.

Korra made her way to the local school alongside Asami, Mako, Bolin and Opal where the polls had been set up. Even though Korra and Opal weren't native United Republic citizens like the others, they had gained citizenship over the years. They all signed in and when their name was called, they approached the polling booth where they could vote. Korra was really nervous when her name was called for some reason. The last month's efforts would be determined on this single day. It could all be for nothing…

Korra exited the school several minutes later. She had given a rather euthanasic tick next to Zhu Li's name. She was soon joined by the others and they headed to Varrick's and Zhu's place where everyone was waiting for the results to roll in. Even though it was really early to call it, there were news stations all over calling it for both sides. Every time Zhu Li was predicted to win, Korra's heart soared and she crossed her fingers.

The day soon turned dark and more and more of Zhu Li's supporters joined. The house was nearly full which was saying something as Varrick had a huge house. There was a large TV in the middle of a huge ballroom like room which was showing the official United Republic news as it was the official channel for the election. Everyone had one eye glued to the screen to see if anything changed while they were talking to their friends.

Korra's eyes flittered around the room. In one corner Mako was chatting to Lin – presumably about their latest arrest (there had been some Triple Threat bribery on the elections which had only been stopped a few days ago). Since the whole fiasco with the leaked article, Korra didn't know how to feel towards the guy. On one hand, she did want the public to know about Raiko but on the other, she realised what Tenzin had been saying about not leaking it. It had caused a lot of grief and tension. So, all in all, she didn't know what to say or do around the guy. Thankfully, the whole election business was keeping everyone preoccupied.

Bolin and Opal were helping out at the party by handing out drinks to everyone who walked into the door. Tenzin was trying to do three things at once – control his children, watch the news and talk to other guests. It was almost impossible for him to do and Korra thought it was a losing battle. Soon her eyes flittered onto the only person in the room that could make her heart flutter; Asami.

Asami was talking to her friend (girlfriend?) Umi. As Korra looked closer at the pair, she could tell that something was wrong. It looked like they were in the middle of an argument and it was one that Asami wanted to shut down but Umi wanted to continue. Her curiosity got the better of her as she edged closer to them. What could they be disagreeing about? As she started to edge closer and closer to them, she could only make snippets. Something about Asami wanting to end the conversation but nothing else. Before she could hear more, a loud cheer erupted throughout the room.

Korra looked at the TV and saw that Zhu Li was slightly leading now by a small margin. Raiko had been leading throughout the evening and maybe this was their chance. More and more people started to group around her now – it was no secret amongst Varrick's friends that she had been the one to uncover the truth about Raiko. They were starting to crowd her and cut off any exits. Korra started to feel as she was suffocating. Feigning needing to use the restroom, she quickly darted off. Looking for a possible place where she could catch her breath, she investigated some rooms to see if anything looked good.

Unfortunately, some people seemed to be coming to see her. Sensing that this could lead to a very uncomfortable conversation, she ducked into the nearest room. It turned out to be a wine cellar. She walked down the winding staircase and walked towards the many bottles of wine. Her hand grazed against the tops of the wines. She let out a small breath that she didn't realise she had been holding. At least down here, she could have a small break from the hustle and bustle upstairs.

It was very nice and peaceful down here. Nobody would be coming down here. Well, at least that was what she thought. Several long moments later, the door opened and Korra heard whipped around and saw some very familiar high heels coming down the staircase.

* * *

Asami was on her third glass of wine. The evening was supposed to be an exciting one. After all, it could be a big moment for them. Helping to elect a potential new president of Republic City was a big moment. However, she was getting more and more aggravated. The same old argument had started between her and Umi again and it was getting on her nerves. It wasn't as if she didn't have a point, it was just that it was something she rather not discuss at the moment – or ever if she was being honest.

Thankfully, Umi seemed to be caught up with talking to one of Zhu Li's supporters – Asami didn't know who – and seemed unable to talk. However, her eyes kept flickering over to Asami. She drained the last of her drink in one final gulp. She was about to move from her position when she got introduced into the conversation.

"Miss Sato, what a pleasure it is to be speaking to you!" the unknown person who had been chatting to Umi had pulled her into a conversation she rather not be a part of.

"Hello," Asami said, putting on a fake smile and faking politeness. "I see Umi may have been talking about me. All good things I hope." She gave a fake laugh which was easily passed off as a real one.

"Oh of course," said the man waving aside any worries that she may have. "Oh, I am Katsu by the way."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Asami shook the man's hand. "So, what has my friend been bothering you with?" she gave a small wink towards Umi who giggled.

"We have just been discussing the difference in Raiko's policies compared to Zhu Li's," Katsu said. "I am pleased to see she is on my side about a lot of things. It is a bit of a bore with everyone here being on the same page. But my fine friend here agrees on a lot of things. Pity Raiko is the one putting them forward though."

"What?" Asami must have misheard him. Her eyes darted between the two of them. Umi looked quite uncomfortable at what was being said. "Did you say that you would have voted for _Raiko_?"

"Well yes," Katsu looked a little uncomfortable at agreeing to this in a room of Zhu Li supporters. "But I didn't like what they were saying about him in the papers so I switched my vote."

"Good," Asami wasn't really aware of what she was saying. Her eyes were focused on Umi.

"Ah there's Varrick," Katsu said not seeing the uncomfortable situation he had just created. "I have to go tell him that he can really throw an event. Excuse me, ladies."

Katsu left, leaving Asami not daring to look at Umi anymore.

"Please tell me," she said in a shaking voice, "that you did not vote for that man."

"No of course not 'Sami," Umi said. "Look I voted for Zhu Li like you wanted."

"Like I wanted?" Asami's rage flared up. "She's a better candidate than Raiko. Raiko is a crook on so many levels and has failed this city and you're saying you voted for Zhu Li _because I_ _wanted it?_"

"Asami," Umi looked at her with pleading eyes. "Listen to me –"

"I need another drink," Asami left Umi alone in the room with a sad expression on her face.

Asami headed towards the drinks table but then she had a much better idea. Varrick had an assortment of the finest wines in all of the Earth Kingdom…or so he liked to brag. Maybe this would be a perfect opportunity to go and find out the truth for herself.

Asami quickly headed towards the cellar and walked inside with the door shutting behind her. Walking down the stairs, the noise her high heel makes reverberate around the room. Once she was at the bottom, she spotted a familiar face; Korra.

* * *

Korra looked at Asami and she looked right back. Neither one of them expected to see the other in this room judging by the look on Asami's face.

"Oh sorry," Asami quickly said. "I'll come back later."

She quickly headed back up the stairs and Korra saw her pull at the door…unsuccessfully.

"Oh spirits, it's locked," she groaned.

She walked back down the stairs and sat on the third from the bottom step. She buried her face in her arms.

"Ah well, there could be worse people to be stuck in a cellar with," Korra sat next to her. "Albeit a person who you are separating from is not an ideal choice, I do admit that." Asami gave a weak smile at that. "Hey, you smiled!" Korra didn't add that she often missed that smile.

Silence fell between the two women. It was as if neither one of them knew what to talk about. Eventually, they decided on safe topics; the election, Bolin and Opal's wedding, the weather, etc. It wasn't until potentially an hour had gone by did the topic that Korra had been dreading was brought up.

"Korra, why are you running from me?" Asami's voice was soft and sweet.

Korra looked into her eyes and saw that they were shining with tears. A sigh escaped her. How was she going to answer that? There were just so many tiers to the answer that she didn't know how to begin.

"It's…complicated," she finally settled on.

"You know you can always talk to me, no matter how hard it may be."

"I know that…it's just…"

"Just what? Speak to me Korra! It's been killing me that you and I haven't been able to talk this through. We used to be able to talk through our problems. Why is this any different?"

She was right. Of course, she was right. Korra shifted uncomfortably. Maybe it really was time for her to be honest with her.

"Do you remember when you first came to the hospital?" she talked to her knees and avoided all eye contact.

"Yes," Asami said with a pained look on her face.

"That is why," Korra said, pointing at Asami's face. "That is why I have been so distant. Seeing you in pain like that and knowing that I caused it. That is just something I can't handle. I _attacked you_. It was me. It wasn't as if I was taken over by something. I knew what I was doing. You were my enemy at that moment and that is a feeling I never want to feel again. So, I distance myself from you. To protect you...from me." There was a small silence between the pair of them. Asami looked like she wanted to speak but it appeared that words were failing her. Korra took this as an invitation to continue.

"I just couldn't bear it if you got hurt again – especially if it was by hand. That is something I couldn't live with. So, I pushed you away." A tear fell down Korra's face. "Even though the nightmares stopped being as horrible as they once were, something inside me wanted to stop you from getting too close to me. So, I ran, I entered fight clubs, I fought and I won. Just doing something like that helped me focus on something other than the misery I was causing you – both of us. Even though every day I wanted to scream into the void and race back to you and be with you like we have always been. I just couldn't…" she couldn't continue. It was starting to get too much for her.

It almost felt liberating to finally tell Asami the truth. It had been paining her to keep it from her. Another long silence came into effect. Neither one of them knew how to fill the void.

"Umi wants me to ask for a divorce," Asami finally said into the long silence that had come between them.

"Do you want one?" Korra asked in a small voice. There was a moment in which she was sure she could feel her heart beating in her throat. She had to force her hands and legs to stop shaking

"No," Asami shook her head.

"Oh," Korra didn't want to admit it but she was _very_ relieved to hear that.

"I just…oh dammit," Asami looked over at Korra and looked very serious. "I love you Korra. I always have and I always will. You didn't need to go through this all alone. I would have been there in less than a heartbeat. I will _always_ be there for you – no matter what, no matter when. I could have helped you through this horrible and painful time. I love you Korra. Please come back to me."

"I love you too," Korra said in a small whisper.

Then suddenly, her lips were on Asami's. Korra didn't know what made her do it, she was drawn to her. It had been building for a long time and it was time to let it out.

* * *

Asami felt Korra's lips on hers. It surprised her at first but she didn't pull away. Instead, she kissed back with every fibre of her being. She pulled Korra in closer and ran her fingers through her hair. Their lips were meeting every few seconds for a feverish kiss. Korra's fingers slipped down her shirt and fondled her breasts.

"If you want me to stop, just say stop," Korra breathed into her ear.

"Korra, don't _ever_ stop," Asami whispered back.

Asami straddled Korra who pulled her in closer. Their lips continuously met while Korra's hands traced around her body; her hair, arms, breasts and thighs. Her fingers were exploring her lover's hair, sliding her way through it. Korra's lips were on her jawline before making their way down her neck and onto her breasts. Asami let out a small moan which only fuelled Korra on. Suddenly, Korra hoisted her and slammed her against the wall with lots of wines inside it. Their lips never left each other's. Each other's hands were exploring the other's body as if it was some lost hands were exploring her over's hair

Korra's fingers fiddled with the back of Asami's dress and pulled it down extremely slowly. Asami couldn't handle the tension. She needed Korra now. Their clothes were torn off in a hurry as each other was desperate to feel each other. One of Korra's wandering hands made its way down further and further until it was between her thighs. Asami let out another moan as a finger made its way inside her. Pleasure was quickly building up inside her and judging by the moans coming out of Korra, her too.

Korra's teeth nipped at her breast causing more flows of excitement to ride through her. Asami then decided it was Korra's turn for some pleasure. Dropping to her knees, her lips found the inner workings of Korra's thigh. A shriek of desire came out of her. Her lips made their way up Korra's body; her stomach, her breasts, her neck and finally crashing for one final passionate kiss on the lips.

Sometime later, the pair of them were lying on the ground, naked and entangled. The experience that they had just shared together was everything the pair wanted and more. It was like they didn't lose all those years. It felt right to be together again.

"Guess we should go back up soon," Asami whispered as she played with Korra's hair.

Korra gave Asami a small kiss before sighing. "Do we have to?" she asked in a bored voice. "I would much rather stay here down here with you."

"Me too," Asami sighed too. "I missed this _so _much. Not just the sex – don't get me wrong, the sex is amazing – but being _with _you. Holding you. Being there with you."

"I miss that too," Korra admitted. "So, where do we go from here? Back to married life? Dating? Or forget this ever happened?" she added the last few words with a small painful feeling in her body.

"I can't forget this Korra," Asami said, a small tear in her eye. "This means everything to me. I don't want it to go away."

"Me either."

"So, maybe we take it slow and see where it goes?"

Korra smiled. "I think that's a great idea. You know what isn't a great idea?"

"Getting dressed?"

"You read my mind," Korra gave a small laugh. Together they managed to find their clothes and get redressed. "You know, I am really glad we did this."

"Have sex?"

"Yes that, but talk it out. I was so afraid to say anything but I should have realised that nothing can go wrong if we are in it together."

Asami didn't answer, instead, she smiled and gave Korra a sweet kiss which lingered for a few long seconds. The pair of them soon broke apart with grinning faces before heading back up the stairs towards the door which was still locked. They were just wondering what to do when it opened and a waiter gave them a very confused expression. Muttering their thanks, they darted off in different ways.

"Where have you been?" Umi asked when Asami approached her.

"Oh exploring," she lied very easily which Umi raised her eyebrows at but didn't say anything further.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Bolin's annoyed voice snapped Korra out of the daydream she was currently in. "You were about to miss the final tally."

"Yeah, where have you been?" Opal gave her a once over, noting the disarray of her clothes and hair.

"Just…lying down…. somewhere," Korra muttered to a disbelieving stare from Opal.

Thankfully, she was saved from Opal's response as Shiro Shinobi, who was announcing the results, started to reveal the end results of the tally. During this time, Korra caught Asami's eye and gave her a playful wink which Asami returned with a giggly smile.

"I can now reveal that Zhu Li has won the election in a landslide result with sixty-eight percent of the votes!" Shiro Shinobi announced on the TV.

The roar of victory was louder than Korra ever had heard. Varrick spun his wife around in celebration and announced that there was champagne for everyone. Korra accepted a glass when Varrick pushed it towards her. There was a smile on her face that she couldn't get rid of. It seemed everything was settling in just the way it should. Her marriage may be back on track and Raiko was getting what he deserved. The world was coming around to her preference.

"So, what were you doing?" Opal whispered to her while only she, Korra and Bolin could listen.

"I need to tell you something," Korra muttered but was suddenly interrupted by a storm of people coming their way as Varrick was banging a spoon against his glass. People were yelling "speech, speech, speech" repeatedly. Zhu Li took her spot at the front of the crowd before clearing her throat and beginning her speech.

Korra didn't pay too much attention to it, her eyes were too busy flicking over to Asami who was paying rapt attention to Zhu Li. A swell of happiness bloomed in her chest. Could this be finally working out for them? Despite all her insistence on distance, there was always a large part of her that wanted her to get her marriage back. It had been something she missed sorely and not something she ever wanted to give up again.

As Zhu Li came to the closing point of her speech, everyone cheered. Korra clapped the loudest amongst everyone. Everything was looking up…at last.

* * *

Asami was riding shotgun with Umi as they trundled down the highways of Republic City. They had agreed that Umi should be the one driving as she had only had one glass of champagne compared to Asami's several drinks over the course of the night. Asami's mind wasn't on what was around her or the outcome of the election which had caused her great joy at the time. Her mind was still firmly on the night she shared with Korra. It was so perfect. The last month they had grown closer again and she didn't let herself dare to hope that a reunion could be in the works. Instead, she forced herself to think that Korra wanted to remain friends and she tried to ignore all her sexual desire towards the woman. However, tonight, that had all come out. It was a dream come true. Getting her marriage back was priority number one on her list of things to do.

However, she still wasn't sure if Korra wanted their marriage to pick right up from where they had left it before she went to war. They had agreed to take things slow which was something Asami thought was best. They had been apart for over six years now. That was a long time apart. In the good ol' days, if Asami ever had to travel for work or when Korra was away at training, neither one of them could cope for very long. They craved each other's company. Now, wasn't much different. Seeing Korra, always brought back the same feeling of warmth and comfort it used to.

"Asami, are you okay?"

Umi's voice wrenched her out of her thoughts. Asami looked over at her and saw that her eyes kept flickering over to her again and again. There was a look of concern in them.

"Yeah," Asami said after a few long seconds. "I am."

"If this is about earlier –"

"It's not about earlier."

"I'm sorry for what I said. I know it was wrong of me to say those things."

"It's okay. Really it is."

"Is it about the divorce thing? I know it's none of my business to ask you but we have been dating for a while now and I think that is something that needs to be discussed. If not between me and you then between you and…her."

"It's not about the divorce thing."

"Are you sure because you seemed really angry about it only a few hours ago?"

"It's not that," she said as firmly as possible.

"Then what?"

"I slept with Korra," Asami finally said, not even looking at Umi but instead looking out the window, seeing the cars zoom by.

Umi almost crashed the car. Instead, she slammed on the breaks so hard that the pair of them moved forward in their seat a few inches.

"You…what?" she spluttered. "You slept…with Korra?"

"Yeah," Asami admitted.

She knew it was no good keeping something like this a secret. Besides, she hated keeping stuff like this under her hat. It made her feel really guilty inside especially since she and Umi were supposed to be in a relationship (well Asami didn't really think of it as a serious one, a more casual one but she had a nagging feeling that Umi thought it was indeed a serious one). Besides, if she and Korra were getting back together (which was something she wanted more than anything), that should be information that Umi should know as soon as possible. Leading her on was not on Asami's agenda.  
"When?" stuttered Umi.

"Tonight," Asami answered. "When I disappeared for a couple of hours. I had found Korra in the wine cellar and one thing lead to another…we ended up having sex."

"But she has been awful to you," Umi shrieked in her disbelief. "I thought she had given up on the whole relationship. I thought you had too given what had happened at the hospital."

"That wasn't Korra," Asami said very firmly. "That was the result of years of being tortured at the hands of some sick bastard. All through this, I still loved her. I still do. She is my everything; my soulmate."

"You never loved me," Umi said in a small voice.

"No," Asami shook her head. "I know it's hard to hear."

"I thought we shared a connection," tears were pouring down her face. "You confided to me. You choose me."

"I'm sorry," Asami said in a kind voice, "but I love Korra. Always have. Always will." Tears were continuously pouring down Umi's face. Sheesh, did I really make her believe I loved her, thought Asami. She wanted to reach out and pat her back but she decided against it. "I'm sorry," she said again. "I think it's better if I give you some space."

Opening the door, she walked out onto the deserted road and towards the sidewalk.

"Asami," called Umi through her tears but Asami had already walked too far to hear her.

As she walked down the street, she felt a small liberating feeling course through her. That feeling put her at the top of the world. A smile came over her. She felt like doing a small skip down the street or maybe sing at the top of her lungs. A guilty feeling then made its way through her. The look on Umi's face broke her. The fact that Umi had all these plans for their future and in one moment, she had smashed them into pieces.

The sound of approaching footsteps brought her back to the present. Asami looked around and quickly saw that she was surrounded by what she could only assume was a gang. A grimace played around her mouth. In her younger days, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad situation but now…

"Well, well, well lads," came the gruff voice of whom Asami thought was the leader. He cracked his knuckles. "Who do we have here?"

"Looks like someone didn't realise this is _our _turf," came another voice from behind her.

Slowly, the gang closed in around her. Asami's eyes darted left and right, hoping for some kind of exit but there was none. One of the gang came at her, she deflected the attack quite easily but all it brought was laugher from the surrounding gang.

"Looks like she has spunk," the leader said with a grin. "Come on boys. Let's show her who's boss."

The gang started their advance again and Asami braced herself for the onslaught that was about to happen. Their fists and shoes connected with every inch of her body. At first, she tried to fight them off – some were easier than others but every time she managed to, there would be someone behind them who would lash at her. Some of the members over the course of the fight started to look a little worse for wear as Asami's training managed to kick in – literally and figuratively. However, she seemed to be on the losing side of this fight. After all, there were about seven of them and only one of her.

More than once, Asami had to pick herself off the ground before being knocked back down again. All throughout the alteration, Asami wondered what on earth these guys wanted. Could it be money? Or did they just like beating up random people? Asami fell to the ground for what felt like the tenth time that day. The street was spinning and she could barely stand. They had done a number on her and she could barely get things together. She spat out some blood onto the sidewalk before realising that there was a lot of blood coming out of her. Where was it coming from? Her exhausted brain tried to make sense of the situation.

When she looked down, the leader had drawn a knife and had stuck in her stomach.

"Raiko sends his regards," the leader said before she raced off into the distance.

Asami didn't know how long she lay there. Her voice was feeble as she tried to call out. Then suddenly, when she had lost all hope, someone was coming towards her.

"Umi?" she whispered.

"Oh, spirits Asami!" Umi's voice sounded panicky. "Hold on Asami. I've called an ambulance." Her hands were on her stab wound and pressed down rather forcibly. Asami let out a small groan. "Sorry," Umi gave her an apologetic stare, "but I have to keep the pressure up. Just stay with me Asami. Stay with me!"

"Thank you," was all she could get out before heard sirens in the background.

She was going to be alright, she hoped as the world went black around her.

**A/N: So I think this was the chapter we were all waiting for - sorry for the smut scene, not every good at writing smut but I gave it a good go. Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the update. More to come! Stay tuned.**


	15. Playing Detective

**Chapter 15: Playing Detective**

Korra felt like she was walking on air as she headed back to Air Temple Island. Not only had Raiko been defeated in the polls but she and Asami had shared a moment. All the fear she had seemed to have evaporated in that one moment. They had reconnected mentally, emotionally and physically. It was everything she needed and more. It helped set her back on track.

Her happy mood, however, was shattered when she received a phone call from Tenzin. She nearly dropped the phone to the ground in her disbelief. Her legs have never moved faster. Instead of calling a taxi, she ran as fast as she could towards the Republic City Hospital despite it being a good thirty or forty minutes run away. Never in her entire life had she moved so fast. She burst through the doors of the hospital and raced to the front desk. It took her a few tries to get the words out but, in the end, she did manage to. The nurse monitoring the front desk pointed her to the ER. There, she found not only Tenzin but Mako, Bolin and Umi. They all looked grateful that she had arrived so quickly but Korra could also see some worry behind their eyes.

In the ER, she saw a reliving view; Asami was in bed, conscious and talking to her doctor while Umi hovered nearby. The doctor seemed to be checking her over. Korra's heart broke when she got a good look at Asami. Her arm was in a sling, there were bruises over her body and she winced every time she moved slightly.

"And who are you now?" came a tired voice of a female doctor when Korra bounded towards where they were standing. Korra had a good inking that she had been asking people this all day as they just piled in to see Asami.

"I'm the wife," Korra said. "Well technically still the wife," she added as an afterthought. Even though they weren't _technically _in a relationship (she still didn't know where they stood after the night they had), they were still legally married.

"Oh, good then I can give you a rundown," the doctor said flicking through her chart. "Miss Sato here was very lucky in her attack."

"See, I told you, I am fine!" Asami muttered from her hospital bed. She tried to get up but everyone around her grabbed her and pushed her down.

"I insist on admitting you Miss Sato," the doctor said. "Your injuries are still serious. Have a broken wrist, bruised ribs and a knife wound in your stomach which miraculously missed all vital organs."

"Knife wound?" Korra sounded shocked. "This was way more than a beating! 'Sami, you got to take it easy!"

"Fine," grumbled Asami "Although, I know for a fact that _you_ weren't that cooperative when you were in the hospital too, so you can hardly talk."

A sheepish grin came over Korra's features but she turned to her attention to Asami's doctor who was getting the paperwork all ready for Asami to be admitted. The more the doctor spoke, the calmer Korra became. The doctor basically laid it out in black and white terms for her; Asami had been lucky – very lucky – and she wouldn't need any surgery, just bedrest and to keep stress levels low.

A little while later, and after many protests from her, Asami was all tucked up in her own hospital bed chatting to Lin about what happened earlier that night. That was a conversation that Korra would like to be a part of but she knew it was police business so she should keep her nose clean – well until Lin left that is. The others were grouped outside, all talking about their theories about who was behind this. Mako's main theory was that it was the Triple Threats – something that Bolin and Opal heartily agreed with. To Korra, it certainly _appeared_ to be something that the Triple Threats or even the Creeping Crystals would do but there was something about it that didn't make sense to her. Whether it was the fact that it was nowhere near their turf or that it felt personal to her, she didn't know. All that she knew was that Asami was going to be alright and that was all that mattered to her.

In the corner, Umi hovered still. In fact, she determinedly stuck around since Asami had been admitted. Well, it was no surprise to her that she was sticking around. She _was_ the one in a relationship with Asami. Hadn't they been seeing each other for the last six months or something? Although, there was something about the way she kept glancing over at her. Almost as if she was jealous. Did Asami tell her that they had slept together? A pang of creeping guilt came up through her. Well, if that was the case, hopefully, Umi took it well – well as well as someone in that position can take it.

"So, what were you saying before?" Opal suddenly injected herself into Korra's personal space.

"Uh," Korra looked between her, Bolin and Mako who was now suddenly giving her an interested look. "Um…" she trailed off. Did she tell them that she and Asami had had sex in the wine cellar just a few hours earlier? She was saved by Lin coming out of the hospital room.

"Korra, Asami is asking for you," she told her.

"R-right," Korra gave one last look at the people surrounding her before entering Asami's room. She gave a small grin at her which Korra returned. She sat down on the bed and stroked the back Asami's hand.

"I am so glad that you are okay," Korra whispered.

"Me too," Asami grinned again. "I knew I would make it though. I am made of some tougher stuff than they thought." Korra gave a short laugh at this. Don't I know it, she thought. "Anyway, what were you guys talking about? It looked serious."

"Oh, they are just coming up with theories regarding on who was behind it," Korra said looking behind her. She could see the others all in deep conversation with Lin. They were obviously talking about what she had discussed with Asami. "So," she couldn't stop herself from asking, the excitement rising in her voice. "Did they say anything? Any clues to who might behind this?"

Asami shifted uncomfortably but then spoke in a low voice.

"It was Raiko."

"What?" thundered Korra, her voice filling up the room. Anger coursed through her veins like a drug. "That bastard came after you? I will end him for what he did. Does he think he can come after _my_ wife like this? Oh, he's got another thing coming!"

"Calm down Korra," Asami looked a little stern but a small smile was playing around her lips as if she was entertained by Korra's overprotectiveness. "I don't want you to do anything stupid, alright?"

"I never do anything stupid!" Asami gave her a long, hard look. "Okay, sometimes I do stupid things but I always think them through though!"

"Look Korra, if Raiko is really coming after us, we gotta be careful. I've already talked to Lin about this. Let the police handle this."

"Sure, okay," Korra was nodding along but she had no intention of keeping her word. Someone had gone after the person that meant more to her than anything else. This was not going to stand.

"Korra," Asami was giving her another look, "I know what you're thinking. I have been married to you for five years. I know that you're planning to go after these guys."

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't even try that with me Korra. I know what goes through your head. Just be careful if you're going to do anything. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise. I always keep my promises, don't I?"

"Yeah," Asami smiled at her. "You do."

Over the course of the next few weeks, Korra was out on the streets looking for the person who had been responsible. She would search for most of the day, dropping by to see Asami every now and then. Whenever she saw her, she was surrounded by their friends. It had been hard to steal a private moment so Korra decided to wait until Asami was discharged – which according to the doctor, should be really soon. So, she kept the hope burning alive within her. After the first week, Asami looked significantly better. She was now staying at her own house. Every single one of their friends had offered to help but had been shot down. Asami wanted to do this on her own and she was getting by pretty well.

As she walked around the streets, she could see the moonlight starting to set in. She checked her watch. It may be almost time to call it a day and head back to Air Temple Island. However, something inside her made her wait around for a little bit longer despite her being exhausted from running about and talking to people. From what she had managed to gather, there had been a few witnesses to the attack. Korra had, of course, gone to talk to them and after some, shall we say, 'gentle persuasion', had talked to her. They had all said the same thing; talk to Haru.

Korra had asked about this Haru character and she was surprised to hear some interesting things about him. He had no connection to any known gangs but the police certainly knew who he was. Korra decided once she knew that, it was best to go chat with Mako about who this guy was. It would be important for her to know who she was dealing with.

Despite it being late at night, the Republic City Police Department was crawling with people. Korra was actually surprised at the number of people in the building. Didn't they have night shift and day shift people? After wandering around for a few moments, she managed to find Mako still at his desk. He looked almost surprised at seeing her this late.

"Korra!" he said. "What are you doing here?"

"Look, I know you may not approve but I have been looking into Asami's attack," she replied. She had already decided to be upfront with him. There was something about Mako that always seemed to know whenever she was doing something she wasn't supposed to. So, lying would only delay things and she didn't have that luxury."

"You're right; I don't approve," Mako said with a scowl. "This is a police matter Korra. You should let Lin handle it."

"Look, can we just cut to the part where I convince you that I am doing the right thing here and you help me out?"

Mako gave another scowl. "Korra…"

"Look, it's Asami," Korra said with urgency in her voice. "She is someone who I would go to the ends of the earth for. She's your friend. Wouldn't you?" she gave him a desperate stare.

Mako sighed. "You're absolutely right. I wanted to take on this case but Lin flat out refused. I get that you want to help, I really do, but we should leave this to Lin."

"You don't really believe that do you?" she cocked an eyebrow at him and gave a sly smile. "You've been invested in this too. I can tell."

Mako went red. "Okay, okay, you caught me. I may have been…unofficially looking into this. I haven't gotten much though."

"I may be able to help you," Korra said. "I have a name; Haru."

"Ah, I do know that name," Mako quickly dived into his computer and started to access the police database for Haru's file. "Okay, here it is, looks like he has several arrests for assault, arson, breaking and entering, theft and fraud."

"Quite a rap sheet," Korra commented on as she looked at his mug shot. "Let's get his picture to Asami to see if she can ID him."

* * *

Asami was in her kitchen making coffee – well, more like attempting to make coffee. Moving around was still quite difficult for her as it was taking some time for her injuries to heal up. Thankfully, the bruises had gone and she no longer had her arm in a sling – that had been taken off a few days ago. It had been quite a relief to be able to use both arms again. She was in the middle of attempting to reach up for the coffee mixture when there was a knock at her door.

"Who could that be?" she wondered.

Over the past several weeks, she had a barrage of visitors. Some would knock and others wouldn't – Korra would just walk in. Sometimes it was quite alarming to find her just at her kitchen table reading the newspaper or drinking coffee. Once she opened the door, she found herself face to face with Mako – looking quite serious so it was obvious to her that he was here on police business – and Korra who was looking a little awkward and determined at the same time.

"Good morning Asami," Mako said in his police voice which instantly told Asami that this was about her case. "We were just wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look through a lineup and do an ID."

"Oh sure," her eyes drifted to Korra who was standing a little bit back. "Come on in."

Asami stepped back and allowed her two friends to enter the house and sit down at her table. After Mako had served them all a hot drink, he took out a folder that had a series of photos in it.

"Do any of these men look familiar?" he asked.

Asami flicked through the photos, there were quite a few. The first few didn't strike anything with her – they just looked like your everyday gang members – but it wasn't until she got to the fourth when she got a chill throughout her entire body. She stared at the photo. It was him; the man that night. Suddenly, flashes of memories came back to her causing her heart to hammer faster and faster. She pushed the photos back to Mako and pointed at the photo.

"That's him," she said, blankly.

"Thank you," Mako said. After getting to his feet, he looked at Korra. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Korra said and Mako left the two of them alone.

There was a small silence between the two of them as neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"Who is he, Korra?" Asami managed to say.

"His name is Haru and we will get him, I swear," Korra said with a determined look on her face.

Asami gave her a weak smile and reached out to grab her hand.

"Thanks for being here with me," she managed to say.

"Anytime," Korra smiled back. "So, how are you doing? Coping okay?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I guess."

"Good," Korra smiled before she realised she was keeping Mako. "I gotta run 'Sami! Be back soon!"

Korra gave her a quick kiss that lingered a few extra seconds before running off. Asami was left in the kitchen, alone. Korra had been gone for less than a minute and already Asami missed her. A sigh escaped her, well maybe one day Korra would move back in, she thought as she stared through the open window. Then maybe life would return back to normal – or as to close to normal it could be.

It was barely ten minutes later when she heard another knocking at the door. Perplexed again, and betting to herself it was probably Bolin or Opal, she headed to open the door and found Umi standing there.

"Hi," she said awkwardly, giving a small wave.

"Umi," that was all that Asami could get out. "What are you doing here?" she finally managed to say after some moments.

"Just wanted to check in to see how you are doing," she said. "May I come in?"

"Oh, of course," Asami stepped back and allowed her former girlfriend to enter the house.

Asami followed Umi back into the kitchen where neither one of them took a seat at the table. It appeared that both of them were a little awkward around each other since their conversation in the car.

"So, you're looking well," Umi said trying to sound a little causally.

"Yeah, the doctors have been really good," Asami said.

There was a small moment of silence between the ex-lovers. They both knew what hung in the air around them but didn't want to discuss it. Eventually, it was Asami who broke the silence. She just couldn't bear it any longer.

"So, listen, I just want to say sorry," she spoke in a soft voice, "about…everything."

"No need to apologise," Umi shook her head as she spoke. "I should have realised that you weren't over Korra. I was stupid and blind not to see it."

"Still, it wasn't the best thing I did."

"No, it wasn't." There was another silence between them before Umi spoke again. "I loved you, you know. You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry," Asami said again. "It's just that…she's the one."

"I know," a sigh came out of her. "I was stupid to think a love like that can end."

"It's not your fault. I should have been more honest. It was just that Korra was going through a bunch of stuff and she was pushing me away. So, I guess I latched onto you. I'm sorry." Asami tried to give a warm smile but it didn't quite come out correctly. "So, I guess this is goodbye?" Asami held out her hand for the other to shake.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Umi reached for the hand and shook it. "Goodbye Asami. I wish you all the luck in the world with your marriage and recovery. I really mean it."

"Thanks Umi. Thanks for everything."

* * *

It was nearly dark out when Korra finally spotted him. She and Mako were prowling around the streets of Republic City looking for this Haru character. In her hand, was a picture of his mugshot which she practically compared to anyone she saw walking down the street. They had been at for several hours now ever since Asami had ID the guy.

Of course, Mako had radioed Lin and told her everything. She hadn't been too impressed but allowed them to continue on their course – what Mako had promised to allow this, Korra may never know. Probably an arm and a leg or something of that extreme.

"We are never going to find him," complained Korra, dragging her feet down yet another street of Republic City.

"Now come on Korra," Mako laughed a little. "We will find him."

"Right," we gotta do this, she added in her head, for Asami.

They continued on their path down the streets until darkness slowly eloped them all around. The only light that could be seen was the moon beaming down on them. The only sound around was there footsteps echoing off the walls of the buildings next to them. Korra shoved her hands into her pockets as she wondered what their next move should be if they didn't find him when she spotted the guy.

He was a tall guy with spiked cropped hair smoking a cigarette. Korra suddenly got an idea as they approached him. He wasn't alone which they discovered as they neared. Their man had a couple of cronies around him and they were all smoking. She knew instantly that her usual tactics weren't going to work in this situation. They had to be smart and play the long game here.

"I have a plan, follow my lead," Korra muttered to Mako who looked like he wanted to go in guns blazing and arrest the dude which was how she felt.

"Okay," Mako breathed back. "Just don't do anything stupid."

"Do you and Asami have like a club I don't know about?" she muttered under her breath.

She took out a pack of cigarettes that she kept hidden in her jacket from certain eyes – in particular her wife's eyes. Mako eyed them warily but he seemed to understand what she was getting at. She offered him one but he refused.

"You boys got a light?" she asked as she approached the three men.

"Yeah we do," said one of the other two, he pulled out a lighter and handed it over to her.

She lit her cigarette and took a deep inhale and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Thanks dude," she said handing back the lighter.

"What about you?" the guy waved the lighter in front of Mako. "You need one?"

"Trying to quit this one," Korra smacked Mako's shoulder. The lie came very easily to her. Just keep them talking, she thought. "Promised his ma."

"You're not going to follow suit?" the other guy said with a bit of a grin.

"My wife would love me to," Korra said taking another inhale as she leaned against the car they were grouped around.

"Cracking the whip, is she?" laughed Haru. "Oh, the name's Haru by the way and he's Jiru and that's Rin," he pointed at each man with his lit cigarette. When their name was called, the man did a little wave.

"I'm Korra and that's my pal Mako," Korra said with a nod over to him.

"Nice to meet you Korra," Haru said. "Haven't seen you around here before."

"Oh, I usually stay in the other end of Republic City," Korra motioned in the direction which she meant. "But I hear down here is where it's at."

"Oh, you mean the posh side of town?" laughed Jiru.

"What can I say, I married well," Korra said with a bit of a shrug. "Speaking of rich dames, did you guys hear about that high-class lady, what was her name…" she clicked her fingers feigning to try and remember a name. "Sato, Asami Sato."

"Oh yeah," Mako suddenly realised where she was going with this and leapt on the opportunity. "Wasn't she the gal who got stabbed a few streets over?"

Korra was glad to see Haru looking a little uneasy at this topic of choice but she pushed on. Just keep them talking, she told herself again, lie, make up anything but make it sound real. She just hoped Mako could read her mind, that would make things so much easier.

"Yeah, she was. Man, I have a mate who works as the receptionist of the cop den, she has never seen the Chief boiling mad."

"Boling mad you say?" Haru said, it looked like he was trying to sound casual about it but there was a hint that he was fishing for more information which Korra was happy to provide – with maybe a few details changed.

"Yeah, the Sato girl is a close personal friend or something," Mako shrugged. "Cops are swarming over this case. Top priority apparently."

"That doesn't sound to good for the person or people responsible," Rin said with a sideways glance at his two friends.

"Nope," Korra tried to suppress her smile that she was getting somewhere. Now it was time to go in for the kill. "You know what I think? I think the dude was put up for it and if he – or she – was, then that's information that Chief Beifong would love to have."

"You think so?" Haru said. Korra could tell that he was trying to sound disinterested, as if it was an everyday thing they were discussing but she knew he was desperate to know more.

"Absolutely," Korra inhaled deeply and stared at Haru when she exhaled. "That kind of information would go a long way."

The three men looked a little uncomfortable for a short while before Haru suddenly said he had to be somewhere else. Korra watched as the three men raced off down the street and into the darkness. Korra watched them as she finished off her cigarette and flicked the end into a nearby rubbish bin. There was a half a moment where she considered lighting another one but Asami was right. She did need to cut back. She weighed the box of cigarettes in her hand for a moment before throwing that into the bin too. It may be time to quit.

"Well, I think we planted a seed," she said to Mako.

"No offense Korra but I think you may have been a little obvious."

She shrugged. "This was me taking the not stupid route. If I had my way, he would be on a heap on the ground with the same injuries as Asami but this way Lin may have a chance of getting Raiko. That's who I really want. We need Haru to come forward with what he knows so that Lin can get a hold of Raiko. He's no longer the President of Republic City so it should be easier for her to get people to come forward. Tenzin had worried about that before. Hopefully, those worries have been stifled."

The pair of them set off down the street together. Neither one of them talking for a while. Korra's eyes were fixed on the moon that was hovering ahead. It was completely full and seemed to give her a warm, comforting feeling. Almost as if it knew that everything was going to be okay.

"Speaking of Asami," Mako said very slowly. "How are you two doing? Last time we spoke on this, things were quite hostile."

"Oh that," Korra was glad that it was dark as it hid her blush. "Things are starting to…get back to normal…I guess?" she faked a small shrug. She wasn't going to tell Mako much more than that when even she didn't know what it all meant. That was a conversation for her and Asami, not her and Mako. "We had a good talk and I think we reached an understanding of things."

"That's good," Mako said. "You know she was really cut up about you pushing her away y'know?"

"Yeah, I do," Korra bowed her head. "There were reasons for that, reasons which I have relayed back to Asami."

"So, she understands?"

"I think so," Korra said very slowly.

"Good."

"Oh, and Mako?"

"Yeah?" Mako turned to look at her.

"Don't tell Asami I've been smoking. She will literally kill me."

Mako let out a small laugh. "Don't worry Korra. I got your back."

**A/N: I hope everyone is staying safe during this time. Stay tuned for more chapters!**


	16. A Dinner Invitation

**Chapter 16: A Dinner Invitation**

The next couple of weeks went far too quickly for Korra. There was no news on the Raiko front; nothing in the papers and nothing from Lin. She didn't even know if Haru had gone to Lin about his involvement in the attack on Asami. A sigh came out of her as she stared out from the gazebo she was currently occupying to the open waters. However, Raiko wasn't the only thing on her mind.

Asami often popped into her mind. Ever since the night of the election and the one kiss they had shared in Asami's kitchen, nothing further had happened between them. She was sure that the reason behind this was just her working. Asami had returned to work the second she had been cleared by her doctors. She had had a few weeks rest at home before she stormed back into Future Industries. Although, her paranoid self had come up with some alternative theories instead of this logical one that she was simply busy.

The big question for her was; did Asami forgive her for the way she had acted? Did she understand why she pushed her back? Why she was cold? What drove her to run from their relationship? A part of her thought the answer to all those questions was a resounding no, that she hadn't understood despite what she had said that night in the cellar.

Korra let out a small groan. Why wasn't this easier? She just wanted everything to be neat and perfect but life wasn't like that.

"Korra!" the loud voice of the eldest child of Tenzin rang through her ear so much that she jumped in fright.

"Spirts alive Jinora!" Korra said, her heart still hammering. "Have you ever heard of a lower volume?"

"Sorry Korra, it's just that Lin is here and wants to talk to you, also I have been calling for like five minutes but you seemed to be deaf."

"Lin is here? What does she want?"

"Dunno," the eldest child of Tenzin shrugged. "Sounded important though."

Heart hammering in her chest, Korra took off at full speed towards the Air Temple. She had a funny feeling that she knew the reason why Lin was here – or rather she hoped she knew the reason. A state of shock came about the people in the main room of the temple when she burst in. After muttering her apologies, she turned to Lin.

"You called?" she asked.

"Yes," Lin moved away from her conversation with Tenzin and Pema to address her. "A witness to Asami's attack has come forward – name of Haru – who I think you have become acquainted with."

"Yes, Mako and I went to chat with him. Surely he would have told you this."

"Korra, you can't be going around talking to potentially dangerous people!" Tenzin suddenly interrupted.

"Yes, Mako has told me about your conversation," Lin said ignoring Tenzin. "He has come forward with interesting information regarding the case. I can't say much more as it is an active police investigation but I thought it would be best to keep you in the loop considering your _interest_ in this case."

"Thank you Lin, that is appreciated."

Korra watched as Lin swept from the room. Her brain went haywire with possibilities of what this meant. Could Haru have told the truth about Raiko putting him up to the whole thing? Well, knowing the kind of character he was, he would probably have waited until he was spared any punishment from the prosecution before answering any questions. It would be what she would do in his position.

Not even looking at Tenzin or Pema – who were both giving her a questioning look – she raced from the room and followed Lin onto the ferry to take her back to Republic City. Once there she headed straight for Asami's office. Even though she was eager to talk to Asami about the case there was another matter she wanted to get her opinion on and this one was more of a private affair.

However, it may not be in the stars that Korra saw Asami on that day. She had gone straight up to her office to find the doors closed and her personal assistant refusing to let anyone in – no matter who they were.

"I'm sorry but Miss Sato is not seeing any visitors," the assistant said curtly.

"I'm sure if you told Asami that it was me, she would make an exception."

The assistant lowered her glasses at Korra. "Do you know how many people have told that _exact_ same thing to me? I'm up to four today – not including you."

"No, but I know that Asami would want to see me."

"Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'no'?"

"I do – it's just that –"

The assistant held up her hand to stop her. "Miss Sato is busy. Come back another time if you wish to speak to her."

Korra let out a strangled groan and was just thinking of calling Asami to tell her that she needs a new assistant when the door opened. A frustrated Asami popped her head out and glared at her assistant.

"Sakura, for the love of spirits, what is with all the noise! Don't you know I am trying to work?"

"I'm sorry Miss Sato, it's just this person here claims to be an exception to the no visitors allowed policy," Sakura answered gesturing at Korra.

"Korra!" Asami's features suddenly lit up. "Oh, why didn't you say she was here? Next time she comes, you may let her in."

Korra couldn't help but give a 'I told you so' look at the assistant who was spluttering silently behind her boss' back. Asami let Korra enter her office before following suit. She quickly closed the door behind her and sat behind her desk while Korra sat down opposite.

"Sorry about Sakura," Asami said, clicking away at her computer in front of her. "She is a good assistant but sometimes she doesn't get that I do actually want to see some people."

"Finally got fed up with Varrick's constant barges?" Korra grinned.

Asami let out a laugh. "A little, I do admit. But no, it's more the fact that I just want to be alone for a while considering what has happened. Although some people are more than welcome to drop by." She gave Korra a small wink which made Korra blush. "So," she drew out the word and gave her a long stare, "what reason do I have for the pleasure of your marvellous company?"

"I, uh, wanted to tell you that Lin dropped by," Korra's voice was unusually high. There was something about Asami that always did this to her.

"Oh, is this about that witness – I forgot the name – yeah she came by earlier and told me all about it," Asami said as she tried to multitask on a project she was working on the computer. "About time really." She gave Korra another long look. "You didn't have anything to do with this did you?"

"I might have," Korra said, sounding a little guilty.

"I should have known," Asami gave a small chuckle.

"There is one more matter I would like to talk to you about," Korra straightened up in her chair and looked directly at her wife.

"Yes?" Asami said not looking over but instead seemed absorbed in whatever was on her screen.

"I would like to take you out for dinner."

Asami's fingers miscalculated what keys they should be on due to her surprise. She quickly composed herself and fixed her mistake before pushing away her computer so she could focus completely on what Korra was saying.

"Are you asking me out?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," Korra shrugged. "To tell the truth I would like to start picking back up from where we left off – unless you don't want to, I mean I would understand if you didn't. It is a little sudden and we haven't really talked since-"

"Korra," Asami said interrupting her.

"Yes?"

"You're babbling."

"Oh," Korra fiddled with her fingers. "Well, what do you say? A nice quiet dinner, just the two of us? Tonight?"

Asami got the biggest smile on her face. "As if you have to ask. How about Fan Dumplings at eight o'clock?"

"Sounds perfect," Korra said matching Asami's smile.

* * *

For the first time in her career, Asami decided to leave work a little earlier than she normally would. Even Sakura, her assistant, was surprised to see her clocking out instead of her usual time which was far later in the evening. The real reason was that Asami wanted to get all dressed up for her date with Korra. It was their first real date in about six years. She wanted to make a good impression. She honestly felt like they were in their late teens about to go on their very first date. Although, she had been super nervous then as well.

Once home, she opened her closet wide. Korra used to joke that she had too many clothes and now she was starting to see her point. There were just too many outfits to choose from and she didn't know what one would be best. She surveyed her bed after throwing down several dresses on it.

"What to wear, what to wear," she muttered to herself as she picked up each dress and posed with it in front of the mirror. Some she instantly threw into a 'no' pile and others she put in the 'maybe' pile. In the end, her bed was turning into a massive mess. She was in the middle of looking at her eleventh outfit pose when her phone rang. "Hello Opal," she said when she picked up the phone.

"_Hey Asami, just wondering if you wanted to go see that new mover this evening._"

"Weren't you going to see that with Bolin?" Asami asked as she held up a twelfth dress to her body in front. Oh, that looks good, she added in her head.

She considered putting that in a new pile as it certainly looked the best out of the other outfits she had considered so far. It was a new buy, only bought it a couple of weeks ago and so far, it hadn't made its debut. This dinner with Korra would be a good place for its debut but if only she had a second opinion.

"_He's sick, unfortunately, so what do you say? Wanna join me? We can grab food afterwards._"

"No sorry, I'm…busy…with work," Asami lied. "Hey quick question, do you think that new red dress I bought the other week is sexy?"

"_Yeah, why?_" Opal sounded a little suspicious as to why Asami was asking that question.

"Oh no reason, thanks Opal! Gotta go." Asami quickly hung up the phone before Opal could ask more questions. She picked up the dress she had been referring to. "Looks like we have a winner."

After quickly getting changed (changing her hair at least three different times), she headed off to the restaurant. Thankfully, she wasn't too late – it was only half-past seven. Well, that had been the time about twenty minutes ago. So, yeah, she was indeed late. Panicking, more than slightly, she hurried to her Satomobile and revved it up. Managing to rush through traffic, she found herself at Fan Dumplings on the dot of quarter past. Korra was already there – flipping through the menu.

A small smile came over her face as she gazed onto her. A calming feeling radiated through her. All the panic and stress from before was gone. She moved her feet towards her wife. Korra looked up at the sound of her approaching and gave her a huge grin.

"Hello Asami," she gave her a once over, "wow, I don't think I've ever seen you in that dress."

"It's new," Asami gave a small twirl. "You like?"

Korra bit her lip as she looked Asami up and down for a second time. "Yes, I do."

Asami sat down opposite Korra and started to flick through the menu herself. Several of the options instantly leapt out at her. There were some of her old favourites that still drew her in but there were some new options that equally enticed her. The agony of choice. Her eyes lingered on Korra from above the menu. She was carefully running her finger up and down the menu, checking each one. Asami remembered very well that Korra was quite adventures with her food. Basically, anything goes as long as it was eatable. Suppressing a small chuckle, Asami went back to her menu.

After ordering their food and drinks, the two of them launched into some easy small talk. Their conversation drifted from Asami's new work projects to what Tenzin and his family were up to these days. However, as they were talking, there were some nasty thoughts in the back of her mind. She was suddenly struck by the fact that they were on a date…together. Their first date in a very long time. They hadn't been their usual couple self in many years. What if they no longer worked? There had been a moment back when Korra came home from the hospital where they didn't seem to click and always seemed to be on opposite sides. It had been a constant battle. Asami had to mentally shake herself. No, she told herself, that was because Korra was going through a lot and now she seems to be better. She seemed at ease and more her usual self.

However, the way that Korra snapped and pushed her away was still strong her head. Was Korra thinking that this was all a mistake? Was that going to be a thought she was going to have as soon as they start their relationship up again? Was she going to run again? Sweat started to pour out of her hands. Asami quickly rubbed them against the tablecloth to disguise the fact she was acting nervously. No doubt that Korra and she still cared very strongly about each other but was that going to be enough? She was saved from going down the rabbit hole even further when their food arrived.

"Oh, this is so good 'Sami," Korra said with her mouth full of dumplings. "You have got to try this!"

Korra picked up one of her dumplings with her chopsticks and waved it in front of her. Asami carefully took a bit. The second she did, she regretted it. To say that it was very spicy was a bit of an understatement.

"Hot, hot!" she said fanning herself. Her hand found her glass of water and she drowned it within a few seconds. "How can you handle that much heat?"

"I used to live with you, didn't I? So, I would consider myself somewhat of an expert on handling the heat."

Korra flirtatiously gave her a wink which made Asami's face go a little red which had nothing to do with the spicy dumplings. Asami quickly went back to her own dumplings but she couldn't stop the craving she had for the other women from rising from within her. Although, that feeling wasn't new. It was practically all she felt when they had started dating all those years ago. It was nice to think that Korra still had an effect on her. She was sure that Korra was chuckling herself for that very reason.

The rest of their dinner passed in relatively good spirits. The conversation never died, it just jumped from one topic to another. It wasn't until the clock struck ten o'clock did they realise just how long they had been. Talking and just being with each other had been easier than Asami had thought. Maybe this whole thing could work. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that the staff looked like they ready to pack up shop for the night. Fan Dumplings would be closing any second but Asami didn't want the night to end just yet.

"How about a nighttime stroll?" Korra asked as they left the restaurant.

"You read my mind," Asami said with a little smirk.

Together, the pair left the restaurant and headed down the roads together with the moon lighting their way. They had been walking together for several long minutes in silence before Korra spoke up and judging by the tone in her voice, this was something that had been preying on her mind.

"'Sami? Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything Korra. What is it?"

Korra fiddled with her dress for a few seconds before speaking. "Do you forgive me?"

"Whatever for?"

"For…everything. From the hospital to Ba Sing Se and everything in between"

Asami stopped in her tracks and surveyed her companion with keen interest. She had actually wondered if Korra was going to bring that up.

"I'm not going to lie Korra, that was quite a tough time for me. You did hurt me a lot."

"Oh," Korra had a saddened expression on her face.

"_But_," Asami put a great deal of emphasis on the word, "I understood why you did all those things. You weren't in your right mind at the hospital and at Ba Sing Se, well, you were just trying to protect me. You thought you were doing what was best for us. So, to answer your question, do I forgive you? My answer would have to be no as I don't feel like there is nothing to forgive."

"I still caused you heartbreak," Korra mumbled. "and I hate myself for that."

Asami sighed. "I am also to blame on that front. The whole Umi thing. I feel like I need to apologise for all of that."

"You don't need to," Korra began but Asami cut her off.

"I want to," she said firmly. "When you came back from the hospital, you weren't yourself. I didn't know how to handle that. I was terrified that the woman I loved was no longer there and so I went elsewhere to get some sense of normalcy and I thought I found that in Umi. I thought I had found someone who got it. In reality though, I lost the only person who meant everything to me. So, I apologise for the pain _I_ put you through. I guess I am just scared that you will run off again and leave me hurt and broken again."

Korra took her hand. "Do you see me running?"

Asami smiled at her other half. Suddenly, as if it was magnetic, the two of them crashed their lips together for a very passionate kiss. Their kisses lasted for a several long moments as their hands pulled the other one in closer. They only stopped when a loud noise awoke them to the fact that they were out in public. Both women grinned at each other and held the other close to them.

"So, are we dating again?" Korra asked.

"I would like to think so," Asami said with a small kiss to Korra's check. "Like we agreed on back in the wine cellar, we don't need to jump right back into our marriage. We can take things slow, and see how they go."

"Good," Korra's lips found hers again and gave her a lasting kiss. When they broke apart, both women were a little giggling. "I guess I best head back to Air Temple Island before Tenzin sends out a search party."

"You sure you can't stay any longer? Maybe come back to my place for a little bit?" Asami added with a flirtatious tease to her words.

"Oh, you know I would love to but I don't want everyone to get wind of this yet and make it a big deal while we are still figuring things out. You know how our friends are like."

"True, Bolin would basically throw us a party," Asami said with a small laugh.

"Exactly, so for the time being, let's keep this our little secret." Korra seductively nipped at Asami's ear sending shivers down her spine.

"You are such a tease Korra," Asami muttered.

"You know you love it," Korra grinned.

Asami watched as her lover walked off into the distance. The warm feeling from before never left her as she walked back to her Satomobile.

The next day, Asami found herself working in her office as usual. However, her mind kept wandering into sexual fantasies involving a certain Water Tribe member. Her mind would come up with some of the most ridiculous scenarios and one-liners. Although her favourite one was her and Korra having sex in her office – which she may or may not have done several times with her before the war. She couldn't help herself. This was just the effect her significant other had on her. Her meetings had practically been a disaster. She didn't hear a single word coming from anyone as her mind was full of Korra. As to half the things she had agreed to, she didn't know what they were.

Thankfully, she was getting out of the office for her lunch break. Opal had texted her earlier in the day wanting to catch up and Asami thought it would be a good idea to get away from the office for a little bit. Walking across the road, Asami soon found Opal sitting at one of their usual cafes. There was already a drink in front of her.

"Hey Opal, how was the mover last night?" Asami asked as she sat down.

"Boring by myself," Opal sighed. "So, how was your evening? It couldn't have been any better than mine."

"Um," Asami had to stop herself turning pink. The truth of the matter was that she had the most _excellent_ evening with Korra but she didn't want Opal to know that. It was going to be tricky though. Opal sometimes had a sixth sense about these kinds of things. "You know, just boring stuff. People needing stuff approved before the end of the month."

"Boring," sang Opal. "Sometimes I wish you weren't the head of your company, then you may get some more free time from time to time."

"Unfortunately, that is just how the dice rolled," Asami shrugged.

Their conversation continued after they had ordered some food. Asami's phone vibrated a couple of times and she saw that there were a couple of texts from Korra.

_Had a dream about you last night. Let's just say, not a lot was left to the imagination._

_How about a repeat of the cellar tomorrow? Not that I am constantly thinking about that…_

Asami could feel herself turning red. Thankfully, Opal was too absorbed in ordering another drink to order to notice. Asami looked back at her phone and saw that Korra had sent through some symbols which had a very dirty innuendo. It was very clear what she was insinuating. Asami wished she could have teleported right then and there.

"What are you looking at Asami?" Opal had just looked up and noticed Asami's eyes glued to her phone.

"Nothing!" Asami said quickly and in a high pitch voice. As fast as she could, she put the phone back into her handbag and looked at Opal with what she hoped was an innocent look in her eyes. "So, did you decide on what to order?"

After their lunch together and Opal was safely out of earshot, Asami quickly rang Korra. She picked up after the first ring.  
"_Did you get my messages?_" Korra asked with a seductive tone in them.

"You can't be sending me stuff like that," Asami said, her breath was full was of panic. "I was out with Opal. What if she had seen?"

"_Oh, you worry too much 'Sami_," Korra started to much on what Asami assumed was some chips. "_How about I come over tonight? I wanna try some new stuff out_."

That craving feeling started to creep back through Asami but she managed to compose herself.

"Sorry Korra, I have to talk to Lin at the police station. Something about my statement before the trial?"

"_Oh, that's a bummer, guess I'll keep trying then_."

"Korra, what does that mean?"

"_I guess you will just have to find out. Oh, my takeaway is here. Have fun at work 'Sami!_"

The line went dead as Korra hung up. Korra, what am I going to do with you, Asami thought to herself. She didn't want to even dare to admit she actually liked the flirty texts that she had been sent.

Asami managed to find her way to the police station later that night and found Lin in a very tired state. She wanted to ask what was wrong but decided on not pushing that front.

"Hi Lin," she said as she approached. "You wanted to see me?"

"Asami, good, you're here," Lin said. "Let's chat about your statement."

"Okay," Asami sat down opposite Lin.

Lin pulled out a file and started to read it.

"According to your statement, you got into an argument with your girlfriend Umi – now ex-girlfriend – while driving home from the election night, correct?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"What did you argue about?"

"Er, we argued about her voting choices," Asami said. She had decided to half-tell the truth. She didn't dare mention that some of the argument was about Umi wanting her to divorce Korra. That could open several doors she did not want open. "She preferred Raiko to Zhu Li and knowing what Raiko had done, that upset me quite a bit."

"I see," Lin made some notes in the margins. "You then state you hopped out of the Satomobile in order to get some space, is that correct?"

"Yes, I got out and continued walking down the pathway."

"Umi can confirm all this if needed?"

"Yes, she can."

"So, when you got out of the Satomobile was when you came face to face with the men who attacked you?"

"Yes."

"Did you recognise them at all?"

"No."

"Okay," Lin made more notes. Asami was starting to sweat a little. What could Lin be writing? Wasn't she the victim here? She was not the one on trial here. "What happened next?"

"They started their assault," Asami continued onwards with describing it as best as she could and remember. It was painful to recall those memories but she knew that Lin needed as much as she could.

"And at the end, what did the leader – that was your impression, wasn't it? – say?"

"He said that was from Raiko," Asami finished.

"Ah excellent," Lin gave Asami a long look. "After you recovered in the hospital, Detective Mako showed you a lineup and you identified that man?"

"That is correct."

Lin surveyed Asami one more time before closing the file with a loud snap which made Asami jump.

"You aren't leaving anything out are you Asami?" Lin asked.

"N-no, of course not, how can you ask me such a thing?"

"Just making sure," Lin gave a small sigh. "If there is any hint of deception in your story, the defence will tear your story to shreds. So, if there is _anything_ you wish to say further, reiterate, now is the time."

"I was attacked, Raiko ordered it, end of story," Asami said firmly. "There is nothing to reiterate."

"Excellent."

**A/N: So this has some Korrasami fluff in it which I hoped you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for more.**


	17. The End of The Road

**Chapter 17: The End of The Road**

Keeping her new secret relationship under her hat was harder than Asami realised. It wasn't like she couldn't a secret. The whole secret thing actually added seductive flair to the relationship. No, it was just the fact that they had trouble with the actual hiding of the relationship. People seemed to demand more from Asami these days – whether it be Future Industries issues or her friends trying to help her fill in her days. She guessed the reason behind her friends doing that was because they believed her marriage was over and needed some distractions. It wasn't that she was ungrateful, it was just that she did enjoy her privacy every now and then.

Their first major miss came from when Korra spent her first night over at their house for a long time. It had taken a couple of weeks after their first date. She had come over to visit her and they had ended up ordering takeaway before things started to get steamy. It had simply started with a few kisses but before they knew it, they were all over each other. Clothes had been disregarded within minutes. It hadn't taken them too long to get back into the swing of things.

They had fallen asleep before the pair of them knew it. Truth be told, neither of them minded. Just being with each other, felt right. It was truly a comforting feeling – which Asami was sure was something that Korra felt too. Asami had laid awake for a while, just looking at her significant other, playing with her hair as she did. It was perfect. Just like the old days. However, her perfect morning had been interrupted by someone knocking on the door and then letting themselves in when nobody answered.

"Asami, it's us," came Bolin's voice from down the hallway. "We've brought breakfast."

Panic started to set in. If Bolin entered her bedroom…well let's say that not much would be left up to the imagination. It would be very clear about what was going on.

"Korra," Asami had tried to shake her lover awake. "Wake up!"

"No, I would not like to engage in a game of chess Mr Turtleduck, how about a game of Pai Sho instead?" Korra mumbled in her sleep.

"Korra!" Asami whispered with more urgency as the footsteps headed into the kitchen.

"That move is illegal," Korra said as she awoke suddenly. "Asami?" she let out a yawn. "What's the matter? What time is it?"

"Bolin and Opal are in the kitchen right now!"

"Oh spirits," Korra said. "What do we do?"

"I don't know," Asami's brain went a little haywire as she looked around the room for possible options.

"Asami?" came Bolin's voice again. "Are you in your bedroom? Can we come in?"

"In the closet," Asami mouthed as she pointed in that direction.

"Oh, hell no," Korra said. "I would rather jump out the window."

"Butt naked?" Asami raised an eyebrow.

"Good point."

Asami barely had time to throw Korra into the closet with all her clothes and put on a silky pink dressing gown when the door opened and in walked Bolin and Opal. Asami tried her best to look inconspicuous.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry, late riser today for some reason," Asami said, trying to throw on an innocent smile.

"Were you talking to someone?" Opal asked, sounding a little suspicious. "We heard voices."

"Nope," Asami shook her head, not daring to meet the other's eyes.

That was when her eyes noticed Korra's jacket sitting on her chair. If they noticed it, they would realise it was Korra's very quickly. It wasn't hard to miss the army emblem or the Water Tribe badges on it. Asami shuffled in the direction to make Bolin and Opal's eyes moved onto her and away from the jacket.

"So, I just found out that I have extra work today and can't do breakfast," Asami said pretending to groan.

"Oh, really?" Bolin looked highly disappointed. "Right now?"

"Um yeah, we are working on new prototypes and it's gotta be done, sorry guys."

"We understand," Opal took her husband's hand and started to head out. "We, uh, will let you get back to your _work_."

The way she put emphasis on that last word made Asami question what she meant. Was there something she knew? As soon as the front door had clicked shut, that was when she noticed Korra's bra lying next to the bed where she had flung it. Sweat dripped down her face. Did Opal see that? Did she know? The closet door opened and Korra popped her head out.

"Are they gone?" she said. "Can we continue?"

Asami had to laugh before allowing Korra to kiss her and resume what they had been up to the previous night.

* * *

Korra was walking along the road to Future Industries. She wanted to see Asami. Ever since they had started their relationship again, they had practically seen each other every single day. It had been tricky to sneak in and out of Air Temple Island without Pema or Tenzin catching her. She knew it was absolutely fine of her to come and go – it wasn't as if she was a teenager again with a curfew – but if she got caught, it would lead to several questions and they were questions she didn't want to answer.

One night after sneaking home late – so late in fact, it was nearly morning again – she could have sworn Pema winked at her when Pema asked how her night went. Then again, Pema probably has experience in this. Before Jinora moved in with Kai, there was a little sneaking around regarding that. It was information that Tenzin shouldn't and will never know. Everyone involved knew he would blow his top if he was to find out that Kai was staying over when he shouldn't have been. Thankfully, Pema had been an ally and helped the couple in their shenanigans.

Korra reached the elegant building that was Future Industries close to twelve o'clock. After heading straight into the elevator, she pressed the top button for Asami's floor. She found Sakura, Asami's assistant going through stuff on her computer. When Korra approached her, she gave a small sniff of disapproval (Korra honestly thought it was due to her being a sore loser in regards to Korra proving herself correct) but allowed Korra to enter Asami's office with no resistance. Asami was busy tapping away at her computer and didn't even look up to see who had entered.

"Sakura, the Takahashi file is on my desk," Asami said pointed, without taking her eyes off her computer.

"I would oblige but I have no idea what to do with that file," Korra joked.

Asami looked up and a smile came over her.

"Korra!" she said, brimming with happiness. "What brings you here?"

Instead of sitting on the chair opposite Asami, Korra perched on the desk and swung her legs around so she could face Asami. She slid her body so that she was barely touching Asami.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch but judging by the massive spreadsheet on your computer, you may be busy," Korra said. "Although, maybe you have time for other stuff," she carefully rubbed her foot against Asami's knee.

Asami's breath caught in her throat. For a second, it looked like she couldn't speak but she soon managed to clear her throat.

"I, er, would love to but the present situation makes that quite, ah, impossible," she glanced at Korra, giving her a once over.

"Suit yourself," Korra said as she lay down on the desk, unzipping her hoodie so that it revealed a little bit of cleavage. She watched as Asami's eyes wandered over to her. Korra could have given a small giggle. Teasing Asami when she had to work was one of her favourite pastimes. It wasn't the first time she had done it and it certainly will not be the last either.

"Korra," Asami's said in a breathless voice.

"Yes?" she asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Asami suddenly pushed aside all her notes on her desk to climb on top of her. Their lips met in fierce passion as they made out on her desk. They had only been at it for a minute when there was a knock at the door with Sakura calling out for her boss. Asami leapt to her feet as did Korra. They tried to look as inconspicuous as possible as Sakura came in. When she entered, her eyes wandered to the mess on the floor of files, to Korra's unkempt hair and to Asami's unconvincing look that everything was fine.

"I, er, was going to say that I need the Takahashi file for that custom order," Sakura said, the corner of her mouth twitching, "but I can always come back later if you want." Her eyes wandered between her boss and Korra.

"No, no," Asami said. "Here it is. "She produced the file with a flourish. "I was just, er, telling Korra that I am super busy and can't do lunch."

Sakura looked as if she didn't buy that for a second but she decided against questioning it as she left the room. Asami would have betted decent yuans that Sakura knew exactly what they had been up to. It wasn't exactly hard to make out.

"We should put a bell on her," Korra muttered.

Asami laughed. "That may be useful." She brushed her lips against Korra's. "To be continued?"

"You know it."

* * *

The next couple of months flew by and soon the trial of Raiko was upon them. Not much made Asami nervous but this would be one of them. She had been pacing around the courthouse waiting for her turn to testify. Outside, with her, was Korra who was giving her encouraging looks. Asami's eyes met Korra's again and she gave a thumbs up.

"I wish I didn't have to do this," Asami muttered. "I'm usually not this nervous at speaking arrangements."

"This is a different kettle of fish," Korra said, giving her a one-arm hugged. "That was about business and this is personal. All you got to do is get up on the witness stand and tell the truth. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"You've been so good to me throughout all of this," Asami rested her head in the crook of Korra's neck. "How did I get so lucky?"

"I think I am the lucky one when you agreed to go out with me."

"What time? Before or now?"

"Both." Korra then stood up straight and surveyed her wife. "Speaking of that, when do you think it will be time to announce things? We've been seeing each other for a few months now."

"I don't know," Asami shrugged. "I know you wanted to initially keep it a secret but with everything that is happening now, I don't know. I guess all I can think of is this trial. Maybe when it's over?"

"Whenever you want 'Sami," Korra gave her a small kiss on her forehead.

The door opened and the prosecution lawyer stepped out.

"It's time," she said.

"Remember, if you feel nervous, just look at me," Korra said. "Pretend you're speaking to me."

"Yeah, I can do that," Asami nodded. The nerves were starting to cause her to shake. She turned to the lawyer. "I am ready."

The three of them entered the courtroom and the lawyer – a woman by the name of Aiko – led Asami to the witness box. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Korra taking a seat at the back next to Bolin, Opal, Mako and Tenzin. She gave her a small nod of encouragement as Asami sat down.

"For the record," Aiko said, "your name is Asami Sato, is that correct?"

"That is correct."

"Head of future Industries?"

"Yes."

"Please tell the court what happened on the night of question."

Asami shifted uncomfortably in her seat but launched into her story. However, her nerves started to get to her. She started to stumble over words and she was sure that she wasn't making a very convincing witness. In the defendant's chair, she could see Raiko and he was giving her daggers. That only made her trip over her sentences even more.

"Miss Sato, are you alright?" Aiko asked.

Asami's eyes met Korra's who gave her a nod. Remembering what Korra had told her, she continued her story as if she was just speaking to her. It was as if the entire courtroom disappeared and only the two of them were present. Her nerves started to ebb away and she started to get more into her account of what happened.

"Thank you Miss Sato," Aiko said. She turned around to go back to her seat. "Your witness," she said to the defence lawyer. The defence lawyer got to his feet and instantly the nerves started to come back. There was something she didn't like about the way he was looking at her.

"Miss Sato," the defence lawyer started, "you were – and currently legally – married to Korra Sato of the Water Tribe, is that correct?"

"Objection, relevance?" Aiko said.

"I'll get there soon Your Honour," the defence lawyer said to the judge.

"I'll allow it," the judge said. "Answer the question Miss Sato."

"Yes," Asami was confused as to what Korra had to do with everything.

"She was part of United Republic Army, with the rank of captain, is that correct? Who went to fight the war against Commander Guan?"

"Yes."

"Miss Sato, do you recognise this article?" the defence lawyer placed a magazine in front of her opened to the page about Raiko's criminal misdeeds during the war. "Defence article four, your honour." the defence lawyer added to the trial judge.

"Yes, I do."

"Wasn't your wife involved in the operation that is mentioned in the article?" the defence lawyer said.

Asami's heart dropped. She now knew where this was going.

"Yes, she was but –"

"Isn't it true," the defence lawyer said, cutting off Asami, "that you believed that my client is responsible for your wife's capture and believed death?"

"I suppose so," Asami said. "But again, that has nothing –"

"Isn't it far more likely that you fabricated my client's involvement in your attack as to get him back for the pain that he has caused you and your wife?"

"Objection!" Aiko suddenly intervened.

"No further questions, your honour," the defence lawyer said with a smirk that Asami did not like the look of.

Korra was outside the courtroom waiting for Asami to come out. She had just watched her being interrogated on the stand by that smarmy defence lawyer. How dare he bring up her involvement in the war! As if that had any standing in the way Asami would act. Although, she was sure she had seen a couple of jury members looking a little questioning at Asami when that defence lawyer finished up. That did not bode well for things.

"That was completely unfair," Opal said, voicing Korra's thoughts.

"You can say that again," Mako agreed.

"Unfortunately, if that is how the defence is going to argue the case," Tenzin said, "they may have turned a few jury members against Asami."

"So, they're just going to believe lies?" Mako demanded.

"It wasn't really lying," Tenzin shrugged. "Korra did go to war, Raiko is responsible for what happened, that defence lawyer is just making connections for the jury."

"It's a good move, I'll give him that," Opal said. "A very underhand one though."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Mako said.

The door to the bathroom opened and outwalked Asami. As soon as her testifying was over, the judge called for a thirty-minute recess. Asami had walked exceptionally fast to the bathroom where she had asked to be alone. The rest of them had waited outside for close to twenty minutes while Asami processed what she needed to process.

"You okay?" Korra asked when Asami walked towards them before Asami shrugged.

"Things will be okay Asami," Opal said.

"Yeah, they will be," Asami suddenly got a burst of confidence, "because I have Korra."

There was a murmur of surprise and shock throughout the group as Asami stood next to Korra.

"You sure you want to do this now?" Korra asked her.

"Yeah, I think it's time," Asami answered.

"What's going on?" Mako shifted his gaze from one of them to the other.

"Korra and I are back together," Asami said with a bout of confidence.

"What?" there was a collective gasp from the group as they processed this information. Once it had sunk it there was a small cheer from all the members. Bolin fist-pumped the air. Opal shrieked with joy. Mako gave the pair of them a warm smile. Tenzin clapped his hand on Korra's shoulder in a proud father-figure moment.

"How long?" Opal asked.

"Since Varrick's election party for Zhu Li," answered Korra. "Asami and I got talking and one thing led to another…"

"I knew you had been up to something," Opal gave her a cheeky grin. "It was written all over your face and your messed-up clothing and hair did help allure to something." There was a moment of realisation in her face after she spoke. "Oh, my spirits, I _knew_ you had company over that day Bolin and I came to see you. So, it was Korra?" she wagged her eyebrows at the pair of them.

Korra gave a sheepish grin as a response. Asami gave a small giggle at her significant other's expression.

"But wait," Mako said suddenly, "that party was ages ago! You've been hiding it for that long?"

"We initially thought it would be best to keep it under raps until we were sure," Korra said. "Then the whole trial thing happened and Asami wanted to postpone telling people due to the stress of that."

"Makes sense," Opal shrugged.

"What about Umi though?" Mako asked. "Weren't you two a couple?"

"Well," Asami said, "we kind of were but it's complicated. The short story is that my love for Korra just wouldn't go away," she gazed fondly at her partner, "and I wouldn't want it any other way."

"I am just so happy for you two," Bolin brought the pair of them in for a massive hug which nearly crushed their ribs. "Opal and I get the next double date. We're free next Tuesday."

"Let them breathe Bo!" Opal tried to suppress a laugh but failed. "Oh, and there's no pressure about that date," she added to Korra and Asami.

The door to the court then opened and everyone started to file in for the next part of the trial. It was time for other witnesses to say what they had seen or heard.

A few days later, the trial came to a close and the judge sent the jury out to make their decision. Korra and Asami were currently at their home – Korra was starting to see it more and more like her home again over the last days.

"Can you stop pacing, it's driving me mad," Korra said to her wife.

"Sorry! I can't help it!"

Korra was sitting on the living room couch – well to be more precise she was sitting upside down with her head touching the floor and her legs tapping against the wall. There was the daily newspaper in her hands which she was reading – it was upside down to everyone else though. Asami couldn't sit still. There would be times where she would walk aimlessly around the house for hours. Currently, she was pacing up and down the living room with her hands behind her back. It was driving Korra insane.

Korra sighed as she put down the newspaper. She gave a warm, comforting look at Asami from where she was.

"I know it's nerve-racking," Korra said. "We just got to be patient."

"It's been three days Korra!" Asami said. "_Three_!" She heled up three fingers to emphasise her point. "Surely that would have been time for the jury to come to a decision."

"Maybe they're just being thorough with the evidence?" Korra suggested. "We are talking about a man's life here. It's not an easy thing to ask of anyone."

"But surely if they think he's guilty they would have reached their decision by now. Surely this means that they doubt my evidence! They think that the defence lawyer was telling the truth and I used the attack to frame Raiko for what he did to you!"

"Woah!" Korra jumped to her feet and raced over to Asami and placed her hands on her shoulders. "Okay, you're officially spiralling. Breathe in, breathe out." Korra repeated those words as she breathed in and out while Asami copied her. "Better?"

"Yeah," Asami nodded. "Sorry, it's just that sometimes my brain goes a little haywire."

Korra gave her a warm smile. "Hey, no need to apologise. I know what this means to you. This is the bastard that thought he could imitate you but he was wrong. He messed with the wrong team here."

Asami returned Korra's smile. "Thanks Korra, you don't know what it means to know that you are on my side."

"Always Asami, I will always be by your side."

They gave each other a warm smile before Asami's phone suddenly went off. She checked her messages and a grave look came over her.

"What?" Korra looked concerned.

"The jury's back."

* * *

Asami entered the courtroom gripping tightly to Korra's hand. Together they took a seat at the back of the courtroom next to Bolin and Opal. The moments where everyone was taking their seats seemed longer than it actually was. However, before she knew it, the judge had called for silence and asked the jury the question everyone wanted to know the answer to; what this whole trial had been about. There was a sharp pause; Asami couldn't breathe. Everything was riding on this one moment.

The foreperson took to her feet. Asami made eye contact with her for one brief second before she turned to look back at the judge. There was a silence that hung so delicately in the air. Another pause and then…

"We find the defendant guilty," the foreperson said.

The courtroom was up in arms at this announcement. Some people cheered and others looked outraged. There were calls that the jury was rigged and there were others that yelled responses to those people. The noise got so loud that the judge had to bang her gravel several times to get the room to calm down.

"Order, order!" she yelled. As the room died down, the judge turned to the jury. "The court thanks you for your service. You are dismissed." She turned to Raiko. "Bailiff, please take the defendant into custody."

"Hands off," Raiko protested. "You can't do this to me! I was the President of The United Republic. You can't do this to me!"

Asami felt her hand being squeezed by Korra and she turned to her with a look of shining relief. Korra mimicked her expression. They had done it. Raiko had been found guilty. The jury had believed her story. They hadn't thought she had concocted this story to get revenge for her wife.

That night, they went out and partied. They were in one of the upscaled bars and they all were drinking top-notch alcohol. It wasn't just Asami, Korra, Bolin, Mako and Opal. They were joined by Tenzin and his whole family, not to mention Lin, Su and the rest of the Beifong clan. Pretty much everyone that they knew was in this bar, drinking and talking, having a good time.

Asami was standing next to Korra sipping a glass of champagne. She and Korra were chatting to Su about the trial. Unfortunately, she had missed most of it as she had matters to attend to in Zaofu and only just arrived mere minutes ago.

"You lied to me Sato," came the curt voice of Lin from behind them.

Asami awkwardly cowered away slightly. "I know."

Lin's eyes moved from her onto Korra. "The knowledge that you were back in a relationship with this one," she gestured with her drink to Korra, "would have been important to know. It also helped to put the whole fight thing into perspective."

"We just weren't telling people yet," Asami said. "Besides, I was never really asked about my love life, so I didn't exactly lie."

"Splitting hairs Sato," Lin gave a small smirk. "You're on thin ice. _Thin ice_."

Lin walked away to order another drink from the bar. Su was giving a chuckle and shaking her head.

"Don't mind her, she's just cross she didn't see it earlier," Su told them. "I for one knew it was only a matter of time." She tapped her nose when she saw their confused looks on their faces. "Women's initiation."

"So, when were you guys going to tell us?" the voice of Opal took their attention off Su and onto her. "About this?" she waved her hand over them to indicate she meant their relationship.

"Probably tonight actually," shrugged Asami giving a sideways glance at her partner who nodded slightly.

Opal looked satisfied at this answer but her face dropped suddenly.

"Oh no," Opal was looking beyond Korra and Asami.

They turned to see what she was looking at and they saw Bolin standing on the bar. He looked like he was about to give a speech.

"Should we stop him?" Korra whispered to Asami.

"I think it may be too late for that," she whispered back.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Bolin said loudly. There was a moment as he waited for the many conversations around him to die down. Once everyone's eyes were on him, he continued. "Firstly, I would like to thank everyone for being here today, means a lot to myself and I believe it means a lot to some other people here that you are all here showing your support so thank you." Smiles and nods in the direction of Asami, as well as Korra, followed this remark.

"Next, I would just like to say that, in front of everyone, Mako, you owe me fifty yuans. _I told you that Korra and Asami would get back together_." Mako had gone a deep red colour as he was forced, in front of everyone, to get his wallet out and slap the cash into Bolin's outstretched hands. The embarrassment being maximised as possible was surely what Bolin had in mind. Asami couldn't help giggle at Mako's expense.

"All I said was that they may not get back together considering what had been happening," Mako muttered as everyone laughed at his expense again.

"Now, everyone, a toast, to the best couple in this room – besides myself and Opal of course," a burst of spattering laughter happened at these words. "to Korra and Asami!"

Everyone drank to these words and soon the music was pumping again and everyone was queuing to get in a word with the happy couple. Asami quickly realised that they would be swamped if she didn't act soon.

"Come on," she whispered into Korra's ears.

Korra allowed Asami to led her out of the bar and onto the balcony outside. The sun was starting to set properly now. A soft glow illuminated the world around them with an orange glow. Korra rested herself on the railing and looked out at the world beyond.

"It is beautiful isn't it?" Korra sighed.

"It is rather," Asami said, blushing as she looked at Korra rather than the sunset.

Korra picked up on this as she turned to face her lover. There was a coy smile hanging around her lips.

"Asami Sato, you little flirt."

Asami let out a small giggle and gazed at Korra. There was something that she wanted to ask her and now seemed like the perfect moment.

"What?" Korra asked as she noticed that the other was giving her a longing stare.

"I just want to say Korra, that without you by my side throughout this entire affair, I don't know what I would have done. Would I have managed as well as I did? Would I have had the courage to testify? Would I have been able to do any of it?"

Korra took her hands. "Of course, you would have. You're Asami freaking Sato. You're a total badass."

"I think I'm Asami freaking Sato – as you put it – because of you. You have always given me the strength to do anything I set my mind to. I love you so much Korra. The time we spent apart was the longest and worst moments of my life. When I thought I had lost you, I wasn't sure that I could continue but now that you're here, standing in front of me, I know that anything is possible."

Asami reached into her pocket and pulled out Korra's old wedding ring. The one she had left with her before she had run off to Ba Sing Se. Asami had made sure to grab it before they had gone to court. She held it out to Korra who was giving her a questioning look but there was still a small smile playing around her lips.

"I want us to married again, I want you as my wife again," her mouth was dry. The whole world seemed to sit still. "Korra, will you be my wife again?"

There was a small pause as Korra took the ring in her hands and gave it a turnaround in them.

"Oh 'Sami, like you had to ask," she grinned.

"Is that a yes?" Asami said, also grinning.

"Yes," Korra said slipping the ring back onto her left ring finger. "Yes, it is."

There was a small pause before their lips again for one of their most passionate kisses yet. All was starting to feel right with the world again. The pair of them felt themselves losing themselves to the kiss. Asami didn't want this moment to end.

"Hey guys," Bolin poked his head out and couldn't help grinning at the scene before him. "Stop making out and come back in. There are so many people who want to talk to the couple of the moment!"

Korra and Asami broke apart, grinning still.

"Coming Bo," Korra said. She turned to look at Asami. "I guess that's our cue. You coming, my beautiful wife?"

"Always right besides you, my beautiful wife," Asami grinned again.

The truth was she couldn't stop grinning.

Together, the pair held hands and stepped back into the bar for the rest of the party. Asami felt as if the whole world was where it should be. She had Korra back. She couldn't be happier at that thought.

THE END

**A/N: So this is the final chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Any questions, feel free to PM me. Thankf to everyone who faved, followed and review. Means a lot! Until next time!**


End file.
